You
by Ryulogy
Summary: Ketika Koo Junhoe percaya namun terkhianati dan kekuatannya bertambah, disitulah Junhoe memutuskan untuk pergi lalu melenyapkan musuhnya dan bersekolah di Sorcery Academy. Sejak itulah ia menemukan kisah cintanya yang baru... Bad Summary/ Junhoe/ Yunhyeong/ iKON Winner Fanfic/ Junhyeong Pairing
1. Koo Junhoe

Title: You

Main cast: Goo Junhoe

Kim Jinhwan

Song Yunhyeong

Other cast: Other of member iKON and Winner

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Cast punya orang tua dan agensinya, ceritanya punya saya tapi '-'

Warning: BL, Yaoi, DLDR, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Koo Junhoe

Pagi hari ini Koo Junhoe sedang duduk di ruangan. Temboknya berwarna putih. Keringatnya mengalir banyak, ia mengenakan kaus yang ukurannya lebih besar dari tubuhnya mengenakan celana panjang. Pakaiannya berwarna putih. Ia memegang sebilah pedang yang jika dipegang akan terasa dingin. Ah iya. Koo Junhoe ini memiliki kekuatan sihir yang bernama Ice Spell. Junhoe sedang mengatur nafasnya. Menyembunyikan kekuatannya itu lumayan sulit jika ia berada di dunia manusia. Haah ini berkat appa dan eommanya yang memintanya untuk tetap tinggal di dunia manusia.

Eomma dan appanya Junhoe ini campuran. Appanya berasal dari dunia sihir, dan eommanya dunia manusia. Untung saja kisah cinta mereka baik baik saja. Junhoe kembali memasang band yang terbuat dari kain itu di lengannya untuk menutup satu tanda berbentuk bayangan ice crystal. Band itu appanya berikan saat appa dan eommanya ingin tinggal di dunia sihir. Ia harus mengenakannya karena band itu berfungsi sebagai penyegel kekuatannya.

Ring~ ring~

Junhoe membuka ponselnya. Ia menemukan pesan singkat dari kekasihnya… Kim Jinhwan… Jinhwan sedang berlatih drama. Junhoe menyemangatinya dengan memberi sticker yang lucu. Junhoe mengganti pakaiannya dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Ia lelah karena satu jam lamanya ia menguji kekuatannya yang sering ia latih. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghelakan nafasnya dan berusaha tertidur.

30 menit kemudian, seseorang datang ke rumah Junhoe dan melihat Bocah Koo itu sedang tertidur. Orang itu duduk di sofa dan memindahkan kepala Junhoe ke pahanya. Yah sebagai mengganti bantal tentunya. Junhoe pun terbangun dan melihat wajah orang itu dengan senyumannya…

"Jinan hyung…"

"Ne Junhoe?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Jinhwan.

"Kapan kau datang?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Umm… baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu…" ucap Jinhwan sambil mengelus kepala Junhoe.

"Bagaimana dengan latihan drama untuk pertunjukkannya?" Tanya Junhoe lagi.

"Latihan tadi lancar kok. Walau tadi Jiwon melakukan kesalahan sedikit," ucap Jinhwan sambil tersenyum.

Junhoe senang dengan posisi seperti ini. Ia tidak menuntut apapun dari Jinhwan. Ia hanya ingin Jinhwan setia dengannya dan mencintainya apa adanya. Apakah Jinhwan tahu soal kekuatan Junhoe? Tentu saja ia tidak tahu. Menurut Junhoe, lebih baik Jinhwan tidak pernah tahu.

"Hari ini kau tidak lupa makan kan?" Tanya Jinhwan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak lupa," jawab Junhoe.

Mereka diam di dalam pikiran masing masing. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Hanya Tuhan dan mereka yang tahu. Jinhwan melirik kearah jam yang ada di pojok. Sudah menunukkan pukul 18:00 PM. Ah biarkan saja. Besok juga libur kan. Jinhwan memainkan rambut Junhoe. Yah itu yang ia lakukan ketika Junhoe sedang berbaring dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal.

"Aku sering memperhatikan band yang ada di tanganmu. Apa kau tidak bosan karena memakainya terus?" Tanya Jinhwan.

"Tidak. Aku merasa biasa saja," jawab Junhoe singkat.

Mereka kembali diam di dalam pikiran masing masing sampai saatnya Jinhwan kembali ke rumahnya…

.

.

.

Skip time… Jinhwan sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Saat ini Junhoe berada di kamarnya. Merebahkan diri sambil membaca buku. Itu hobinya. Entah kenapa itu menjadi kesenangan sendiri…

Tok Tok

Aih siapa sih orang yang mengetuk pintu balkonnya ini? Dan bagaimana juga orang normal bisa memanjat secara tidak ada pohon disana? Dengan malas Junhoe membuka pintu balkonnya itu…

"Kau mengganggu waktu bersantaiku, Kang Seungyoon," kata Junhoe datar.

"Aigoo… dingin sekali kau. Ah kau memang dingin mengingat kekuatanmu itu es. Boleh aku masuk? Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan,"

Junhoe membiarkan orang itu –Seungyoon- masuk. Junhoe mengambil makanan untuk mereka tentunya. Dan… apa yang dimaksud dengan hal penting? Selama ini Seungyoon tak pernah serius. Ah ya… aku lupa memberitahu. Seungyoon adalah sahabat Junhoe saat Junhoe masih tinggal di dunia sihir… namun karena sudah lama Junhoe tinggal di dunia manusia, ia lupa jalan untuk menuju pintu masuk ke dunia sihir. Jangankan itu. kehidupan disana seperti apa Junhoe juga sudah lupa. Aigooo Bocah Koo ini melupakan hal hal penting. Ia hanya ingat akan kekuatannya saja.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke dunia sihir?" Tanya Seungyoon.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku sudah merasa nyaman berada disini," jawab Junhoe.

"Karena kekasihmu itu?" Tanya Seungyoon.

"Begitulah… walau aku sedikit merasa sulit untuk mengontrol kekuatanku disini," kata Junhoe.

"Aku tak begitu yakin kau akan nyaman berada disini. Kau tahu? Kekasihmu selingkuh," kata Seungyoon.

"Jangan bercanda kau, hyung. Kau ini ada ada-"

"Kau lupa kalau kekuatan keduaku adalah bisa meramal atau memantau orang dari jauh?" Tanya Seungyoon final.

Junhoe sedikit membeku karena mendengarnya. Kim Jinhwan? Kekasih manisnya itu? selingkuh darinya? Walau terkadang Junhoe merasa ada yang berbeda dari kekasihnya itu, ia yakin kalau kekasihnya ini setia padanya. Ah Seungyoon pasti bercanda…

"Gurauanmu tidak lucu, hyung…" kata Junhoe.

"Haah…aku yakin kalau kau tak akan percaya sebelum kau melihatnya sendiri. Kau bisa melihatnya," kata Seungyoon sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke cermin.

Seungyoon mengucapkan mantra lalu cahaya keluar dari tangannya. Terlihat sesosok Jinhwan sedang bersama seseorang. Seperti film. Namun ini bukan film. Junhoe terkejut melihatnya…

Junhoe POV

Jadi Jinhwan hyung selingkuh? Dengan Hanbin hyung? Kenapa? Apa dia sudah bosan denganku? Ah molla. Tapi aku harus benar benar melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

"Bukannya aku ingin memaksamu unuk kembali ke dunia sihir. Cuma… kembali lah… banyak orang yang merindukanmu disana. Kau bisa kembali kesini kapanpun kau mau. Tapi…"

"Yah aku tahu. Semoga saja aku tetap bertahan diri disini. Terima kasih atas simpatimu…" kataku.

"Kau tak sadar? Sebentar lagi kekasihmu akan memutuskanmu lalu rahasiamu akan terbongkar dan kau akan celaka. Tapi baiklah… kalau kau ingin disini. Jika kau ingin kembali, kau cukup memanggil namaku saja," kata Seungyoon hyung.

Aku mengangguk. Seungyoon hyung pun menghilang setelah kabut mengelilinginya. Aku merasa Jinhwan hyung menyimpan banyak rahasia. Dan jika itu terjadi… apa benar semua rahasia ini terbongkar? Atau… bukan rahasiaku yang terbongkar tetapi omongan yang tidak benar? Hah terserah lah. Aku tak peduli.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah Seungyoon hyung datang, apa yang dikatakannya benar benar terjadi. Aku melihat Jinhwan hyung bersama Hanbin hyung. Saat bersamaku pun, Jinhwan hyung tidak berbicara apapun. Jika itu terjadi… oh tidak… jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"Ju… Junhoe.."

"Wah Jinhwan hyung. Siapa dia?" Tanyaku pura pura baik baik saja.

"Aku Kim Hanbin. Kekasihnya Jinhwan hyung…"

"Tu… tunggu… apa maksudnya ini?" tanyaku karena bingung.

Seketika beberapa orang datang. Aku kenal dia… Kim Jiwon dan Nam Taehyun… Ah ya… Seungyoon hyung benar. Kemampuan meramal anak itu tepat sekali. Sangat tepat… Tapi apa yang dimaksud celaka oleh Seungyoon hyung?

"Sebenarnya ia menjadi kekasihmu itu karena permainan Truth or Dare yang kami lakukan. Intinya seperti itu," kata Taehyun.

"Apa itu benar, Jinhwan hyung?" tanyaku

"Ya. Itu benar. Ini hanya sebuah permainan. Karena dareku sudah selesai, kita berakhir sampai disini, Koo Junhoe," jawabnya sengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

Oh… bocah ini ingin ku bekukan ya? Aku langsung pergi karena malas mendengar mereka meremehkanku dan Taehyun pun pergi karena puas. Setelah itu, seiring kabut datang, ada orang muncul. Siapa dia?

"Apa kau yang bernama Koo Junhoe?"

"Ya. Kau datang pada orang yang tepat," jawabku.

Ketiga makhluk yang kutinggalkan beberapa langkah itu pun menatapku bingung. Aku tak peduli. Orang di depanku ini… teman… atau musuh? Auranya menusuk sekali…

"Aku Lee Seunghoon. Aku akan membunuhmu hari ini,"

"Apa maumu hah?" teriakku.

"Kau orang terkuat yang akan berada di pihak Sorcery Academy. Tentu saja itu akan menghambatku untuk memusnahkan kakek tua itu," katanya.

Aku pun melepaskan bandku dan melemparnya. Biarlah Jinhwan hyung melihatnya. Tak ada yang perlu ku takutkan karena… aku tak akan tinggal di dunia manusia lagi. Aku baru ingat… Kim Jinhwan hyung itu seorang penggosip di sekolah. Bisa saja kan ia mempermalukanku setelah ini jika aku masih bertahan di dunia manusia?

"Sebelum kau membunuhku, aku akan membunuhmu, hei bocah sombong," kataku dengan remeh.

Ia menyerangku dengan cahaya hitamnya. Aku berhasil menghindar. Aku mengeluarkan jurus andalanku untuk membuat pedang es. Aku langsung berusaha menyerangnya… tiba tiba…

"BODOH KAU, KOO JUNHOE! LEE SEUNGHOON INI BUKANLAH MUSUH YANG BISA KAU KALAHKAN SENDIRIAN!"

"Kang Seungyoon… bisa kau jelaskan? Apa tujuan dia ingin membunuhku?"

"Ia ingin mengambil harta berharga yang ada di akademi. Dan kau adalah orang terkuat yang akan masuk Sorcery setelah aku…" jawabnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan aku adalah orang terkuat yang akan masuk Sorcery?" tanyaku.

"Kau akan masuk ke Sorcery academy. Appamu yang memintaku untuk menyampaikan ini. Dan… lebih baik kau berlari ke pohon itu karena temanku akan mengungsikanmu. Bawa juga kekasihmu sana," kata Seungyoon hyung.

"Untuk apa aku membawanya? Orang bermulut besar sepertinya tak perlu-"

"Lakukan saja Koo Junhoe. Kita tak boleh bertarung dengan melibatkan manusia," katanya final.

Aku menyadari apa maksud omongannya. Lee Seunghoon ingin menyerang orang yang berada di belakang ketiga bocah menyebalkan ini. Walau aku kesal, namun aku harus melindungi mereka karena aku ingat soal perasaanku terhadap Jinhwan hyung selama ini…

Junhoe POV End

Seunghoon mengarahkan cahaya hitam tersebut kearah sosok yang berada dibelakang Jinhwan, Hanbin, dan Jiwon. Sebenarnya, orang yang dibelakang mereka itu adalah teman Seungyoon. Ia terlambat mengeluarkan serangannya karena melihat serangan Seunghoon mengenai Junhoe dengan telak. Ah… mata kanannya menjadi korban akibat ingin melindungi orang yang ada disana.

"KOO JUNHOE!"

"Sial… seranganku meleset. Kita akan bermain-main lagi nanti," kata Seunghoon lalu menghilang.

"Koo Junhoe bodoh… kenapa kau melindungiku? Aku kan bisa saja menyerang balik Seunghoon," kata orang itu.

"Tenanglah Chanwoo. Serangan Seunghoon tadi nyaris mengenai ketiga bocah bodoh ini. Dan kalau tak salah, ini kekasih… ah bukan… mantan kekasihnya Junhoe. Dia adalah Kim Jinhwan. Anak bermulut besar yang senang memainkan perasaan orang," kata Seungyoon sambil menunjuk Jinhwan.

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Aku peramal. Tentu saja aku bisa tahu. Kau memainkan perasaan Junhoe hanya untuk kesenanganmu. Dan bodohnya… Junhoe benar benar mencintainmu. Haah… kasihan sekali," kata Seungyoon.

"Daripada mengurusi manusia seperti dia, apa yang akan terjadi pada Junhoe nanti?" Tanya chanwoo.

"Mata kanannya harus di operasi karena Seunghoon menyerangnya dengan racun. Walau ujungnya ia akan terlihat seperti memiliki warna mata yang berbeda, tetapi Junhoe bisa selamat," jawab Seungyoon.

Ketiga bocah ini menatap Junhoe. Yah… orang yang mereka sakiti malah melindunginya. Ada rasa penyesalan. Sangat. Sebenarnya mereka bertiga tidak tega memainkan perasaan Junhoe karena mereka tahu Junhoe adalah orang baik. Salahkan Taehyun karena ialah yang membuat dare. Soal Jinhwan menatap Junhoe dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya itu juga ia tidak bisa. Ia ingin melepaskan perasaannya pada Junhoe karena ia memiliki Kim Hanbin disisinya… Dan Hanbin tahu itu…

"Baiklah. Kita bawa saja ke rumah sakit disini. Karena kalau di dunia sihir, Seunghoon bisa mengincarnya kapanpun ia mau," kata Seungyoon.

"Hmm… benar juga. Tapi jika Seunghoon datang kemari?"

"Kita pasang segel di jendela atau pintu agar Seunghoon tak bisa masuk," jawab Seungyoon.

Seungyoon, Chanwoo, dan Junhoe menghilang berkat teleportnya Seungyoon. Mereka sampai di rumah sakit dan Junhoe berhasil di tangani. Agar Junhoe bisa cepat pulang, Chanwoo membantunya dengan healing spell miliknya. Ia membantu mengeringkan jahitan operasi dan matanya agar cepat sehat.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian, Junhoe, Seungyoon dan Chanwoo sedang bercanda dan perban di mata kanan Junhoe sudah bisa dilepas. Benar kata Seungyoon. Matanya akan terlihat seperti orang yang terkena heterochromia. Kenapa? Karena mata kanannya berwarna biru aquamarine. Sedangkan mata kirinya berwarna dark brown. Berkat itu pula Junhoe terpaksa memakai eyepatch. Bagaimana dengan nasib sekolah Junhoe yang berada di dunia manusia? Junhoe sudah keluar dari sana karena Seungyoon yang mengurusnya.

Seperti yang Seungyoon bilang, Junhoe akan masuk ke sekolah Sorcery Academy dimana Seungyoon dan kawan kawannya bersekolah. Ketiga orang itu ternyata tahu dimana Junhoe dirawat. Tentu saja karena mengikuti Seungyoon…

"Mau apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Chanwoo dengan nada sarkastik.

"Kami datang dengan niat baik… kami serius," jawab Jinhwan.

"Seungyoon hyung-"

"Mereka datang dengan niat baik. Aku sudah melihatnya. Kau ingin bertemu Junhoe untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Baiklah. Ayo Chanwoo. Kita hubungi kepala akademi untuk memberitahukan soal Junhoe," kata Seungyoon sambil menunjukkan ponselnya lalu keluar bersama Chanwoo.

Mereka bertiga menunduk disaat Junhoe menatap mereka. Junhoe bingung. Benar apa yang dikatakan Seungyoon. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya berada di dunia manusia karena hari ini ia akan keluar dari rumah sakit lalu ia langsung pergi ke dunia sihir…

"Koo Junhoe… maafkan kami. Sejujurnya itu keinginan Taehyun… dan.. Hubunganku dan Hanbin sudah berakhir karena aku sadar… perasaanku padamu selama ini bukanlah suatu kebohongan," ujar Jinhwan tanpa ada kebohongan di dalamnya.

"Dia bersungguh sungguh loh. Ia tidak bohong, Koo Junhoe. Tak bisakah kau tetap tinggal disini? Aku tahu kau sudah sakit hati karena ulah kami. Terutama Taehyun. Tapi kita bisa memperbaiki semuanya…" ucap Hanbin.

"Aku tahu semuanya dari Seungyoon hyung si peramal itu. tenang saja. Aku sudah memaafkan kalian. Tapi… aku tak bisa tinggal disini lagi…" jawab Junhoe.

Cairan bening keluar dari mata Jinhwan. Ya… dia menangis… menangisi kebodohannya. Selama ini ia sangat mencintai Junhoe. Namun ia menyakitinya karena dare dari Nam Taehyun…

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak bisa untuk tetap disini?" Tanya Jinhwan sambil menahan isakkan.

"Kau ingat soal bandku yang ingin kau lepas ini? Baiklah. Aku akan melepaskannya… kau bisa menyimpan ini untuk mengenangku. Dan alasanku ada hubungannya dengan diriku yang memakai band ini," kata Junhoe sambil melepas bandnya dan memberikannya kepada Jinhwan.

Jinhwan menerimanya dengan senang hati tentu saja. Ia akan mengingat Junhoe dengan band ini. Ia memakai gelang (Band) tersebut di tangannya. Junhoe tersenyum tipis…

"Kenapa kau sangat suka memakainya?" Tanya Jinhwan lagi.

"Tentu saja untuk menyegel diriku sendiri. Kau ingat orang yang beberapa minggu lalu? Ia mengincar ini," kata Junhoe sambil menunjukkan kekuatannya.

Ia membuat salju kecil dan memainkannya. Mereka bertiga mengerti. Dan akhirnya Jinhwan paham alasannya. Jinhwan memeluk Junhoe dan berharap untuk tetap tinggal di Seoul bersamanya….

"Kumohon… tinggalah disini…" kata Jiwon.

"Tidak bisa. Jika aku berada disini, Sorcery Academy akan diserang dan kalian terancam karena aku berada disini. Aku harus menghentikan orang jahat itu," jawab Junhoe.

Seungyoon dan Chanwoo masuk dan membawa baju ganti Junhoe. Itu seragam sekolah Sorcery Academy. Mereka mengambilnya dari ruang seragam setelah memberi informasi tentang Junhoe…

"Junhoe, gantilah bajumu dengan ini. Ini seragam Sorcery. Karena mulai hari ini kau langsung mulai sekolah. Kau sekelas dengan Chanwoo dan tinggal sekamar denganku," kata Seungyoon.

"Sekamar denganmu? Maksudmu?" Tanya Junhoe bingung.

"Sorcery Academy itu sekolah asrama, Koo Junhoe…" jawab Seungyoon.

Junhoe mengangguk paham dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam Sorcery Academy. Sementara itu, Seungyoon dan Chanwoo membereskan barang Junhoe yang sempat mereka ambil dari rumah Junhoe. Setelah Junhoe selesai mengganti bajunya, mereka akan bersiap untuk pergi…

"Kalian sudah selesai berbicara dengan Junhoe?" Tanya Chanwoo yang dijawab dengan anggukkan.

"Tenanglah. Sesekali dia akan datang kemari dan menjenguk kalian. Dan dia juga bisa membawa kalian ke dunia sihir," kata Seungyoon.

Junhoe sedang memikirkan kata kata yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Jinhwan. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan. Namun ia harus menyingkat waktu…

"Jinhwan hyung… kembalilah pada Hanbin hyung… karena ia sangat menyayangimu. Hanya itu yang ingin kuminta…" kata Junhoe.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu… tapi kau harus tahu… aku benar benar menyayangimu, Junhoe-a," kata Jinhwan.

"Aku juga. Aku harus pergi… sampai jumpa…" Kata Junhoe sambil menggandeng tangan Seungyoon dan Chanwoo lalu menghilang dengan teleportnya…

Jinhwan menangis untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia merasa sedih karena kepergian Junhoe. Hanbin ada disampingnya… menenangkan Jinhwan. Mereka bertiga pun kembali ke sekolah…

Sementara itu, Junhoe, Seungyoon, dan Chanwoo sudah berada di dunia sihir. Mereka berjalan jalan sedikit karena Junhoe sudah lupa dengan suasana yang ada di dunia sihir. Mereka pun sampai di sebuah kastil mewah yang terlihat bagus…

Jika dilihat, tidak usang sama sekali karena dirawat. Orang orang yang lewat melihat Junhoe. Junhoe terlihat keren jika memakai seragam Sorcery Academy. Jika boleh tahu, seragamnya sama saja seperti di Seoul. Bedanya terlihat seperti gothic style dengan warna Hitam, putih, merah. Disekolah ini tidak ada jubbah karena murid yang berada disini tidak nyaman dengan itu…

"Kita sudah sampai…" kata Chanwoo.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Kita sudah sampai di Sorcery Academy," kata Seungyoon.

TBC

Annyeong. Ryuko is back… Harusnya saya masih mengerjakan Precious chapter 3. Berhubung otak saya sedang stuck, jadi saya mengerjakan ff ini Okay… Stay tuned yooo

 **Mind to Review?**


	2. Sorcery Academy

Title: You

Main cast: Goo Junhoe

Kim Jinhwan

Song Yunhyeong

Other cast: Other of member iKON and Winner

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Cast punya orang tua dan agensinya, ceritanya punya saya tapi '-'

Warning: BL, Yaoi, DLDR, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Sorcery Academy

Woah Junhoe tak menyangka jika Sorcery Academy sebagus ini. Chanwoo dan Seungyoon mengajaknya masuk dan ia mengenalkan ruangan yang bisa ia pakai nantinya. Setelah itu, Mereka mengajak Junhoe ke ruang kepala akademi. Ia terkejut karena melihat appanya berada disana…

"Appa… kenapa appa berada disini?" Tanya Junhoe bingung.

"Appa kemari karena appa teman dari kepala akademi ini. Beliau bernama Trevorld Nacthan," kata appa Junhoe yang biasa dipanggil dengan Kevin Goo.

"Ah ne… Saya dengar, kamu diserang oleh Lee Seunghoon yang itu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Nacthan selaku kepala akademi yang bijak.

"Sudah lebih baik sejak operasi mataku sudah selesai dilakukan," jawab Junhoe sambil menunjuk kearah Eyepatchnya.

"Anak itu sangat berbahaya. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati saat melawannya," kata kepala akademi.

"Ne… saya akan lebih berhati-hati," kata Junhoe dengan sopan.

"Baiklah… kau boleh pergi ke kamarmu. Setelah jam istirahat siang, kau boleh ke kelas. Kau sudah tahu dimana kamarmu?,"

"Ne. Tadi Seungyoon sudah memberitahu hal itu padaku," kata Junhoe.

"Baiklah… kami permisi dulu," kata Seungyoon lalu mengajak Junhoe dan Chanwoo pergi.

Seungyoon mengajak mereka kearah kantin di akademi. Untung saja mereka sampai tepat waktu. Kalau tidak, makanan akan cepat habis. Mereka mengambil makanan lalu duduk di salah satu tempat yang tersedia. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan dan terjadilah suasana hening…

"Junhoe-ya… kau melamun?" Tanya Chanwoo.

"Sedikit… Aku hanya sedang teringat dengan Jinhwan hyung…" kata Junhoe.

"Kau tahu? Awalnya memang berat rasanya meninggalkan seseorang. Namun seiring waktu, kau tidak akan merasa berat…" kata Chanwoo.

Junhoe mengangguk. Akhirnya ia melihat tiga orang menghampiri mereka. Siapa itu? Dan kalian tahu? Junhoe sedikit terpana melihat sosok namja cantik yang wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan Chanwoo itu. siapa dia? Aigoo Koo Junhoe… Kau sudah berhasil move on rupanya…

"Jung Chanwoo… selama seminggu lebih kalian kemana?" Tanya namja cantik yang terus diperhatikan oleh Junhoe.

"Kami harus mengatasi masalah, sedikit… Yunhyeong hyung," kata Chanwoo.

"Hey Song Yunhyeong… Kau tahu? Bocah sombong itu hampir saja merenggut nyawa lagi," kata Seungyoon.

Ah… jadi namanya Song Yunhyeong. Nama yang manis… tapi… jika dilihat, ia lebih tua dari Junhoe. Junhoe terus saja terdiam karena memilirkan Yunhyeong. Kenapa? Ia terlihat manis seperti Jinhwan. Aduh… Junhoe teringat lagi dengan Jinhwan. Baru saja ia berhasil pergi tanpa ada rasa sedih, perasaan sedih menghantuinya sesaat. Namun ketika ia sadar sekarang yang ia hadapi adalah seorang Yunhyeong, ia mengurungkan niat sedihnya…

"Yaa… Koo Junhoe… kau melamun lagi?" panggil Seungyoon yang terlihat frustasi.

"Eh? Apa? Nggak…" jawab Junhoe karena kaget.

"Aku ingin mengenalkan mereka bertiga. Yang matanya lebar ini namanya Kim Jinwoo. Lalu yang sedikit abnormal ini namanya Song Minho atau panggilannya adalah Mino. Dan… namja yang terus kau perhatikan itu namanya Song Yunhyeong," jelas Chanwoo.

"Ah ne… senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Namaku Koo Junhoe," kata Junhoe.

"Ngmong-ngomong, kenapa kau terus memperhatikan Yunhyeong? Dia terlihat manis?" Tanya Seungyoon seraya menggoda Junhoe.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengamati saja…" elak Junhoe.

Seungyoon berpikir bahwa bocah Koo ini belum bisa melupakan sedikit perasaannya tentang Jinhwan yang sudah berbahagia dengan Hanbin. Seungyoon pun mengelus punggung Junhoe dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih…

"Sabarlah Koo Junhoe… Aku tahu melupakan itu susah. Lupakanlah Jinhwan. Dia sudah bahagia dengan temanmu yang itu," kata Seungyoon sambil menghibur Junhoe.

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa?" Tanya Junhoe dengan bingung.

"Kau memperhatikan Yunhyeong lalu teringat Jinhwan bukan?" Tanya Seungyoon.

"Aigoo… kau ini ada ada saja. Aku sudah melupakannya sedikit. Aku memperhatikannya karena dia sangat manis," jawab Junhoe secara jujur dan terang-terangan.

Jika ada buku tebal milik Nacthan sang kepala akademi, ia ingin menimpuk kepalanya dengan buku itu. Ia malu karena salah membaca ekspresi wajah Junhoe. Sedangkan Yunhyeong? Dia sedang berblushing ria karena omongan Junhoe tadi. Pertama kalinya ia dipuji dan merasa tersipu. Biasanya Yunhyeong tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Namun kali ini? Lidahnya terasa kelu. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat…

"Kudengar Seunghoon menyerangmu ya?" Tanya Jinwoo.

"Ne. Bocah sombong itu menyebalkan. Sebenarnya dia siapa sih?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Hmm… Lee Seunghoon adalah mantan siswa Sorcery Academy. Dia adalah orang yang sangat ambisius. Saat misi pun ia pernah membunuh temannya demi meraih posisi teratas. Namun Nachtan saem menghentikannya dan terjadilah pertikaian. Sejak itulah Seunghoon keluar dan menjadi ancaman. Ia mengincar orang terkuat yang ada di akademi ini untuk ia bunuh agar tak ada yang bisa menggagalkan rencana jahatnya itu," kata Mino.

"Ia menyerangmu waktu itu, artinya kau adalah orang terkuat disini…" kata Yunhyeong.

"Seunghoon sudah mengatakan itu di depan Junhoe langsung. Serangannya mengenai matanya karena ia ingin melindungi Chanwoo dan manusia yang sempat ia sayangi. Karena itu selama beberapa hari kami berada di rumah sakit menungu Junhoe agar Seunghoon tidak menyerangnya," jelas Seungyoon.

"Baiklah… kau harus berhati-hati, Junhoe-ya…" kata Jinwoo sambil mengelus punggung Junhoe lalu dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh Junhoe.

Bel masuk terdengar. Junhoe masuk ke dalam kelas barunya. Ia duduk di samping Chanwoo. Pelajaran terasa menyenangkan menurut Junhoe. Biasanya orang akan takut untuk berinteraksi dengannya. Tapi ini berbeda. orang-orang sangat menerimanya. Pelajaran pun selesai. Sambil menunggu guru, Junhoe menggeser bangkunya lalu berbisik pada Chanwoo….

"Jung Chanwoo… apa kau dekat dengan Song Yunhyeong hyung?" Tanya Junhoe dengan pelan.

"Ne. Aku roommatenya. Waeyo?" Tanya Chanwoo balik.

"Aniyo. Menurutmu, dia itu orang yang seperti apa?"

"Dia itu baik, ramah, perhatian. Namun jika sedang marah, ia terlihat seperti eomma yang sedang memarahi aeginya…" jawab Chanwoo.

"Ah… begitu ya…" kata Junhoe pelan.

"Iya seperti itu. Apa kau suka dengannya?" Tanya Chanwoo antusias secara tiba-tiba.

"Ah itu… aku hanya ingin bertanya… aku-"

"Aku akan mendukungmu jika kau suka dengannya. Siapa tahu Yunhyeong hyung akan luluh denganmu," kata Chanwoo

"Kau ini ada-ada saja…" kata Junhoe.

Pelajaran kembali berjalan. Namun kali ini pelajaran tidak berjalan lancar karena semua murid harus berevakuasi dari Seunghoon. Menurut Junhoe, bocah sombong itu seenak jidatnya saja mengganggu pelajaran. Semua murid mengungsi di ruang auditorium sekolah. Chanwoo melihat Yunhyeong dan langsung menghampirinya…

"Hyung… hyung tidak sempat terkena serangan Seunghoon kan?" Tanya Chanwoo.

"Tidak, Chanie-ah… Lebih baik kau khawatirkan Junhoe dan Seungyoon hyung karena mereka orang yang Seunghoon ingin lenyapkan…" ujar Yunhyeong dengan raut wajah yang sedikit sedih karena ia tak ingin menunjukkan raut wajah sedihnya.

Mino, Jinwoo, dan Seungyoon pun menghampiri Chanwoo dan Yunhyeong. Hey… kemana Junhoe? Jangan bilang ia keluar karena ia sudah kesal lalu ingin menonjok pipi Seunghoon dengan alasan orang itu sudah mengganggu pelajaran. Ah syukurlah itu tak terjadi. Junhoe sedang berdiri disamping jendela lalu mengintip keluar. Apa ia memiliki rencana gila? Seungyoon menghampiri Junhoe karena khawatir…

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Junhoe?"

"Kau bisa merasakan aura keberadaan bocah itu? aku berencana, ketika aura itu menghilang, kita berdua harus pergi dari ruangan ini. Seunghoon hanya mengincar kita," kata Junhoe.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Bisa saja kan Seunghoon akan mengintrogasi mereka semua yang berada disini?" Tanya Seungyoon.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Di ruang sebelah adalah tempat untuk menjebaknya. Nacthan saem sudah memberiku petunjuk," kata Junhoe sambil menunjukkan ponselnya.

Aura hitam itu sudah menjauh. Junhoe dan Seungyoon memulai misi memancing Seunghoon agar masuk kedalam perangkap. Mereka pergi kearah yang berbeda. Nacthan saem dan guru lain sudah menunggu di ruang auditorium sebelah. Tugas Junhoe dan Seungyoon adalah memancing Seunghoon untuk kesana tanpa terkena serangan. Junhoe melihatnya… iya… itu dia…

"Hei bocah sombong... seenaknya saja kau mengganggu pelajaran yang sedang kuperhatikan. Kau tahu? Aku paling benci dengan orang yang mengganggu kegiatanku," kata Junhoe sambil menunjuk wajah Seunghoon

"Hahaha. Kau disini rupanya," ucap Seunghoon.

"Kau mencariku kan? Tangkap aku jika kau bisa," kata Junhoe lalu berlari karena Seunghoon mengejarnya

Setelah beberapa lamanya berlari, Junhoe memberi hand sign pada Seungyoon. Seungyoon mengangguk paham lalu memancing Seunghoon. Beberapa puluh menit mereka memancing Seunghoon. Mereka berhasil melakukannya. Biarlah Seunghoon menjadi urusan para guru. Mereka kembali ke ruang auditorium yang dipakai untuk murid mengungsi…

"Koo Junhoe… kau baik baik saja?" Tanya seseorang dengan raut khawatir. Sangat khawatir.

"Err… Yunhyeong hyung? Ah aku baik baik saja. Tidak ada yang terluka," kata Junhoe sambil tersenyum tipis.

Song Yunhyeong? Namja manis itu? Mengkhawatirkan Junhoe? Woah… Junhoe merasa senang karenanya. Melihat Junhoe baik-baik saja, Yunhyeong tersenyum lega. Chanwoo dan Seungyoon yang melihat kedua orang itu pun tersenyum lega. Akhirnya Junhoe bisa bahagia walau hanya karena omongan ringan bersama Yunhyeong.

"Hyung lihat? Junhoe terlihat cocok dengan Yunhyeong hyung," ujar Chanwoo.

"Kau benar. Dia bisa melupakan sedikit perasaannya pada Jinhwan. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Junhoe seceria ini," kata Seungyoon.

Yunhyeong mampu membawa kembali cahaya kebahagiaan Junhoe yang sempat menghilang. Junhoe sangat merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Yunhyeong yang ada di sampingnya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Namun ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan. Junhoe harus mencari tahu dan melakukan pendekatan pada Yunhyeong. Seorang guru masuk ke ruangan yang penuh murid itu…

"Pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai. Kalian kembalilah ke kamar asrama masing-masing. Terima kasih," kata guru tersebut.

Semua murid yakin Seunghoon berhasil kabur. Seunghoon belum mau menyerah sebelum bisa dikalahkan. Junhoe dan Chanwoo mengambil barang mereka lalu menuju ke kamar masing-masing…

Wizardry Dormitory. Gedung asrama untuk namja. Junhoe melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamarnya lalu ia mengganti bajunya dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Ia melihat Seungyoon yang duduk di meja belajarnya sambil membaca novelnya…

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menonjok wajahnya. Kau tahu? Aku benci dengan orang yang menggangguku dengan seenak jidatnya itu," ucap Junhoe kesal.

"Ahahaha. Aku juga. Lebih baik kau pikirkan cara untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan Yunhyeong daripada kau memikirkan bocah sombong itu," kata Seungyoon sambil menggoda Junhoe.

"Hah? Apa?" Tanya Junhoe karena kaget.

"Kau tahu? Karena pujianmu tadi siang, Yunhyeong tersipu malu tuh. Aku yakin ia juga menyukaimu. Nyatakan perasaanmu padanya sebelum dia diambil orang," kata Seungyoon sambil menggoda(lagi).

Junhoe no comment. Wajahnya memerah karena omongan Seungyoon. Ini pertama kalinya Junhoe menyukai seseorang dan wajahnya memerah. Waktu ia menyukai Jinhwan? Wajahnya tidak memerah karena ia bisa merasakan hal aneh dan itu terbukti benar. Apa Junhoe benar benar menyukai namja manis bermarga Song itu ya?

Ah molla. Junhoe pergi keluar asrama lalu pergi ke perpustakaan. Ia mencari buku yang ingin ia baca. Ia bertemu dengan Yunhyeong disana. Aihh Koo Junhoe… jangan hanya melihat Yunhyeong… bantu dia karena ia kesusahan untuk mengambil buku yang ia mau…

"Kau ingin mengambil buku yang ini?" Tanya Junhoe sambil mengambil buku yang Yunhyeong maksud.

"Ne… itu buku yang ingin kuambil… terima kasih Junhoe," kata Yunhyeong.

"Tak masalah. Kau mau menemaniku membaca buku disini?" Tanya Junhoe dan dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh Yunhyeong.

Aduh… wajah Junhoe memerah lagi… ia mengambil beberapa buku lalu duduk di sebuah ruang baca yang sudah disediakan. Yunhyeong duduk tepat di hadapan Junhoe. Junhoe sedikit kecewa karena hal itu. Tapi tidak apa lah demi pendekatan…

"Kau suka membaca buku?" Tanya Yunhyeong.

"Ya. Waktu aku tinggal di dunia manusia, aku sering membaca buku. Karena suka, Seungyoon hyung sering mendapat jitakkan ekstra dariku jika ia menggangguku," jawab Junhoe.

"Hmm… begitu ya… jika aku yang mengganggumu bagaimana? Apa kau akan menjitakku seperti kau menjitak Seungyoon hyung?" Tanya Yunhyeong sambil melihat kearah Junhoe karena ia berharap agar nasibnya tidak seperti Seungyoon jika ia mengganggu Junhoe.

Aduh… Junhoe bingung ingin menjawab apa. Orang yang ia sukai saat pandangan pertama itu menanyakan hal itu… Junhoe tidak ingin salah bicara di depannya. Jika salah, gagal sudah rencananya untuk pendekatan…

"Kalau hyung menggangguku? Hmm… mungkin aku akan menarik pipimu karena pipimu manis, hyung," jawab Junhoe secara terang-terangan.

Junhoe ini kelewat frontal terkadang. Tapi berkat itu, Yunhyeong berblushing ria kembali. Ia mencoba focus membaca buku namun tidak bisa. Terima kasih karena perkataan manis dari mulut seorang Koo Junhoe. Yunhyeong tidak berani menatap mata Junhoe yang terlihat tajam itu walau sebenarnya ingin sekali. Sayangnya Junhoe memakai eyepatch. Jika tidak, mungkin saja Yunhyeong ber blushing ria dengan rona merah dua kali lipat daripada biasanya…

"Aku tidak manis, Junhoe. Aku ini tampan," keluh Yunhyeong.

"Hyung? Tampan? Oh ayolah… sejak kapan ada namja semanis dirimu…" kata Junhoe sambil menatap intens mata Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong hanya membatu. Ia membatu karena wajah Junhoe yang lumayan dekat. Koo Junhoe memamerkan senyumannya walau senyumannya itu terlihat seperti seringai yang tersamarkan. Daripada jantungnya berdetak cepat lagi, Yunhyeong memfokuskan baca buku. Ah dia malu jika wajah memerahnya ini terlihat oleh Junhoe…

"Apa yang kau baca?" Tanya Junhoe.

"A… Aku membaca buku tentang obat obatan. Selain bayangan, aku juga menguasai sihir medis. Karena itu aku harus membaca buku ini," kata Yunhyeong sambil menunduk.

"Hyung… kau ini hobi sekali menunduk… Apa karena aku tampan?" kata Junhoe.

Perkataan Junhoe ada benarnya. Menurut Yunhyeong, Junhoe itu tampan. Sedikit misterius. Ia ingin tahu kehidupan seorang Koo Junhoe sebelum masuk ke dalam Akademi ini. Mungkin terdengar kurang sopan jika ia bertanya pada orangnya langsung. Jadi… Yunhyeong memutuskan bertanya kepada Seungyoon selaku teman masa kecil Junhoe…

Sesampainya ia di kamar Seungyoon, ia membuka pintu dan melihat Seungyoon disana. Seungyoon sudah tahu maksud kedatangan Yunhyeong. Karena itu, tanpa babibu lagi, Seungyoon menyuruhnya masuk dan mengunci pintu agar bocah bermarga Koo itu tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka…

"Kau pasti ingin bertanya tentang Junhoe, bukan?" Tanya Seungyoon.

"Ne hyung… mungkin ini kurang sopan… tapi aku ingin tahu…" kata Yunhyeong.

"Kau menyukai bocah Koo itu ya?" kata Seungyoon sambil menggoda Yunhyeong.

"Eh? A… apa yang hyung bilang?" panic Yunhyeong.

"Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri. Aku ini seorang peramal dan aku bisa membaca pikiranmu…" kata Seungyoon dengan seringainya.

Yunhyeong menunduk dan mengangguk lemah. Seungyoon tersenyum senang karena Yunhyeong mau mengakui perasaannya. Sepertinya perasaan Junhoe tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Seungyoon menyeringai…

'Koo Junhoe, kau berhutang makanan padaku karena aku dan Chanwoo akan membantumu untuk dekat dengan Yunhyeong' batin Seungyoon.

"Seungyoon hyung?" panggil Yunhyeong sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Seungyoon.

"Eh iya? Oh… ceritakan saja kenapa kau bisa suka dengan Junhoe,"

Yunhyeong menceritakan semuanya. Ini beraawal saat Seungyoon mengenalkan Junhoe pada mereka. Saat itu Junhoe masih di dunia manusia. Seungyoon hanya bisa menunjukkan foto Junhoe yang ia ambil secara diam diam. Saat itu, Junhoe sedang rapat panitia untuk festival pekan budaya. Berkat itulah Yunhyeong menyukai Koo Junhoe yang belum menggunakan eyepatchnya. Namun saat ia melihat Junhoe dari dekat karena sedang makan di kantin, ia ber blushing. Apalagi Junhoe memujinya. Siapa yang tidak tahan coba jika orang yang kau sukai memujimu?

"Ah begitu ya. Saat pertama kali kau menyukai bocah Koo itu, Junhoe sedang memiliki kekasih," ucap Seungyoon.

"Apa? Kekasih?" Tanya Yunhyeong lalu menunduk. Ia merasa perasaannya akan hancur setelah ini.

"Iya. Tapi itu cerita lama. Sekarang hubungannya sudah berakhir. Nama mantan kekasihnya itu adalah Kim Jinhwan. Yah mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih karena permainan Truth or Dare. Sebenarnya Kim Jinhwan itu tidak ingin melakukannya. Cuma ya begitu… sesaat Junhoe merasa hancur. Pertama kali melihatmu, ia mengingat Jinhwan kembali. Namun… setelah kalian berinteraksi saat di auditorium tadi, ia berhasil melupakan mantan kekasihnya itu," cerita Seungyoon dengan panjang.

"Eh? Truth or Dare? Aigoo…"

"Sudahlah… itu semua sudah berlalu. Jinhwan sudah menemukan orang yang mencintainya, dan Junhoe juga sudah bisa melupakannya. Sekarang, kau hanya perlu memikirkan cara bagaimana kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya," kata Seungyoon.

"Kalau dia menolakku?" Tanya Yunhyeong.

"Itu urusan nanti. Yang penting nyatakan saja. Tapi… tunggulah waktu yang tepat," kata Seungyoon.

Yunhyeong mengangguk paham lalu pergi dari kamar Seungyoon. Banyak cara yang harus ia diskusikan dengan Chanwoo. Namun ia urungkan niat itu megingat ia harus mengetahui waktu yang tepat.

Sementara Junhoe? Ia duduk di gazebo yang ada di taman sekolah. Ia membuat rencana tentu saja. Dua minggu lagi, ia berencana untuk berkunjung ke dunia manusia untuk menemui Ahjussi dan ahjummanya yang tinggal di Seoul dan juga menginap beberapa hari. Kenapa? Karena dua minggu lagi, Sorcery Academy akan libur mengingat semua guru akan rapat disana. Rencana ia akan ke dunia manusia itu juga sudah disetujui oleh appa dan eommanya…

"Hey bocah Koo" sapa seseorang sambil menepuk kepala Junhoe.

"Ada apa, Seungyoon hyung?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Aku dengar dari appamu, kau akan pulang ke dunia manusia selama liburan,"

"Ya. Itu benar. Walau liburan kita panjang, aku hanya menginap selama lima hari disana… tapi ada yang membuatku bingung," kata Junhoe.

"Apa yang kau bingungkan?" Tanya Seungyoon.

"Aku ingin sekali mengajak Yunhyeong hyung kesana. Apakah boleh aku mengajaknya?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Ah… jadi itu yang kau bingungkan? Kau tinggal mengajaknya saja. Aku yakin dia mau kok," kata Seungyoon.

"Kau mau ikut juga?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Tidak. Aku mau pergi berkencan dengan Mino. Dan jika aku ikut, aku akan mengganggu kencan kalian. Lebih baik kalian jalan berdua saja. Aku akan membantu kalian teleport," kata Seungyoon.

Yup. Rencana Junhoe sudah ditentukan. Junhoe akan mengajak Yunhyeong. Ia langsung mencari Yunhyeong dan ia menemukan Yunhyeong di kantin sekolah. Junhoe pun menghampiri namja manis bermarga Song itu lalu duduk di sampingnya…

"Eh… Koo Junhoe?" kaget Yunhyeong.

"Aku ingin bicara serius denganmu, hyung," kata Junhoe.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Yunhyeong.

Junhoe menyusun beberapa kalimat diotaknya karena ia gugup. Ia benar benar gugup jika urusan mengajak pergi orang yang ia sukai. Ah akhirnya ketemulah sudah….

"Kita mendapat waktu libur selama sebulan…"

"Ne… waeyo?" Tanya Yunhyeong.

"Selama lima hari… aku akan pergi ke dunia manusia," kata Junhoe.

"Umm… lalu?" Tanya Yunhyeong.

"Kau mau ikut bersamaku?" Tanya Junhoe secara terang terangan.

Yunhyeong terdiam sejenak. Tawaran yang bagus untuk mengakrabkan diri. Tapi… ia terlalu malu untuk menjawab. Namun karena ia melihat Junhoe yang menunggu jawaban darinya, ia pun tersenyum…

"Ne… Aku akan ikut denganmu," kata Yunhyeong sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Beneran?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Ne. aku serius, Koo Junhoe…" kata Yunhyeong.

Junhoe sangat senang karena Yunhyeong menerima ajakkannya. Junhoe pun pergi dari kantin karena senangnya. Junhoe melewati satu ruangan yang tak pernah dimasukki oleh siswa ataupun siswi disana. Karena penasaran, Junhoe masuk. Terlihat ada sebilah pedang. Junhoe mencoba mencabut pedang itu dari tempatnya dan pedang itu berhasil terlepas…

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Koo Junhoe?"

"Eh… Nacthan saem… aku hanya penasaran dengan pedang ini… ini pedang apa?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Itu adalah pedang yang bisa membuatmu kuat. Dan benda itulah yang Seunghoon incar dari sini. Bagaimana kau bisa melepas benda itu dari tempatnya?" Tanya Nacthan.

"Err… aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja saem…"

Nacthan terkejut. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Seungyoon. Hanya orang terkuatlah yang bisa melepas benda berharga itu dari tempatnya. Seungyoon dan Junhoe lah yang bisa melepasnya. Dan berarti tugas mereka adalah… melindungi senjata itu agar tidak jatuh ke tangan yang salah…

"Ah… baiklah… saya permisi, saem…" kata Junhoe sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi.

Akhirnya Nacthan menemukan kedua orang yang ditakdirkan untuk melindungi Sorcery Academy dari penjahat yang tak bertanggung jawab seperti Seunghoon. Entah berkat kejadian ini, liburan di akademi ini di percepat dan ditambah satu bulan lagi. Sebegitu bahagianya semua murid. Walau terlalu cepat, tapi biarlah. Sekarang Junhoe dan Yunhyeong berada di depan pintu masuk dan keluar dunia sihir. Mereka sudah keluar dari dunia sihir. Sekarang… saatnya teleport milik Seungyoon lah yang bekerja…

"Kalian siap?" Tanya Seungyoon.

"Aku siap," kata Yunhyeong sambil memegang ransel berisikan pakaian dan beberapa keperluannya.

"Aku sudah pasti siap. Kau hanya perlu mengarahkan teleportmu ke kamarku," ucap Junhoe.

"Baiklah. Kalian berdua… control kekuatan kalian. Jika Seunghoon datang, panggil kami. Arraseo?" kata Seungyoon.

"Kami mengerti," ucap mereka berdua.

"Bersenang-senanglah. Sampaikan salamku kepada teman-temanmu jika bertemu," kata Seungyoon dan akhirnya mereka sudah masuk ke dalam teleport….

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong. Ryuko is back… Akhirnya saya kembali dengan chapter 2. Terima kasih review kalian yang berharga ini. Walau Cuma sedikit, tetapi ini sangat memotivasi diriku untuk cepat – cepat update. Saya membuat versi novelnya juga lho walau nggak akan di publish di penerbit… doakan saya agar FF ini dan versi novelnya cepat terselesaikan ^-^

Stay tuned yooo~~~

 **Mind to Review?**


	3. Moment With You

Title: You

Main cast: Goo Junhoe

Kim Jinhwan

Song Yunhyeong

Other cast: Other of member iKON and Winner

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Cast punya orang tua dan agensinya, ceritanya punya saya tapi '-'

Warning: BL, Yaoi, DLDR, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Moment With You

Teleportnya benar benar mengantarkan mereka ke rumah Junhoe yang ada di dunia manusia. Oh… lebih tepatnya di kamarnya. Yunhyeong melihat sekeliling. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke dunia manusia. Junhoe sudah selesai menaruh barang Yunhyeong di kamar sebelah. Junhoe tersenyum karena melihat Yunhyeong. Mengingat Junhoe sudah mendapat uang tambahan dari appanya, ia akan mengajak Yunhyeong berjalan-jalan setelah berkunjung ke rumah ahjummanya…

"Yunhyeong hyung… kau mau ikut aku berkunjung ke rumah ahjummaku?"

"Ne… aku ikut," kata Yunhyeong sambil tersenyum.

Junhoe mengeluarkan mobil sportnya yang ia taruh di garasi. Dan… Yunhyeong terkejut karena di dunia manusia sangat keren menurutnya. Junhoe menyuruh Yunhyeong untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Junhoe mengemudikan mobilnya. Pemandangan kota Seoul terlihat indah. Yunhyeong sangat kagum dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat ini…

"Hyung senang melihat pemandangan disini?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Ya… pemandangan yang keren sekali… ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pemandangan di dunia manusia," kata Yunhyeong dengan penuh antusias.

"Pemandangan di malam hari akan terlihat lebih bagus daripada saat ini," ucap Junhoe.

Yah… berhubung Junhoe benar benar sudah lama tinggal di dunia manusia, ia biasa saja jika berada di dunia manusia. Namun berbeda dengan Yunhyeong yang terlihat sangat antusias. Junhoe sangat menikmati waktu seperti ini. Hari-hari yang akan ia lewati bersama Yunhyeong. Sampailah mereka di rumah ahjummanya Junhoe. Saat ini Junhoe sedang menekan bel pintu. Sekali lagi, Yunhyeong mengamati struktur bangunan di dunia manusia. Terlihat sangat berbeda dengan dunia sihir. Seorang yeoja pun keluar dan dia adalah…

"Wah kau pasti sudah menunggu lama, Junhoe goon" ucapnya.

"Ahjumma tahu saja kebiasaanku yang tidak suka menunggu," ucap Junhoe.

Nyonya Goo itu melihat Yunhyeong yang sedang mengamati sekitar. Ah ia paham karena ia ingat waktu pertama kali eommanya Junhoe membawa napyeonnya yang berasal dari dunia sihir.

"Kamu pasti berasal dari dunia sihir ya?" Tanya nyonya Goo.

"Ne… kenapa anda bisa tahu?" Tanya Yunhyeong.

"Aku hanya teringat appa Junhoe waktu pertama kali datang kemari. Itu sudah lama sekali," kata nyonya Goo sambil mengingat.

Junhoe dan Yunhyeong pun masuk. Menurut nyonya Goo, Yunhyeong sangat lucu. Ternyata di dunia sihir ada orang semanis Yunhyeong… itulah pikiran nyonya Goo. Sepertinya Nyonya Goo harus harus berterima kasih karena dongsaengnya menikah dengan orang di dunia sihir. Berkat itu, ia bisa melihat Yunhyeong sekarang…

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya nyonya Goo.

"Namaku Song Yunhyeong. Senang berkenalan dengan anda," kata Yunhyeong dengan sopan.

Yunhyeong dan Junhoe pun mengobrol berdua. Sementara nyonya Goo ber fangirling ria karena melihat Yunhyeong. Karena berfangirling, Nyonya Goo mulai mengajak Yunhyeong untuk berbicara. Mereka menjadi akrab dengan cepat. Yunhyeong pun pergi ke toilet dan nyonya Goo terlihat serius berbicara dengan Junhoe…

"Junhoe goon. Kau memiliki teman yang lucu sekali," katanya.

"Ne… dia memang manis sekali," kata Junhoe.

"Kalian ada rencana pergi berkeliling setelah ini?" Tanya nyonya Goo.

"Ne. Mungkin mengajaknya ke coffee shop atau sedikit berbelanja," kata Junhoe.

Nyonya Goo mengangguk paham. Soal apa yang terjadi pada mata Junhoe, Nyonya Goo sudah tahu dari appanya Junhoe. Nyonya Goo tersenyum senang karena melihat Yunhyeong sudah selesai kembali dari toilet…

"Yunhyeong goon… setelah ini Junhoe akan mengajakmu berkeliling kota Seoul. Bersenang-senanglah," kata nyonya Goo sambil mengelus rambut Yunhyeong.

"Ne ahjumma…" kata Yunhyeong.

"Dan Junhoe goon… jangan sampai Yunhyeong menangis. Sampai dia menangis, aku akan menjitak kepalamu," kata nyonya Goo sambil mehrong.

Junhoe hanya mengangguk. Tanpa diminta pun Junhoe tak akan membuatnya menangis. Setelah berpamitan dengan nyonya Goo, mereka pergi menuju pusat perbelanjaan. Sedari tadi, Junhoe tidak melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong benar-benar mengagumi apa yang ia lihat. Dongdaemun adalah tempat keren yang pernah ia lihat… ok itu menurut Yunhyeong…

"Hyung… Kau mau berjalan sambil melihat toko – toko yang ada?' Tanya Junhoe.

"Ne… ayo kita melihat-lihat toko yang ada," ucap Yunhyeong.

Junhoe menemani Yunhyeong melihat-lihat toko. Antusiasme yang ditunjukkan Yunhyeong membuat Junhoe ingin mencubit pipi namja bermarga Song ini. Cuma… ia harus menahannya. Kalau tidak? Itu akan terasa sakit dan dingin… percayalah… Namun ketika mereka sedang berjalan…

"Eh? Koo Junhoe?"

"Jinhwan hyung…" ucap Junhoe sedikit datar.

Yang awalnya Yunhyeong sedang melihat toko, akhirnya ia terfokus pada Junhoe. Tadi Junhoe bilang apa? Jinhwan? Namja yang di depan mereka ini adalah Jinhwan? Dada Yunhyeong terasa ngilu seketika. Walaupun kata Seungyoon hubungan Junhoe dengan Jinhwan sudah berakhir, namun ia merasa sakit… karena melihat mereka bertemu…

"Koo Junhoe… kapan kau kembali kemari?" Tanya seseorang.

"Baru saja. Kenapa, Hanbin hyung?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu? Festival pekan budaya kali ini sepertinya akan sangat membosankan. Kau mau membantu kami membahasnya?" Tanya seseorang lagi.

"Tidak Jiwon hyung. Aku bukan siswa di sekolah itu lagi," ucap Junhoe.

Yunhyeong berpikir… apa Junhoe lupa bahwa sekarang Junhoe sedang pergi bersamanya? Yunhyeong merasa dilupakan. Seharusnya ia tidak ikut dengan Junhoe…

"Haah baiklah. Mau mengobrol bersama di coffee shop yang sering kita kunjungi?" Tanya Hanbin.

"Tidak. Aku sedang berkencan saat ini," kata Junhoe yang sukses membuat Yunhyeong menoleh karena terkejut.

"Kau berkencan dengan siapa?" Tanya Jinhwan.

"Dengan namja manis ini. Namanya Song Yunhyeong…" ucap Junhoe.

Yang awalnya Yunhyeong merasa sedih, akhirnya ia merasa senang. Ternyata Junhoe tidak lupa dengannya. Jinhwan tersenyum lega karena Junhoe sudah bisa merelakan semua yang terjadi diantara mereka dan Junhoe sudah berhasil menemukan orang yang tepat untuk bersanding dengannya…

"Song Yunhyeong ya? Nama yang lucu. Namaku Kim Jinhwan…" Ucap Jinhwan.

"Ah ne… senang berkenalan denganmu," ucap Yunhyeong.

"Ah begini saja… boleh aku berjalan dengan Yunhyeong?" Tanya Jinhwan.

"Eh? Yunhyeong hyung belum tahu-"

"Tenanglah Koo Junhoe. Nanti kita bisa bertemu di coffee shop," ucap Jinhwan final.

Junhoe hanya bisa menghelakan nafasnya. Sebelum ke Dongdaemun tadi, Junhoe sudah memberi uang pada Yunhyeong walau awalnya tadi ditolak oleh Yunhyeong. Awalnya Junhoe ingin membelikan Yunhyeong sesuatu. Tapi ia bisa lakukan itu nanti setelah Jinhwan berjalan bersama Yunhyeong. Sementara itu Yunhyeong dan Jinhwan sedang berada di toko buku. Yah Jinhwan ingin membeli peralatan untuk dekorasi festival. Yunhyeong hanya melihat-lihat saja. Tidak ada percakapan karena mereka terlarut dalam pikiran masing masing…

"Yunhyeong-a," Jinhwan memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ne?" Tanya Yunhyeong.

"Aku senang akhirnya Junhoe sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuknya,"

"Eh? Orang yang tepat?" Tanya Yunhyeong dengan bingung.

"Iya. Kamu adalah orang yang tepat untuk mengisi hatinya. Aku hanya bisa berharap kali ini Junhoe benar-benar bisa bahagia. Aku tahu aku pernah menyakitinya… tapi… Aku percayakan Junhoe padamu agar dia bisa bahagia," ucap Jinhwan.

Yunhyeong mengerti dengan perkataan Jinhwan karena Seungyoon sudah menceritakan semuanya. Yunhyeong pun mengangguk. Sementara Junhoe, Hanbin, dan Jiwon sedang pergi ke toko pakaian…

"Koo Junhoe, kekasihmu itu manis ya," ucap Hanbin.

"Dia belum menjadi kekasihku. Mungkin aku akan menyatakan perasaanku hari ini," ucap Junhoe.

"Ya… semoga sukses," ucap Jiwon.

Sejak kepergian Junhoe ke dunia sihir, ketiga bocah itu menjadi baik padanya. Keren kan? Karena sudah sore, Mereka pergi ke Coffee shop. Disana sudah ada Jinhwan dan Yunhyeong yang sedang menunggu mereka. Junhoe langsung duduk di samping Yunhyeong dan juga Hanbin langsung duduk di samping Jinhwan…

"Yunhyeong hyung… apa tadi tidak ada masalah?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa Junhoe-a?" Tanya Yunhyeong kembali.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Ini soal bocah sombong –Seunghoon- itu," ucap Junhoe yang tidak di mengerti oleh ketiga orang lainnya.

"Oh dia… sejauh ini tidak ada masalah, Junhoe-a," ucap Yunhyeong.

Junhoe tersenyum lega karenanya. Perbincangan mengenai festival pun dilakukan karena Junhoe dimintai pendapat. Yunhyeong mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain karena ia ingin melihat suasana di coffee shop ini. Ia mengagumi arsitektur yang ada. Junhoe melirik kearah Yunhyeong dan tersenyum. Junhoe sangat menyayangi namja bermarga Song ini…

"Baiklah kami pulang dulu. Semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan," kata Jinhwan.

"Terima kasih," kata Junhoe.

Setelah ketiga bocah itu pergi, Junhoe membeli kue dan caramel latte untuk Yunhyeong. Karena Junhoe lumayan tidak menyukai makanan dan minuman manis, ia tidak ingin memesan untuk dirinya…

"Ini untukku?" Tanya Yunhyeong.

"Ya. Itu untukmu. Aku tidak terlalu suka makanan manis," ucap Junhoe.

Yunhyeong mengangguk paham dan memakan kue yang dibelikan oleh Junhoe. Oh… cheesecake yang Yunhyeong makan ini rasanya enak sekali. Sesekali Yunhyeong ingin memasakkan sesuatu makanan untuk Junhoe. Beruntung karena Yunhyeong bisa memasak dan juga makanan dunia sihir tak jauh sama dengan makanan dunia manusia.

Selesai dengan acara makan kue di coffee shop, Junhoe mengajak Yunhyeong ke taman kota. Kaliah tahu? Yunhyeong terpesona dengan suasana malam di dunia manusia. Ia memfoto kota Seoul di malam hari dan Junhoe pun mengajak Yunhyeong duduk di salah satu bangku di taman…

"Hyung… kau tahu? Saat aku masih tinggal disini, aku sering menghabiskan waktu di taman ini sendirian," ucap Junhoe.

"Eh? Bukankah kau…" Yunhyeong langsung menutup mulutnya.

Aduh gawat.. jangan sampai Yunhyeong meneruskan ucapannya. Junhoe bisa kecewa padanya… Yunhyeong merutukki timdakkannya tadi. Junhoe pun tersenyum san mengelus surai milik Yunhyeong…

"Aku yakin kau sudah mendengar cerita soal diriku dari Seungyoon atau bahkan dari Jinhwan hyung sendiri. Tapi itu cerita lama, Yunhyeong hyung… Dan aku juga tak pernah mengajaknya kemari…" ucap Junhoe.

"Heee… jinjjayo?" Tanya Yunhyeong.

"Ne. Inilah pertama kalinya aku membawa seseorang yang special… yaitu… dirimu, Yunhyeong hyung," kata Junhoe.

Yunhyeong terlewat senang. Sangat senang. Yunhyeong menahan rona merah yang ingin keluar dari wajahnya. Junhoe mulai gugup. Ia harus menyatakan perasaannya saat ini juga… Junhoe memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Yunhyeong dan menatap manik namja manis itu…

"Yunhyeong hyung… saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku menyukaimu… ah tidak… aku mencintaimu… kau percaya dengan Love at First sight? Itulah yang aku alami saat ini denganmu… kau ingin menjadi milikku dan menjalani kehidupan ini bersamaku?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Heee? Kau… menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?" Yunhyeong kaget.

"Ne… walaupun kau bukan yang pertama untukku, tetapi aku sangat menyayangimu, Yunhyeong hyung…" ucap Junhoe.

*Yunhyeong POV*

Koo Junhoe… menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Omoo… aku senang sekali. Aku gugup untuk menjawabnya. Apalagi dia menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku. Aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah saat ini…

"Tak apa kau tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang… dan mungkin ini memang terlalu cepat-"

"Aku menerimanya, Koo Junhoe," ucapku.

"Eh? Kau menerimaku?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Ne… aku menerimamu," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Aku yakin, aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini karena terlalu senang. Aku menatap langit malam yang terlihat indah ini. Malam yang indah ditambah orang yang kusuka menyatakan perasaannya padaku… Hari ini sangat menyenangkan walau tadi aku sempat sakit karena melihat Junhoe berinteraksi dengan mantan kekasihnya itu…

"Hyungie… ayo kita pulang… ini sudah malam…" kata Junhoe sambil menggandeng tanganku.

Aku mengangguk dan kami pulang ke rumah Junhoe. Sekarang kami sudah sampai di rumah milik Junhoe. Ah aku merasa lelah. Karena itu aku merebahkan badanku di kasur. Aku melihat Junhoe duduk datang dan duduk di kasur…

"Hyung… tadi aku diberi tiket festival pekan budaya oleh teman-temanku yang tadi. Kau mau ikut bersamaku?" Tanya Junhoe sambil memberi tiket kepadaku.

"Ne… aku ikut denganmu,"

Junhoe merebahkan badannya disampingku. Aku melihat tiket ini sekilas. Aku berharap, semoga saja tidak ada kekacauan yang Seunghoon buat. Aku merasakan saat ini Junhoe sedang mengelus rambutku. Aku menoleh kearahnya…

"Ada apa?"

"Aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa para panitia mendekorasi sekolah…" ucap Junhoe.

"Ah iya… itu sekolahmu yang dulu kan? Teman-temanmu pasti sangat merindukanmu," ucapku.

"Kau mau percaya? Aku hampir tidak memiliki teman disana. Mereka takut padaku… katanya, aku ini dingin dan angkuh," ucapnya.

"Aku yakin tidak. Mereka hanya tidak mengenal siapa dirimu dan kau juga berusaha menutupi kekuatanmu," ucapku sambil mengelus rambutnya.

.

.

.

Empat hari terlewati dengan menyenangkan. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kami berada di dunia manusia. Sekarang ini kami berada di sekolah Junhoe yang dulu. Suasananya terasa damai dan bersahabat. Setelah puas berkeliling dan membeli beberapa makanan di stand yang ada, Junhoe menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku untuk masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Entah ia akan membawaku kemana. Ah ternyata ia membawaku ke atap sekolah…

"Apa kau sering menghabiskan waktumu disini?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Aku selalu datang kemari ketika jam istirahat. Aku senang menatap langit," ucapnya.

Junhoe memberi kabar kepada Seungyoon hyung untuk datang kemari. Tanpa waktu lama, Seungyoon hyung pun datang dan mengantar kami ke rumah Junhoe. Aku harus membereskan barangku yang aku bawa. Aku membereskan barang barang ini sekaligus merapihkan kamarnya agar tetap bersih. Setelah selesai, aku menghampiri mereka dan Seungyoon hyung melakukan tugasnya untuk membuka jalur teleport menuju pintu masuk dunia sihir.

Setelah kami masuk ke dunia sihir, Seungyoon hyung langsung membuka jalur teleport menuju Sorcery Academy. Sampailah kami disana. Lebih tepatnya di kamar asrama Junhoe dan Seungyoon hyung.

"Hei Koo Junhoe… kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih ya?" ucap Seungyoon hyung.

"Ya. Lima hari yang lalu," ucap Junhoe sambil merangkulku.

"Aku sudah tahu. Aku kan peramal," ucap Seungyoon hyung.

Aku langsung keluar dan pergi ke kamar asramaku dan Chanwoo. Aku melihat Chanwoo yang menatapku dengan tatapan anehnya. Aish… tenanglah Yunhyeong… Chanwoo bukan orang yang suka memakan daging orang lain… Ia masih suka memakan daging sapi…

"Hyung… kudengar kau dan Junhoe hyung sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih ya?"

"Ne. Lima hari yang lalu," ucapku.

"Kau tak berniat untuk mentraktirku hyung?" ucap Chanwoo.

Aku membeku karena Chanwoo menatapku lagi. Omo… Yunhyeong-a… Chanwoo masih suka makan daging sapi… aihh… hentikan sugesti konyolku ini… walau aku mencoba menenangkan diri dengan cara itu, sepertinya tak akan berhasil. Baiklah… aku harus mentraktirnya sedikit makanan daripada aku yang dimakan olehnya ._.

Sampailah aku di kantin bersama Chanwoo. Ah… aku benar benar mentraktirnya hari ini… ingat… demi keselamatan diriku… Saat makanan yang aku dan Chanwoo pesan datang, Junhoe dan Seungyoon hyung pun datang dan duduk di kursi…

"Hyungie… kenapa kau tak mengajakku makan bersma disini?" Tanya Junhoe sambil memelukku.

"Aku tidak mau dimakan sama Chanwoo. Dagingku tidak enak untuk dimakan," ucapku.

"Hah? Untuk apa aku makan daging hyung?" Tanya Chanwoo.

"Habisnya kau menatapku seolah kau ingin memakanku hidup-hidup," ucapku lagi.

"Haah… hyung ada-ada saja. Aku menatapmu karena aku minta ditraktir makanan… bukan karena ingin memakanmu, hyung," ucap Chanwoo dengan ekspresi "-_-".

Seungyoon hyung dan Junhoe tertawa mendengar ucapanku. Chanwoo juga ikutan tertawa. Setidaknya aku juga merasa terhibur karena mereka tertawa. Aku melihat dua orang datang lagi kemari. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mino hyung dan Jinwoo hyung?

Berbicara soal Chanwoo yang seolah ingin memakanku hidup-hidup itu membuatku merinding. Matanya benar-benar memberi isyarat bahwa ia sedang lapar… Aku sering panic jika Chanwoo sudah mengeluarkan tatapan laparnya karena jika ia lapar, ia selalu menoleh kearahku. Ah jadi selama ini dia minta di traktir olehku ya? Aku baru tahu…

"Kalian darimana saja?" Tanya Junhoe pada Jinwoo hyung dan Mino hyung.

"Kami baru saja kembali dari kota dan membeli manisan bunga," ucap Jinwoo hyung sambil menunjukkan makanan favoritnya.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian berdua yang baru saja kembali dari dunia manusia?" Tanya Mino hyung sambil menunjukku dan Junhoe secara bergantian.

"Kabarnya sangat baik. Kalian tahu? Yunhyeong dan Junhoe sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih loh," ucap Seungyoon hyung.

"Woahh… jinjjayo? Chukkae," ucap Jinwoo hyung.

Awalnya pembicaraan terasa menyenangkan karena membahas apa saja yang kualami di dunia manusia bersama Junhoe. Namun seiring waktu, pembicaraan ini menjadi serius karena ini membahas soal musuh abadi Sorcery Academy. Siapa lagi jika bukan Seunghoon? Namja yang mengincar sesuatu yang berada di akademi ini. Bukan Cuma sesuatu itu… ia mengincar nyawa Junhoe dan Seungyoon hyung karena mereka lah yang terkuat di akademi ini…

"Sepertinya keamanan di akademi ini akan ditingkatkan dua kali lipat… semoga saja anak itu tidak bisa mengganggu kita di saat jam pelajaran," ucap Mino hyung.

"Ne… tapi sepertinya Seunghoon akan bergerak dalam waktu dekat karena ia sudah tidak sabar untuk merampas harta berharga milik Sorcery Academy," kata Seungyoon hyung sambil melihat kearah kartu miliknya.

"Aku harap, ia tidak melibatkan manusia biasa untuk dijadikan sandera ataupun kaki tangannya," ucap Jinwoo hyung.

Kita tidak boleh melibatkan manusia biasa karena mereka bisa sekarat. Selain itu, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku khawatir jika Seunghoon benar-benar menggunakan manusia biasa untuk ia jadikan sandera.

Aku yakin Seungyoon hyung sedang memutar otaknya untuk berpikir. Ia memikirkan suatu cara dengan serius karena ada kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Terlihat kok dari raut wajah Seungyoon hyung yang menjadi pucat pasi…

"Aku tidak yakin jika kali ini tidak melibatkan manusia biasa. Seunghoon akan membawa manusia biasa itu sebagai sanderanya lalu menjadikannya sebagai team untuk menghancurkan kita. Dan ini sangatlah buruk…" ucap Seungyoon hyung.

"Kenapa? Kenapa bisa sangat buruk?" Tanya Jinwoo hyung.

"Walaupun kita bisa mengalahkan mereka… mereka akan berusaha membunuh orang terkuat terlebih dahulu… ah… aku harus membahas ini semua bersama Nacthan saem," kata Seungyoon hyung lalu berlari kearah ruang Nacthan saem.

*Yunhyeong POV End

Saat ini Seungyoon sedang membahas semuanya. Nacthan saem sangat terkejut. Ia terkejut karena mengetahui Seunghoon akan melibatkan manusia biasa nantinya. Sepertinya ini senjata untuk membuat Junhoe melemah… intinya mulai saat ini, Nacthan saem harus bergerak lalu melatih Junhoe dan Seungyoon selama liburan agar kemampuan mereka bertambah.

Sementara di dunia manusia, Jinhwan sedang duduk di taman sekolahnya. Ia mengamati gelang yang Junhoe berikan padanya. Gelang yang menyegel kekuatan mantan kekasihnya itu. Entah mengapa Jinhwan memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak mengenai Junhoe dan band ini. Ia melihat sebuah sinar putih dan keluarlah seseorang disana… ia mengenal orang itu…

"Ah kau kan…"

"Aku teman Junhoe yang waktu itu bersama Junhoe di rumah sakit. Namaku Kang Seungyoon … tujuanku kemari untuk mengambil band yang sempat Junhoe berikan padamu," ucap Seungyoon sambil menunjuk band itu.

"Ah benda ini? Kenapa?" Tanya Jinhwan.

"Kau lupa? Aku ini peramal. Aku merasakan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada Junhoe jika kau menyimpan benda itu," ucap Seungyoon.

"Aku juga merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak… baiklah… kau boleh mengambil benda ini…" kata Jinhwan sambil memberikan band itu.

"Terima kasih karena kau mau memahaminya. Sebaiknya, kau dan teman-temanmu itu mulai berjaga diri. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun saat ini…" kata Seungyoon.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada kami?" Tanya Jinhwan.

'Karena kalian lah orang yang akan Seunghoon ambil untuk dijadikan team yang akan melawan Junhoe…' batin Seungyoon.

"katakanlah padaku," kata Jinhwan.

"Aku tidak bisa berkata banyak. Intinya, jika orang ini membawa kalian dan ia memegang kepala kalian, kalian tidak boleh terpengaruh. Caranya hanya satu… kalian harus memakai kalung ini. Kalung ini akan menangkal kekuatan orang itu lalu berpura-puralah menuruti ucapan itu jika saat itu terjadi. Tetapi jika itu gagal, aku akan melepaskan kekuatan yang mempengaruhi kalian itu," kata Seungyoon sambil menunjukkan foto Seunghoon.

Setelah itu Seungyoon memberikan kalung yang sudah ia beri jurus agar mereka tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh Seunghoon. Lalu Seungyoon pun kembali ke dunia sihir. Jinhwan menatap kalung pemberian Seungyoon itu. ia memakainya dan ia memutuskan memberikan kalung itu kepada Jiwon, Hanbin, Taehyun, dan adiknya Jiwon yang bernama Kim Donghyuk. Ia merasa sesuatu hal buruk yang akan menimpa mereka dan juga akan menimpa Junhoe…

Seungyoon kembali dengan band milik Junhoe. Ia memberikan band itu kepada Junhoe. Kenapa? Seungyoon melihat, Seunghoon akan menggunakan band itu untuk menghabisi Junhoe. Karena itu ia mengambilnya sebelum terlambat. Junhoe dan Seungyoon pun pergi ke ruang Nacthan saem untuk membahas soal band ini…

"Saem… aku sudah berhasil mengambil band ini dari mantan kekasih Junhoe dan juga memberi kalung yang akan menyelamatkan mereka dari Seunghoon. Langkah selanjutnya, kita harus menyembunyikan atau melenyapkan band ini untuk selamanya," ucap Seungyoon.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Aku akan melenyapkan kekuatan segel yang ada di band ini lalu aku akan menaruh band yang sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan itu di dalam ruang rahasia," kata Nacthan saem.

Junhoe mengangguk. Nacthan saem mulai melenyapkan kekuatan segel yang berada di band ini. Lenyaplah sudah kekuatan itu. setelah itu Nacthan saem menaruh band itu di tempat tersembunyi yang tidak akan bisa ditemukan oleh orang lain. Seungyoon sudah bisa sedikit bernafas lega walau ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sahabat masa kecilnya itu nanti. Bocah Koo ini masih sedikit rapuh ketika melihat Jinhwan. Seunghoon memang hebat karena dengan cepat, ia mengetahui sedikit kelemahan Junhoe. Tetapi Seungyoon tidak akan membiarkan itu. Ia berjanji pada dirinya untuk menjadi lebih kuat...

Seungyoon mengajak Junhoe ke kamar mereka. Junhoe menatap sahabat masa kecilnya ini. Tak biasanya Seungyoon akan menatapnya dengan tatapan seriusnya. Seungyoon duduk di sofa dan Junhoe duduk di ranjangnya. Seungyoon menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sedikit berat lalu menatap Junhoe…

"Junhoe… Aku harus mengatakan hal ini… ini menyangkut dengan dirimu…"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Aku melihat apa yang akan terjadi saat Seunghoon bergerak dan berusaha mengambil harta benda itu," ucap Seungyoon.

"Lalu? Apa dia akan membunuhku?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Ne. dia akan membunuhmu… tetapi kau tidak mati… dia akan menggunakan manusia biasa untuk menghadapi kekuatanmu," kata Seungyoon.

"Siapa manusia yang ia peralat?" ucap Junhoe mulai panic namun berusaha terlihat dingin.

"Salah satu dari kelima orang itu, ada Jinhwan. Dia yang akan maju paling pertama dan dia yang akan membuatmu sedikit cedera,"

DEG!

Dadanya sakit seakan ada pedang katana yang menusuk jantungnya. Dia akan cedera? Jika ia cedera, ia tidak bisa melindungi Yunhyeong lagi… Yunhyeong bisa mati di tangan bocah menyebalkan itu… Ini pertama kalinya Junhoe merasa takut…

"Bagaimana dengan Yunhyeong hyung? Apa nanti ia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Junhoe pelan.

"Yunhyeong… dia baik-baik saja… dia tidak terkena serangan. Kau harus khawatir pada dirimu sendiri. Aku hanya ingin bilang… mulai besok kita berdua akan dilatih secara khusus oleh Nacthan saem agar kita siap menghadapi serangan Seunghoon," ucap Seungyoon.

"Baiklah… aku ikut,"

TBC

Annyeong. Ryuko is back… Fuwaaa Chapter 3 prosesnya panjang. Terima kasih review kalian yang sangat memotivasi diriku untuk cepat – cepat update ini. Reviewnya akan kubalas nanti hehe. Terima kasih banyak~

Stay tuned yooo~~~

 **Mind to Review?**


	4. Hey, Can you Tell Me?

Title: You

Main cast: Goo Junhoe

Kim Jinhwan

Song Yunhyeong

Other cast: Other of member iKON and Winner

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Cast punya orang tua dan agensinya, ceritanya punya saya tapi '-'

Warning: BL, Yaoi, DLDR, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4: Hey, Can you Tell Me?

Sudah seminggu ini Yunhyeong sangat bingung dengan namja Koo itu. pasalnya, Bocah Koo itu hanya duduk sambil menunduk seolah ia mendapat kabar buruk. Okay, Junhoe memang mendapat kabar buruk. Tetapi Yunhyeong tidak tahu kabar apa yang membuat kekasih tampannya ini merenung seperti itu. Saat Yunhyeong ingin menghampiri Junhoe, sebuah tangan mencegahnya…

"Biar aku saja yang menghampirinya. Hyung jangan khawatir… Junhoe pasti baik-baik saja,"

"Tapi Seungyoon hyung… Sudah seminggu Junhoe terus merenung dan berlatih terlalu keras bersama Nacthan saem. Aku khawatir…" ucap Yunhyeong.

"Mungkin Junhoe hanya lelah. Ia belum tahu seberapa kuat dirinya. Mungkin ia merenung karena itu," kata Seungyoon.

"Aku yakin bukan karena itu… ia-"

"Jung Chanwoo… Ajaklah Yunhyeong ke kota agar ia tenang," kata Seungyoon pada Chanwoo.

"Ne hyung… hyung ingin kubawakan apa?" Tanya Chanwoo.

"Bawakan saja aku dan Junhoe manisan –"

"Junhoe tidak suka makanan manis…" kata Yunhyeong secara tiba-tiba.

Chanwoo mengangguk lalu menarik lengan Yunhyeong agar pergi bersamanya. Seungyoon tahu apa yang bocah Koo ini pikirkan. Seungyoon pun menghampiri Junhoe dan duduk disamping namja dingin itu…

"Koo Junhoe… jangan terus merenung seperti ini,"

"Kau mau percaya hyung? Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa takut. Aku takut Yunhyeongku akan terluka. Bukan berarti ia tidak terkena serangan Seunghoon, lantas ia akan baik-baik saja kan?" ucap Junhoe sambil menunduk.

Perkataan Junhoe ada benarnya juga. Demi keselamatan semuanya, Seungyoon menggunakan kekuatan fortune teller itu lagi… ia ingin melihat secara jelas tentang apa yang akan terjadi saat Seunghoon kemari bersama team baru untuk melenyapkan akademi ini… Seungyoon benar-benar pucat pasi dan sekilas melirik kearah Junhoe…

"Ka… kau benar Junhoe… tidak terkena serangan Seunghoon bukan berarti ia akan baik-baik saja… Yunhyeong…" Seungyoon menggantungkan kalimatnya karena ia bingung dengan cara apa ia akan menjelaskannya..

"Katakan saja hyung… apapun itu. Aku siap mendengarnya," ucap Junhoe.

"Haah… baiklah… Yunhyeong memang tidak terkena serangan Seunghoon. Namun ia terkena serangan dari Jinhwan. Jika kau tak bisa menolongnya, Seunghoon akan membunuhnya baru ia akan membunuhmu," kata Seungyoon dengan lirih.

Jantungnya terasa tertusuk oleh sebilah katana. Yunhyeong akan mati ditangan bocah sombong itu? Junhoe semakin merenung karena itu. Seungyoon melihat Chanwoo dan Yunhyeong sudah kembali membawa makanan yang Seungyoon minta…

"Koo Junhoe… ada apa dengan dirimu?" Tanya Yunhyeong sambil duduk disamping namja Koo itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hyung," jawab Junhoe singkat.

Seungyoon menarik Chanwoo dan membiarkan Yunhyeong bersama Junhoe. Untung saja saat ini mereka sedang berada di kamarnya Junhoe dan Seungyoon. Jika tidak, itu akan terlihat jelas… percayalah. Karena mereka duduk di sofa, Junhoe pun merebahkan dirinya dan menjadikan paha Yunhyeong sebagai bantalnya. Yunhyeong mengamati wajah Junhoe secara seksama. Sepertinya ada yang ingin dibicarakan…

"Ada apa dengan dirimu, Junhoe ya?" Tanya Yunhyeong.

"Aku baik-baik saja…" ucap Junhoe.

"Tapi selama seminggu ini kau terus merenung dan berlatih keras. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu," kata Yunhyeong sambil memainkan rambut Junhoe.

"Aku belum siap mengatakannya… mungkin nanti akan kukatakan di saat yang tepat," ucap Junhoe.

Yunhyeong menghelakan nafasnya dengan berat. Junhoe melihat wajah Yunhyeong yang terlihat sangat khawatir padanya. Junhoe juga tahu sebenarnya namja bermarga Song ini sedang menahan rasa sedihnya. Yunhyeong sedih karena Junhoe tidak terbuka padanya…

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tak ingin menceritakannya sekarang. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap menceritakan semuanya padaku," kata Yunhyeong sambil tersenyum miris.

"H… hyung… mianhae… a-"

"Sttt… gwaenchana Junhoe-ya…" ucap Yunhyeong dengan lirih sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Junhoe.

Perasaan Junhoe semakin kacau. Ia belum siap menceritakan apa yang Seungyoon katakan padanya. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mereka terpaut pada pikirannya masing-masing. Yunhyeong hanya memainkan rambut Junhoe tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Ia membiarkan Junhoe menenangkan pikirannya itu. Sedangkan Junhoe sedang marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya berharap, ia bisa menjadi lebih kuat dan bisa melindungi Yunhyeong. Okay… mungkin ia harus menceritakannya daripada pikirannya semakin kacau…

"Baiklah… aku akan menceritakannya sekarang…"

"Ehhh?" kaget Yunhyeong.

"Yunhyeong hyung… aku merasa takut untuk pertama kalinya," Junhoe mulai menceritakannya.

"Kau takut kenapa, Junhoe-ya?" Tanya Yunhyeong.

"Ini soal bocah sombong itu… Seungyoon hyung sudah melihat semuanya..." ucap Junhoe.

"Umm… lalu?"

"Seunghoon akan melibatkan manusia biasa. Orang yang bocah itu libatkan adalah teman-temanku. Dan salah satu dari mereka ada Jinhwan hyung. Dia yang akan membuatku cedera lalu melukaimu. Setelah itu, Seunghoon akan menghabisi nyawamu dan juga nyawaku," ucap Junhoe.

Yunhyeong terdiam. Jadi ini yang membuat Junhoe merenung dan berlatih keras? Yunhyeong terdiam berkat itu. Junhoe pun duduk dan menarik Yunhyeong kedalam dekapannya…

"Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, hyung. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi kuat lalu aku akan melindungimu…"

Yunhyeong tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Junhoe merasa Yunhyeong menangis pelan di dalam pelukkannya. Yunhyeong menangis karena mengkhawatirkan namja yang ia sayangi ini. Junhoe harus kembali ke ruang latihan karena ia harus berlatih. Yunhyeong menatap punggung Junhoe. Itulah pandangan terakhirnya sebelum semua pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap. Yap… Yunhyeong mulai tertidur di sofa kamar asrama milik Junhoe dan Seungyoon karena menangis.

Junhoe memulai latihannya. Pikiran kacaunya ini membuatnya sedih. Ia terus terbayang wajah Yunhyeong yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Ia tidak ingin Seunghoon membunuh kekasihnya itu. Ia harus menjadi kuat. Harus! Junhoe benar-benar kehilangan kendali atas kekuatannya. Nacthan saem terkejut. Inikah kekuatan Junhoe yang sebenarnya? Kekuatannya terlalu besar. Sepertinya Junhoe mewarisi kekuatan itu dari appanya.

"Koo Junhoe … kau hampir saja membekukan seisi ruangan ini," ucap Nacthan saem sambil menepuk Junhoe.

"Ehhh?"

"Sekarang kau tak perlu khawatir lagi, Junhoe… kau bisa melindungi Yunhyeong dan akademi ini dengan kekuatanmu itu," kata Seungyoon sambil tersenyum.

Junhoe sudah bisa bernafas lega. Ia bisa melindungi Yunhyeong dan tak perlu khawatir lagi… Seungyoon percaya Junhoe bisa merubah hal buruk yang ia lihat menjadi sesuatu yang lebih baik. Satu jam berada disana membuat Junhoe semakin giat berlatih. Karena selesai, Junhoe kembali ke kamarnya. Ia melihat Yunhyeong yang tertidur di sofa. Junhoe duduk lalu mengelus pipi Yunhyeong dengan pelan agar sang empu tidak terbangun…

"Yunhyeong hyung… kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi… aku akan melindungimu," ucap Junhoe pelan.

Yunhyeong terbangun dan menatap Junhoe yang sedang menatapnya. Ia memegang tangan Junhoe yang terasa dingin itu. Junhoe menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong paham kekasih tampannya ini lelah karena berlatih…

"Hyung… aku lelah,"

"Kau harus beristirahat. Tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu disini," ucap Yunhyeong sambil mengelus rambut Junhoe.

"Arraseo hyung,"

Junhoe kembali merebahkan diri lalu menjadikan paha Yunhyeong sebagai bantalnya. Kekhawatiran Junhoe sudah menghilang karena mengingat perkataan Seungyoon dan Nacthan saem. Kekuatan terbesar harus ia satukan dengan love power. Kekuatan cinta adalah segalanya. Yunhyeong memainkan rambut Junhoe dan mengamati wajah tampan itu. Yunhyeong tersenyum sedikit lega karena raut wajah Junhoe sudah lebih baik daripada sebelumnya…

"Perasaanmu sudah membaik, Junhoe-ya?" Tanya Yunhyeong.

"Ne… sudah lebih baik. Bahkan sangat baik," ucap Junhoe sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Yunhyeong lagi.

"Karena… saat aku berlatih aku teringat wajahmu yang sedang tersenyum. Itu memotivasi diriku agar aku giat berlatih,"

Aigoo Junhoe… mulut manisnya berucap lagi. Yunhyeong pun berblushing ria kembali. Tapi perkataan Junhoe itu benar apa adanya. Ia benar-benar bertekad untuk melindungi namja bermarga Song ini. Karena itu saat latihan, ia mengingat wajah Yunhyeong yang sedang tersenyum padanya…

"Hyungie… kau sakit?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Eh? A… aniya… aku baik-baik saja,"

"Wajahmu memerah, hyung," kata Junhoe sambil menaruh punggung tangannya di dahi Yunhyeong.

Rona merah diwajahnya semakin bertambah. Junhoe hanya tersenyum miring –menyeringai- karena melihat tingkah Yunhyeong yang lucu ini. Junhoe sangat bersyukur karena ia bisa memiliki Yunhyeong. Yunhyeongnya yang manis itu… Yang setia padanya, yang mau menerima Junhoe apa adanya, bahkan berkat Yunhyeong, Junhoe mulai terbuka…

"Hyung… aku punya pertanyaan,"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Yunhyeong.

"Hyung tidak akan menyakitiku seperti Jinhwan hyung kan?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Tidak akan Junhoe-ya… aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu," ucap Yunhyeong sambil memainkan rambut Junhoe.

Junhoe lega mendengarnya. Sebenarnya tanpa ia harus bertanya seperti itu, Yunhyeong tidak akan pernah menyakiti perasaannya. Yunhyeong tersenyum saat melihat Junhoe tertidur. Yunhyeong berharap, Junhoe tidak terlalu keras berlatih. Ia melihat Seungyoon dan Chanwoo masuk…

"Yunhyeong hyung –"

"Sttt… Junhoe sedang tidur. Pelankan suaramu," ucap Yunhyeong sambil memberi isyarat agar tidak berisik.

"Junhoe pasti terlalu lelah berlatih," kata Seungyoon.

Yunhyeong mengangguk. Yunhyeong memindahkan Junhoe ke ranjangnya. Yunhyeong duduk di kasur lalu melihat kearah Junhoe yang tertidur pulas. Seungyoon dan Chanwoo menatap Yunhyeong dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan…

"Yunhyeong. Bagaimana jika selama seminggu kau bertukar kamar denganku?"

"Ehhh? Maksud hyung?" kaget Yunhyeong.

"Maksudku, kau tidur disini dengan Junhoe lalu aku akan tidur bersama Chanwoo. Tenanglah… Chanwoo sudah merapikan pakaianmu," kata Seungyoon sambil memberi ransel milik Yunhyeong.

Dasar tukang paksa. Tapi tidak apa… lagipula Yunhyeong akan menginap di kamar Junhoe selama seminggu. Dapat ide darimana namja bermara Kang ini? Chanwoo dan Seungyoon pun meninggalkan mereka dengan ketawa jahilnya dan Yunhyeong hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak mengertinya…

*Seungyoon POV*

Aku membiarkan Yunhyeong untuk menginap di kamarku untuk sementara. Saat ini aku dan Chanwoo sudah berada di kamar Chanwoo. Aku ingin mengintip apa yang terjadi jika Junhoe dan Yunhyeong melawan Seunghoon dengan kekuatan mereka yang digabungkan ditambah love power…

"Hyung… apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Chanwoo.

"Melihat soal Seunghoon yang akan bergerak dan datang kembali ke akademi ini,"

"Bukankah kau melihat Junhoe hyung akan cedera karena Kim Jinhwan lalu Seunghoon akan membunuh Yunhyeong hyung dan Junhoe hyung?" Tanya Chanwoo.

"Ne aku tahu. Aku yakin Junhoe akan bertekad untuk merubahnya. Kau tahu? Junhoe dan Yunhyeong bisa selamat dan melindungi akademi ini dengan love power. Seunghoon sangat lemah dengan Love power. Jadi bisa dipastikan kita berhasil melindungi akademi ini," kataku.

Chanwoo mengangguk paham. Aku yakin Junhoe pasti bisa merubah nasib buruk. Junhoe, Kau beruntung karena kau menyukai dan menjadi kekasih Yunhyeong… Yunhyeong sangat mencintaimu dengan setulus hatinya. Aku bisa yakin kau akan bahagia…

*Seungyoon POV End*

Saat ini Junhoe sudah bangun dari tidurnya lalu Yunhyeong sudah menjelaskan juga kemana Seungyoon pergi. Junhoe duduk di sofa ditemani oleh Yunhyeong. Junhoe menatap kekasih manisnya ini..

"Hyung… mau ke taman sekolah bersamaku?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Ne Junhoe-ya. Sebentar biar kuambilkan jaketmu. Diluar sangat dingin," kata Yunhyeong sambil mencari jaket milik Junhoe.

Junhoe pun tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Yunhyeong. Inilah yang membuat Junhoe semakin menyayangi Yunhyeong setiap harinya. Yunhyeong memakaikan jaket itu ke tubuh Junhoe walau awalnya Junhoe tolak karena ia bisa memakainya sendiri. Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor Wizardry Dormitory dan sampailah mereka di taman. Junhoe mengajak Yunhyeong duduk di salah satu gazebo dan melihat pemandangan yang indah itu…

"Entah kapan Seunghoon dan teman-temanku akan datang dan menyerang akademi ini…"

"Ehhh?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka lolos begitu saja. Jika mereka mengganggu, aku akan menyerang mereka duluan," kata Junhoe.

"Koo Junhoe… jika kau menyerang mereka sendirian, kau bisa terbunuh," kata Yunhyeong dengan pelan.

"Jika kau ikut, nyawamu juga dalam bahaya, hyungie…" ucap Junhoe.

"Tidak… kita hadapi bersama. Aku tidak mau kau menyerang mereka sendiri…" kata Yunhyeong sambil memegang tangan Junhoe lalu menatap matanya.

Ah ya… Love power. Tapi haruskah ia membawa Yunhyeong untuk melawan bocah sombong itu? sepertinya harus… Junhoe menggenggam erat telapak tangan Yunhyeong lalu memeluk namja itu…

"Baiklah kau boleh ikut, hyung… semoga saja mereka tidak menyerang disaat jam pelajaran. Aku paling benci jika orang menggangguku," ucap Junhoe.

"Kalau aku yang mengganggumu bagaimana, Junhoe-ya?" Tanya Yunhyeong.

Junhoe terkikik mendengar perkataan lucu dari namja manis ini. Ingin rasanya Junhoe menggigit pipi Yunhyeong saat ini juga… ah… Junhoe memiliki ide usil di kepalanya yang jenius ini…

"Hyung mau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika hyung yang menggangguku?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Ne… aku mau tahu," ucap Yunhyeong.

Junhoe mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Yunhyeong. Okay… wajah Yunhyeong mulai memerah. Signal bahaya sudah menyala di otaknya. Sayangnya tangan Yunhyeong ditahan oleh Junhoe. Yunhyeong pun memejamkan matanya. Junhoe menyeringai dan… ia menggigit pipi Yunhyeong…

"Y… Yakkk Koo Junhoe… appo…"

"Hihihi pipimu membuatku gemas hyung. Karena itu aku akan menggigit pipimu jika kau menggangguku di saat aku sibuk, hyung," kata Junhoe sambil tertawa.

"Ukhh… masa seperti itu?" Tanya Yunhyeong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha aigoo… aku bercanda hyung… jika hyung yang menggangguku, aku tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali," ucap Junhoe dengan serius kali ini.

Yunhyeong memandang Junhoe secara seksama. Pipinya terasa ngilu karena digigit Junhoe. Junhoe yang melihat itu pun mencium singkat pipi yang ia gigit tadi…

"Sudah tidak sakit hyung?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Ne… sedikit…" ucap Yunhyeong pelan dan menutup wajahnya.

Ia tidak mau Junhoe melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Menurut Junhoe, Yunhyeong akan terlihat manis jika sedang berblushing. Junhoe membuka tangan yang menutupi wajah Yunhyeong lalu menatap namja manis ini…

"Jangan ditutup. Wajahmu manis jika seperti ini," kata Junhoe.

"A… aniyo… aku ini tampan, Junhoe-ya…" kata Yunhyeong sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Aigoo… Junhoe sudah tidak tahan lagi. Junhoe mencubit pipi Yunhyeong yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu. Yunhyeong mempoutkan bibirnya dan pergi menuju kamar yang akan ia tumpangi selama seminggu -kamar Junhoe dan Seungyoon- itu. Junhoe tahu Yunhyeong menahan rona malunya. Junhoe mengikuti namja manis ini dan duduk di sampingnya…

"Aigoo… kenapa kau mengikutiku, eoh?" protes Yunhyeong.

"Kau kenapa hmm?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Habisnya… daritadi kau mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat rona merah di wajahku terus keluar… aku malu…" ucap Yunhyeong sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Junhoe.

"Hahaha… tapi aku mengucapkan faktanya hyung," kata Junhoe sambil mengelus punggung Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong memeluk tubuh Junhoe dengan erat. Yah seperti inilah yunhyeong jika sedang menahan rona merah di wajahnya. Ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang bersifat Tsundere. Junhoe mengacak rambut Yunhyeong…

"Yakkk… jangan acak rambutku…" protes Yunhyeong.

"Hahaha aku sudah tidak tahan lagi karena kau terlalu menggemaskan,"

"Koo Junhoe… ingat… aku lebih tua darimu," kata Yunhyeong sambil memberi deathglarenya tetapi Junhoe malah tertawa karena menurutnya itu lucu.

"Aigoo… tapi kau terlihat lucu," ucap Junhoe sambil mengusap pipi Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Yunhyeong selalu kalah jika sedang berargumen dengan Junhoe. Sementara itu di kamar Chanwoo masih hening karena bertumpuk buku sedang dibaca oleh Chanwoo dan Jinwoo. Sedangkan Seungyoon sedang menceramahi Mino karena namja ini suka sekali menjahili orang.

"Seungyoon hyung… jangan omeli Mino hyung seperti itu…" kata Chanwoo.

"Chanwoo benar. Kasihan kan kekasihmu itu?" kata Jinwoo.

"Habisnya… dia usil sekali," kata Seungyoon.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu Mino hyung saja," kata Chanwoo lagi.

"Aigoo… tetap saja-"

"Kang Seungyoon… bisa kau ke ruanganku sebentar?"

"Ah ne… Nacthan saem," kata Seungyoon.

Seungyoon pun pergi ke ruang kepala akademi. Entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan, hal buruk akan segera tiba. Seungyoon langsung berlari menuju ruang kepala akademi dan ia melihat Nacthan sedang memegang sesuatu. Entah benda apa itu yang jelas itu bukanlah benda yang pernah Sorcery Academy simpan…

"Aku menemukan benda ini. Ini alat pemantau yang jika dilepas secara sembarangan, bisa meledakkan suatu gedung. Sepertinya ini ulah Seunghoon. Aku curiga ia menaruh benda ini di segala penjuru Sorcery Academy. Kita harus melepaskan benda ini," kata Nacthan.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Seungyoon.

"Kau panggil Junhoe lalu aku akan berikan cara untuk melepaskan benda ini," kata Nacthan.

Seungyoon memanggil Junhoe untuk membantu melepaskan alat pemantau itu. Tak jauh dari bangunan akademi itu, Seunghoon sedang tersenyum sinis melihat Nacthan, Seungyoon, dan Junhoe yang sedang mencari alat pemantau yang ia pasang itu. Ia senang melihat raut wajah mantan temannya itu terlihat panic…

"Penderitaan kalian akan dimulai… setelah itu akademi ini akan hancur," kata Seunghoon lalu menghilang seiring kabut menyelimuti tubuhnya…

TBC

Annyeong. Ryuko is back… Fuwaaa Mian mian... updatenya lama… habisnya stuck ide dan sedikit ada hambatan… Terima kasih review kalian yang sangat memotivasi diriku untuk cepat – cepat update ini. Reviewnya akan kubalas nanti hehe. Terima kasih banyak~

Stay tuned yooo~~~

 **Mind to Review?**


	5. All About Lee Seunghoon

Title: You

Main cast: Goo Junhoe

Kim Jinhwan

Song Yunhyeong

Other cast: Other of member iKON and Winner

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Cast punya orang tua dan agensinya, ceritanya punya saya tapi '-'

Warning: BL, Yaoi, DLDR, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5: All About Lee Seunghoon

Junhoe dan Seungyoon sudah merasa lelah karena menemukan banyak alat pemantau diseluruh akademi ini. Menyebalkan sekali Lee Seunghoon ini. Ingat… saat bertemu dengan Seunghoon nanti, Junhoe akan menonjok wajah Seunghoon karena bocah itu mengganggunya di jam pelajaran dan membuatnya mendapat pekerjaan baru –mencari alat pemantau yang Seunghoon buat-. Seharusnya namja Koo ini sedang mengusili Yunhyeong lalu membuat namja bermarga Song ini tersipu karena ucapannya.

Siapa itu Lee Seunghoon? Mengapa ia menyimpan dendam dengan Nacthan maupun akademi ini? Dan ia juga dendam dengan orang yang siap melindungi akademi ini dengan segenap jiwanya atau bisa dibilang akan mengorbankan nyawanya demi Sorcery Academy. Penjelasan yang Junhoe dapat waktu itu sangatlah kurang. Wajar saja… Mino hanya mendengar cerita itu dari orang yang hobi bergosip ria. Junhoe harus memastikan semuanya kepada Nacthan.

"Nacthan saem? Bisa saya berbicara sebentar?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Ne… boleh saja. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Sepertinya menarik," kata Nacthan.

"Begini saem… siapa Lee Seunghoon yang sebenarnya? Ada hubungan apa dia dengan anda? Lalu mengapa ia membenci akademi ini?"

Raut wajah Nacthan berubah drastis. Ia bingung harus menjawab yang mana. Mengingat kejadian itu membuat hatinya sakit asal boleh tahu saja. Ini pertama kalinya Junhoe melihat kepala akademinya itu merenung. Junhoe tetap menanti jawaban dari kepala akademinya ini. Kenapa Junhoe menanyakan hal ini? Karena ia ingin tahu seperti apa karakteristik lawannya ini.

"Lee Seunghoon itu adalah mantan siswa di akademi ini. Aku yakin kau sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Song Minho," kata Nacthan.

"Penjelasan Mino hyung itu belum membuatku puas, Nacthan saem," kata Junhoe.

"Sebagian yang ia ceritakan padamu itu benar… dan dulunya... Seunghoon adalah temanku di akademi ini," kata Nacthan dengan ekspresi sedihnya.

Junhoe terkejut mendengarnya. Pantas saja Nacthan tahu cara melepas alat pemantau yang Seunghoon buat. Junhoe semakin bingung. Kenapa Seunghoon menyebut Nacthan sebagai kakek tua? Bahkan jika bisa dilihat, Nacthan itu baru berusia 31 tahun dan berwajah seperti flower boy yang sering Junhoe lihat di drama saat sedang bersama Jinhwan dulu.

"Saem… kenapa Seunghoon memanggilmu dengan sebutan kakek tua? Padahal kau masih muda,"

"Yah… karena aku terlihat banyak bicara. Kau ingin mendengar ceritaku tentang Lee Seunghoon?" Tanya Nacthan saem dan dianggukki oleh Junhoe.

"Dulu kami ini teman dekat. Kami menjalani hari-hari dengan sangat menyenangkan. Namun suatu hari… Seunghoon sangat berambisi ingin memiliki benda berharga Sorcery. Karena itu ia bersikeras untuk menjadi kepala akademi dan menghabisi semua lawannya. Sejak itu, Seunghoon dikeluarkan dari akademi ini,".

Ah memiliki musuh yang ambisius itu merepotkan menurut Junhoe. Kenapa tidak dibawa santai saja sih? Nacthan tersenyum karena ia tahu apa yang Junhoe pikirkan. Nacthan kembali mengingat masa lalunya….

"Seunghoon sangat bersemangat tinggi jika ingin melakukan sesuatu. Karena itu kalian harus berhati-hati," kata Nacthan.

"Cara untuk mengalahkannya bagaimana saem?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Hmm… Sejak ia keluar dari akademi ini, ia benci dengan yang namanya team power atau bahkan Love Power. Kau bisa menggunakan itu untuk melawannya," kata Nacthan sambil mengingat.

Junhoe mengangguk dan pergi ke kamarnya. Sekarang ia bersama Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong mengamati kekasih tampan nan menyebalkannya ini. Junhoe melirik kearah Yunhyeong dengan raut wajah lelahnya. Tanpa rasa bersalah, Yunhyeong mendudukki punggung Junhoe yang sedang berbaring di kasur itu…

"Hyung… menyingkirlah dari situ… berat," kata Junhoe.

"Aigoo… aku sedang berada di posisi nyaman. Jadi biarkan aku duduk disini," kata Yunhyeong dengan senyum jahilnya.

Walau jahil, tapi Yunhyeong tetap tidak tega pada Junhoe. Yunhyeong pun menaruh telapak tangannya di punggung Junhoe dan mulai menggunakan ilmu medisnya. Ia ingin menghilangkan rasa lelah yang ada di dalam tubuh namja Koo ini. Junhoe sudah tidak merasa lelah lagi berkatnya. Ia menatap Yunhyeong yang sedang tersenyum itu…

"Apa sudah tidak terasa lelah lagi?" Tanya Yunhyeong yang bangkit dari posisinya.

"Ani… ini sudah lebih baik," kata Junhoe.

"Syukurlah jika begitu," kata Yunhyeong duduk di bangku yang ada di samping kasur Junhoe.

Junhoe tersenyum melihat kekasihnya ini. Ia menggenggam tangan Yunhyeong dan menatap mata namja bermarga Song itu. Sementara Seungyoon mengintip kegiatan Junhoe dan Yunhyeong. Seungyoon tersenyum karenanya namum seketika ia merasa ada hal buruk yang terjadi mengenai sesuatu yang ia berikan kepada Jinhwan.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Jinhwan sedang duduk bersama adiknya Jiwon yang bernama Kim Donghyuk. Beberapa hari, pikiran Jinhwan sangat tidak tenang. Walau kalung itu akan berguna, tapi Jinhwan merasa benda itu bisa diambil oleh orang yang akan mencelakai Junhoe itu.

Donghyuk memandangi teman hyungnya itu sambil memakan ice cream yang ia beli di taman. Donghyuk tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi… tetapi ia merasa dirinya akan terlibat dalam bahaya. Donghyuk masih setia mengamati Jinhwan…

"Jinan hyung… ada apa?" Tanya Donghyuk.

"Ah… aniyo… aku hanya khawatir karena hyungmu dan Hanbin lama sekali," Oh god… Jinhwan berbohong pada Donghyuk.

Tapi demi kebaikan, lebih baik berbohong karena Donghyuk tidak mengerti keadaannya sama sekali. Jinhwan melihat cahaya putih itu lagi. Ia bisa yakin yang datang adalah Seungyoon. Dan benar saja… Seungyoon yang datang.

"Ada apa, Seungyoon-ah?" Tanya Jinhwan.

"Sorcery Academy tempatku dan Junhoe bersekolah ditemukan alat pemantau. Sepertinya orang itu akan bergerak dalam waktu dekat. Kalian harus berhati-hati," kata Seungyoon.

"Bagaimana dengan Junhoe? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jinhwan lagi.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kau tak usah cemas… kemana teman-temanmu? Ada yang harus kubicarakan pada kalian semua…" kata Seungyoon.

"Jinhwan hyung… siapa namja ini?" Tanya Donghyuk.

Seungyoon menatap Donghyuk. Berkat itu, Seungyoon membulatkan matanya. Anak polos itu akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang sangat menyeramkan dari Seunghoon. Seungyoon berusaha menetralkan pikirannya…

"Ini teman Junhoe… namanya Seungyoon. Dia ini sorang peramal," kata Jinhwan.

"Ah… arraseo… Kim Donghyuk imnida…" kata Donghyuk sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

Seungyoon mengangguk. Ia menunggu teman Jinhwan. Dengan kebaikkan Donghyuk, Donghyuk memberikan ice creamnya kepada Seungyoon dan pastinya Seungyoon menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia berharap, anak polos ini –Donghyuk- tidak terjebak oleh Seunghoon. Seungyoon harus merubah apa yang ia lihat agar Junhoe dan Yunhyeong tidak kehilangan nyawa mereka demi sekolah mereka…

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Seungyoon.

"Aku Nam Taehyun…" ucap Taehyun.

Seungyoon membelalakkan matanya. Inikah Nam Taehyun? Orang yang memberikan Truth or Dare yang menyebabkan Junhoe sakit hati itu? Aigoo… Seungyoon kesal ketika mengingat dimana Junhoe bersedih karena ini…

"Kau… cih… Apa kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada Junhoe?" Seungyoon menahan emosinya.

"Aku? Ini soal apa?"

"Kau jangan berpura-pura… Kau memberi tantangan kepada anak ini kan? Kau menantangnya untuk mengetahui seberapa dinginnya seorang Koo Junhoe bukan?" Seungyoon sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya sambil menunjuk Jinhwan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa-"

"Ho… Jangan remehkan aku. Aku ini peramal. Aku tahu-"

"KANG SEUNGYOON! HENTIKAN!" teriak dua orang sehingga Seungyoon tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya.

Ternyata yang berteriak itu adalah Yunhyeong dan Mino. Mereka datang berkat teleport Nacthan. Bukannya Yunhyeong sedang bersama Junhoe? Dan bukannya Mino sedang berolahraga di sekitar Sorcery Academy?

"Seungyoon hyung…"

"Kenapa kalian berada disini?" Tanya Seungyoon dengan nada sarkastiknya.

"Kami memiliki perasaan tidak enak sejak kau pergi kemari. Dan err… itu sudah terbukti benar… kau mengomeli orang lain," kata Mino.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Aku sedang memarahi orang yang menyakiti Junhoe," kata Seungyoon yang direspon oleh Yunhyeong yang membelalakkan matanya.

Yunhyeong dan Mino melihat kearah yang Seungyoon tunjuk. Ia melihat seseorang yang memakai seragam. Mereka membaca nametag yang ada di jas namja itu… Nam Taehyun! Yunhyeong terkejut bukan main. Mino berusaha menyadarkan Yunhyeong dari keterkejutkannya…

"Apa salah aku memarahinya?" Tanya Seungyoon dingin.

"Tidak. Tapi utamakan pesan Nacthan saem… apa perlu aku panggil Junhoe untuk-"

"Jangan… Junhoe sedang beristirahat. Sejak kemarin ia sudah bekerja keras," kata Yunhyeong secara tiba-tiba.

Seungyoon memberi kertas dan membiarkan Jinhwan dan teman-temannya itu membaca pesannya. Setelah selesai, Seungyoon kembali mengomeli Taehyun. Bahkan Mino pun mengikuti Seungyoon untuk mengomeli Taehyun.

"Yunhyeong-a… Bagaimana dengan kabar Junhoe?" Tanya Hanbin.

"Dia butuh banyak istirahat… sejak semalam, ia dan Nacthan saem melenyapkan alat pemantau yang bisa membahayakan sekolah kami," kata Yunhyeong dengan wajah sedihnya.

Kabut hitam muncul dan Seunghoon pun muncul disana. Jinhwan tahu… orang itu yang harus mereka waspadai… Seunghoon pun menatap Seungyoon dengan tatapan meremehkan…

Seungyoon membuka teleportnya lalu mendorong semua orang yang ada disana untuk masuk. Entah kemana mereka akan masuk. Seungyoon menutup jalur dan menatap Seunghoon dengan seringainya…

"Kau meremehkan ku rupanya," ucap Seungyoon.

"Kita lihat saja nanti… siapa yang akan menang… akademi kalian yang tidak berguna itu? atau aku?" kata Seunghoon.

.

.

.

Jalur teleport itu berakhir di satu ruangan. Sepertinya ini di Sorcery Academy. Kenapa? Yunhyeong melihat lambang akademi mereka di papan pengumuman. Ah lebih tepatnya ini di ruang latihan.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa? Lho… kenapa ada manusia biasa disini?"

"Err… Nacthan saem… Seungyoon sedang menghadapi Seunghoon. Karena itu dia mendorong kami semua kemari," jelas Mino.

"Kita harus menyembunyikan mereka disini selama seminggu," kata Yunhyeong.

Nacthan saem menyetujuinya karena ia tahu Jinhwan dan teman-temannya itulah yang akan menyerang Junhoe nantinya jika mereka bertemu dengan Seunghoon. Yunhyeong langsung berlari menyebabkan semua orang yang ada disana menatapnya dengan tatapan bingungnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Yunhyeong kembali sambil berusaha menahan Junhoe yang sedang berjalan ke ruang latihan.

"Ju… Junhoe…"

"Eh? Nam Taehyun?" kaget Junhoe.

"Song Yunhyeong… kenapa Junhoe kemari?"

"Kupikir, bocah sombong itu datang dan membuat masalah di ruang latihan. Karena itu aku kemari. Awalnya Yunhyeong menarikku agar tidak pergi ke ruangan ini. Namun aku menarik Yunhyeong kemari karena penasaran," kata Junhoe.

"Bocah sombong itu sedang melawan Seungyoon. Tetapi… kau bertemu kembali dengan bocah menyebalkan ini lagi disini," kata Mino sambil menunjuk Taehyun.

"Kang Seungyoon bodoh… kenapa ia menghadapi bocah sombong itu sendirian?"

Awalnya Junhoe ingin menghampiri Seungyoon yang berada di dunia manusia. Namun ia urungkan karena Seungyoon sudah kembali dengan keadaan sedikit babak belur.

"Tenanglah, bocah sombong itu tidak mengikutiku kemari," kata Seungyoon.

"Kau bodoh… dia bukan lawan yang bisa kau kalahkan seorang diri," kata Junhoe.

Chanwoo dan Yunhyeong menggunakan ilmu medisnya untuk menyembuhkan Seungyoon. Setelah selesai, Junhoe menarik lengan Yunhyeong agar namja manis itu duduk disampingnya. Ah sepertinya Yunhyeong paham apa yang Junhoe maksud. Ia belum siap bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang berasal dari dunia manusia itu.

"Kau mau kutemani kemana, Junhoe-ya?" Tanya Yunhyeong.

"Temani aku mencari udara segar, hyung," kata Junhoe sambil bangkit dari posisinya lalu menggenggam tangan Yunhyeong dan mereka pun pergi.

Jinhwan menunduk melihat kejadian itu. Bukan cuma Jinhwan. Taehyun juga. Mereka menyesal namun terlambat. Seungyoon menatap anak-anak itu dengan tatapan sinisnya. Penyesalan memang berada di belakang… mereka tetap menundukkan kepala…

Sementara itu, Junhoe sedang berada di perpustakaan bersama Yunhyeong. Junhoe sama sekali tidak membaca buku. Ia hanya ingin menjauh dari mereka. Orang yang membuatnya sakit hati… Yunhyeong menatap Junhoe dan mengelus punggung kekasihnya itu…

"Jangan bersedih lagi, Koo Junhoe. Aku berada disini," kata Yunhyeong.

"Ah… aku hanya merasa belum siap untuk melihat wajah Taehyun. Ia membuatku merasa malu berkat permainannya," kata Junhoe sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunhyeong.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi tidak baik jika kau ingat terus. Kau harus melupakannya agar kau bisa terus melangkah maju," kata Yunhyeong sambil mengelus kepala Junhoe.

Junhoe merasa sangat nyaman berada di samping kekasihnya ini. Yunhyeong mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan. Yunhyeong pun memeluk Junhoe agar namja Koo ini tidak terlalu banyak pikiran.

"Istirahat itu sangat berguna, Junhoe-ya… apa perlu kita kembali ke kamar asrama?" Tanya Yunhyeong.

"Aniyo… aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku disini bersamamu, hyung," kata Junhoe.

.

.

.

Seungyoon ingin memastikan apakah semuanya baik-baik saja atau tidak. Ia berusaha menyentuh Jinhwan namun… sesuatu keluar dari tubuh Jinhwan dan mengakibatkan tubuh Seungyoon terhempas lalu membentur dinding ruangan dengan sangat keras.

"Omo… Seungyoon-a… gwaenchana?"

"Sedikit… sebaiknya kau kembali ke rumahmu…" ucap Seungyoon dingin setelah melihat Jinhwan.

"Heee? Seungyoon hyung… apa kau tak sadar dengan perkataanmu barusan? Jinhwan kan menjadi incaran-"

"Diamlah…," kata Seungyoon lalu berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

Seungyoon tidak tahu kemana kakinya akan berlari. Ia berlari tanpa tujuan. Ia hanya ingin mencari Nacthan lalu mencari Junhoe dan Yunhyeong. Namun sial… Seungyoon mendapat serangan dari belakang… Seungyoon terjatuh dan membalikkan badannya agar melihat siapa yang menyerangnya…

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Kim Jinhwan… Sudah bergerak kau rupanya," ucap Seungyoon dengan nada dinginnya.

"Hahahahaha. Begitulah. Aku hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu sejak kau mendorongku kedalam teleportmu itu. Namun sayangnya kau percaya padaku…" kata Jinhwan dengan mata memerah akibat kekuatan dari Seunghoon.

Cih… Seunghoon sudah bergerak rupanya. Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Ia langsung berlari menuju ruang latihan yang sempat ia tinggalkan. Ia melihat Mino babak belur. Ternyata Jinhwan dan teman-temannya itu… sudah terpengaruh… Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Seungyoon sudah memberikan kalung jimat? Ia menarik Mino lalu berteleport dengan cepat. Untung Seungyoon menutup pintu teleport dengan cepat. Jika tidak… mereka akan mengikuti Seungyoon.

Sampailah Seungyoon di ruang perpustakaan. Ia langsung menarik Mino dan Yunhyeong kebawah meja. Junhoe merasakan kehadiran hawa dingin yang berasal dari teman-temannya itu. Junhoe membungkam mulut Yunhyeong agar namja itu tak bersuara. Ah… Junhoe tidak tahu harus bagaimana…

"Seungyoon hyung… bagaimana cara kita pergi dari sini?" bisik Junhoe karena ia tahu teman-temannya berada di perpustakaan untuk melaksanakan perintah Seunghoon.

"Aku akan menarik perhatian mereka. Setelah itu, kalian harus keruang Nacthan saem. Diskusilah dengannya… Jangan lupa kau bawa Mino hyung ke ruang rawat. Apakah kau tahu? Penyerangan yang akan Seunghoon lakukan bukanlah hari ini. Tapi ia akan melakukannya dalam waktu dekat…" kata Seungyoon sambil berbisik juga.

Setelah Junhoe dan Yunhyeong mengangguk, Seungyoon pun keluar dan menarik perhatian mereka. Setelah dirasa jauh, Junhoe dan Yunhyeong keluar dan pergi ke ruang Nacthan. Tak lupa mereka membawa Mino… Ah akhirnya mereka sampai di ruangan Nacthan. Untung saja kepala akademinya itu menaruh segel agar Seunghoon ataupun pesuruhnya tak bisa memasukki ruangan miliknya.

"Nacthan saem… mereka sudah bergerak… tapi menurut Seungyoon hyung, penyerangannya bukanlah hari ini. Tetapi ia akan melaksanakannya dalam waktu dekat," kata Junhoe.

"Kita harus waspada… tapi yang paling utama, kau dan Seungyoon harus berhati-hati..." kata Nacthan.

"Saem… Mino hyung… ia diserang oleh mereka…" kata Yunhyeong sambil menunjuk Mino yang tak sadarkan diri.

Nacthan langsung memberikan tindakkan medis dengan cepat. Ia meneliti tubuh Mino. Jika ada memar hitam, artinya Mino juga akan diperalat. Fiuh… untung saja tidak ada… Akhirnya Mino sadar dari pingsannya. Mereka membahas beberapa hal sampai akhirnya Seungyoon teleport ke ruangan Nacthan…

"Seungyoon-a… gwaenchana?" Tanya Nacthan.

"Ne saem… aku baik-baik saja… Mereka sudah pergi bersama Seunghoon," kata Seungyoon sambil mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

"Aku tak menyangka mereka bisa secepat itu terpengaruh… tapi, bagaimana caranya mereka bisa terpengaruh?" Tanya Mino.

Seungyoon mengucapkan mantra lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke cermin untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Satu jam sebelum Seungyoon datang, Jinhwan sudah terpengaruh oleh Seunghoon karena Jinhwan dengan ceroboh melepaskan kalung itu. Setelah itu Jinhwan membantu Seunghoon untuk menghasut teman-temannya itu –termasuk Donghyuk-. Seunghoon memberi mereka kekuatan… dan Seunghoon akan melatih mereka untuk menjadi anggotanya…

"Jadi… seperti itu ceritanya… aku telat selangkah…" kata Seungyoon sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Seungyoon-a… kita harus berusaha keras untuk melindungi akademi ini…" kata Mino.

"Ah kau benar. Kita harus berlatih untuk antisipasi serangan mendadak, Sebaiknya kita suruh Jinwoo hyung untuk cepat kembali dari liburannya dan berlatih bersama," kata Yunhyeong yang di anggukki oleh mereka semua.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Seunghoon sedang melatih anggota barunya itu. Seunghoon melatih mereka agar mereka bisa membunuh Junhoe lalu merampas harta berharga milik Sorcery Academy. Seunghoon mampu menghasut mereka sehingga mereka bisa menurut padanya.

"Anggap target yang kubentuk itu adalah musuh kita… serang tanpa rasa belas kasihan," kata Seunghoon.

"Apa kita tidak beristirahat sebentar?" Tanya Hanbin.

"Itu bisa nanti. Yang terpenting habisi target itu tanpa ampun," kata Seunghoon final.

Mereka semua menghabisi target buatan Seunghoon itu tanpa ampun. Seandainya Nacthan melihat ini semua, ia akan melawan Seunghoon. Seunghoon dikeluarkan dari Sorcery juga karena perbuatannya sendiri… Ia membunuh orang karena tergila-gila pada harta benda Sorcery Academy itu.

"Dengan keadaan seperti ini, Akademi itu akan hancur dan orang-orang yang menghalangiku akan lenyap," ucap Seunghoon sambil menyeringai.

Seunghoon tidak memikirkan soal Love power. Karena itu ia terlihat santai. Sementara itu Junhoe dan Yunhyeong sedang berlatih di ruang latihan. Junhoe dan Yunhyeong mencoba menyatukan kekuatan mereka. Kalian tahu? Ruangan itu terasa dingin karena kekuatan es milik Junhoe dan terlihat sedikit gelap karena kekuatan bayangan milik Yunhyeong. Jika Seunghoon mengajari anggotanya agar bertarung dengan cara licik, Nacthan mengajari murid-muridnya agar bertarung dengan baik dan juga harus memiliki nilai kerjasama yang bagus.

"Baiklah… kita istirahat sebentar… kalian harus mengistirahatkan badan dan pikiran kalian agar tidak mudah lelah," kata Nacthan.

"Aku tak menyangka… ternyata jika Junhoe hyung dan Yunhyeong hyung menyatukan kekuatan mereka bisa menjadi sekuat itu," kata Chanwoo dan dianggukki oleh semuanya.

"Jika kita melawan mereka, kita harus bekerjasama dengan baik. Lalu tugas Seungyoon adalah, menghilangkan pengaruh yang Seunghoon berikan pada orang-orang itu," kata Nacthan.

Seungyoon menatap kearah Junhoe yang sedang duduk sambil menggenggam erat tangan Yunhyeong. Seungyoon tersenyum kearah pasangan itu. Tidak ada yang perlu Seungyoon khawatirkan lagi. Semuanya pasti akan berjalan dengan baik nantinya.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong. Ryuko is back… Fuwaaa Terima kasih review kalian yang sangat memotivasi diriku ini. Reviewnya sangat menarik. Aku senang dengan respon kalian. Terima kasih banyak~

Stay tuned yooo~~~

 **Mind to Review?**


	6. We Will be Ok

Title: You

Main cast: Goo Junhoe

Kim Jinhwan

Song Yunhyeong

Other cast: Other of member iKON and Winner

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Cast punya orang tua dan agensinya, ceritanya punya saya tapi '-'

Warning: BL, Yaoi, DLDR, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6: We Will be Ok

Setelah satu jam lamanya mereka berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh, Junhoe melangkahkan kakinya menuju gazebo di taman akademi dan tentu saja Yunhyeong mengikuti Junhoe karena namja bermarga Koo ini menarik lengannya. Junhoe menatap langit dan Yunhyeong mengamati wajah Junhoe. Akhir-akhir ini Junhoe sangat senang merenung…

"Junhoe-ya… ada apa?" Tanya Yunhyeong.

"Apakah kita akan baik-baik saja? Seperti yang kita tahu, Seunghoon sudah mendapat anggota baru… dia pasti menjadi lebih kuat…" kata Junhoe sambil menunduk.

Yunhyeong melihat Junhoe yang sedih itu langsung duduk disamping Junhoe dan memeluk namja ini dengan tujuan agar Junhoe menjadi lebih tenang. Dan itu terbukti. Junhoe menjadi sedikit lebih tenang…

"Tenanglah… kita pasti akan baik-baik saja…" kata Yunhyeong.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Seunghoon menatap anggota barunya dengan tatapan puas. Cih abaikan perkataan Nacthan... Nacthan selalu mengajarkan kepada semua orang bahwa jika sedang bertarung, jangan libatkan manusia biasa… sepertinya Seunghoon merasa dirinya sudah mencapai titik kemenangan versi dirinya sendiri…

"Baiklah… Aku ada rencana untuk kalian agar kalian bisa menyusup kedalam akademi itu. Beractinglah seolah kalian berhasil kabur dari sini dan berharap dilindungi oleh mereka," kata Seunghoon.

Mereka semua mengangguk. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju Sorcery Academy. Oh iya… Seunghoon menonaktifkan sedikit mantra hasutan miliknya agar sisi baik mereka sedikit terlihat.

Ah sudah bisa ditebak, Nacthan langsung menghalangi mereka namun acting mereka mampu mengelabuhi. Akhirnya Nacthan mengizinkan tetapi Nacthan langsung ke ruangan miliknya lalu memanggil Junhoe dan Seungyoon. Seungyoon dan Junhoe datang menggunakan teleport milik Seungyoon.

"Ini gawat… Seunghoon mengirim teman-temanmu kemari. Mereka berpura-pura seolah mereka berhasil lepas dari mantra Seunghoon…" kata Nacthan.

"Apa mungkin mereka ingin mencuri harta benda itu secara langsung atau mereka ingin mengetahui kelemahan dari akademi ini?" Tanya Seungyoon.

"Bisa saja keduanya… sebaiknya kita waspada saat mereka berinteraksi dengan kita" kata Junhoe.

"Aku ingin kalian mengawasi tindakkan mereka. Jika mereka bertindak aneh laporkan padaku," kata Nacthan.

Seungyoon dan Junhoe keluar dari ruang kepala akademi. Mereka langsung pergi menuju kantin sekolah. Karena mereka sudah bekerja secara ekstra, mereka mulai merasa lapar. Di saat makanan mereka datang, Jinhwan dan Donghyuk pun datang dan duduk bersama mereka…

"Apa mau kalian?" Tanya Seungyoon dingin.

"Aigoo dinginnya… kami sudah lepas dari mantra orang itu," ucap Donghyuk.

"Junhoe… ayo kita pergi," kata Seungyoon.

"Tapi makanan kita baru-"

"Aku sudah tidak lapar. Ayo kita pergi. Dan… kalian tidak perlu mengikuti kami," kata Seungyoon lalu menarik Junhoe.

Junhoe menatap Seungyoon dengan tatapan herannya. Seungyoon tidak membuka suaranya selama perjalanan menuju gedung Wizardry Dormitory. Beruntunglah Jinhwan dan yang lainnya itu tidur di bangunan Sorcery Academy dan mereka tidak tahu akses menuju asramanya. Sesampainya di kamar, Yunhyeong dan Mino menghampiri mereka.

"Nah…, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk kita makan," kata Seungyoon.

"Memangnya makanan tadi kenapa?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Kau ingat saat Jinhwan dan bocah polos itu menghampiri kita? Ia menaruh racun diam-diam di makanan kita," kata Seungyoon.

"Aigoo… jadi Seunghoon sudah ingin bergerak sekarang?" Tanya Yunhyeong.

"Sepertinya begitu. Kita harus memikirkan cara untuk mengusir mereka dari akademi ini," kata Mino.

"Ah iya… Jinwoo hyung dan Chanwoo mana?" Tanya Seungyoon.

Oh iya… Chanwoo dan Jinwoo pergi ke kota untuk membeli manisan bunga. Untung mereka pergi dengan teleport. Ah panjang umur… Chanwoo dan Jinwoo datang ke kamar Junhoe dengan teleport.

"Ada berita apa?" Tanya Chanwoo.

"Anggota Seunghoon itu menyusup kedalam akademi ini dengan berpura-pura sudah berhasil kabur dari kediaman Seunghoon," kata Yunhyeong.

"Dan mereka hampir meracuni Seungyoon dan Junhoe," kata Mino.

Semuanya melihat kearah Junhoe yang sedang focus pada novelnya. Junhoe yang merasa ditatap pun menatap balik teman-temannya itu. Junhoe memikirkan suatu rencana agar pesuruh Seunghoon itu bisa pergi dari akademi ini.

"Aku ada rencana. Tapi aku tidak yakin soal keberhasilannya," kata Junhoe.

"Katakan rencanamu itu, Koo Junhoe," kata Jinwoo.

"Kalian lihat saja besok," kata Junhoe.

Mereka semua berharap agar Junhoe bisa melaksanakan rencananya itu. semoga saja bukan salah satu dari rencana gila yang Junhoe rencanakan. Junhoe akan sangat emosi jika berhubungan dengan Seunghoon. Bocah sombong itu dengan seenaknya saja mengganggunya di jam pelajaran sekaligus membuatnya memiliki pekerjaan baru yang menguras tenaganya dan juga membuang waktu berharganya…

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Junhoe datang ke gedung Sorcery Academy untuk bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia melihat Jinhwan teman-temannya di suatu ruang isolasi. Jinhwan tersenyum manis kearah Junhoe…

"Koo Junhoe… selamat pagi," kata Jinhwan dengan riangnya.

"Kau mau kue hyung?" tanya Donghyuk.

"Tidak perlu," kata Junhoe dengan dingin.

Seungyoon mengintip untuk mengawasi. Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo dalam posisi siap agar jika terjadi sesuatu pada Junhoe, mereka bisa menolongnya dengan cepat. Jinhwan bangkit dan secara tiba-tiba memeluk Junhoe. Berkat itu, Yunhyeong terkejut dan panik. Tetapi untung saja…

"Menjauh dariku!" bentak Junhoe sambil mendorong Jinhwan dengan kuat.

"Kenapa kau mendorongnya?" tanya Taehyun.

"Kalian menyelinap dengan cara licik. Aku tahu itu. Pergi dari akademi ini!" kata Junhoe dingin.

"Kamu ini bicara apa sih? Kami-"

"JUNHOE! AWAS DIBELAKANGMU!"

Junhoe berhasil menghindar dari pukulan benda keras yang Donghyuk berikan berkat teriakkan Yunhyeong. Dan Yunhyeong pun bersembunyi dengan cepat agar Jinhwan maupun Donghyuk tidak bisa menangkapnya. Junhoe menyerang Jinhwan dan kawan kawannya itu dengan tonjokkannya karena ia ingin melampiaskan dendamnya pada Seunghoon.

"Katakan pada ketuamu itu. Jangan ganggu akademi ini atau aku tak akan tinggal diam. Terutama jika kalian menggangguku disaat jam pelajaran," kata Junhoe dingin.

Jinhwan dan teman-temannya itu kembali ke markas Seunghoon. Mereka kesal karena ternyata rencana mereka untuk menyusup sudah gagal. Sementara itu, Junhoe pergi ke tempat dimana Yunhyeong bersembunyi karena ia tahu dimana Yunhyeong bersembunyi berkat Seungyoon yang memberitahunya. Junhoe pergi ke perpustakaan dan melihat Yunhyeong di bawah meja. Junhoe tersenyum lalu memeluk Yunhyeong dari belakang…

"Mereka sudah pergi, hyung" kata Junhoe.

"Ju… Junhoe…," lirih Yunhyeong.

"Junhoe hyung… kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanwoo.

"Ne… aku baik-baik saja," kata Junhoe yang masih setia memeluk Yunhyeong dari belakang.

Yunhyeong bersyukur karena namjachingunya ini baik-baik saja. Nyaris saja Jinhwan ingin menikam Junhoe saat Jinhwan memeluk Junhoe dan hampir saja Junhoe diserang oleh Donghyuk. Karena sudah merasa lega, Yunhyeong mengelus tangan Junhoe yang memeluknya pinggangnya.

"Hyung… apa kau juga ikut mengintip bersama Chanwoo dan Seungyoon hyung?" tanya Junhoe.

"Umm… iya. Aku khawatir," kata Yunhyeong.

"Kau pasti sedih ketika melihat Jinhwan yang tiba-tiba memelukku," kata Junhoe dengan rasa bersalah.

"Aniyo. Aku tahu… Sebenarnya dia ingin menikammu dengan cara itu," kata Yunhyeong sambil tersenyum.

Junhoe tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Yunhyeong. Seungyoon dan Chanwoo yang melihatnya pun tersenyum. Kekuatan kesetiaan mereka begitu kuat. Sangat kuat.

"Mereka manis sekali," kata Chanwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar. Dengan begini, tidak ada yang perlu kita khawatirkan lagi," kata Seungyoon.

Seungyoon mengacak rambut Junhoe yang dihadiahi deathglare dari namja Koo itu. Jinwoo dan Mino pun menghampiri Junhoe di perpustakaan karena mereka khawatir. Namun mereka lega karena Junhoe tampak dalam keadaan baik.

"Kita tidak tahu kapan mereka akan menyerang. Tetapi, tidak ada yang perlu kita khawatirkan," kata Seungyoon.

"Benar juga. Jika menyerang kita disaat jam pelajaran, tamatlah riwayat mereka," kata Chanwoo yang dihadiahi deathglare dari Yunhyeong karena orang yang Chanwoo maksud adalah Junhoe.

Walau Yunhyeong sedang memberi deathglare, tetapi tatapannya itu malah membuat Junhoe gemas lalu ia mencubit pipi Yunhyeong. Anehnya Yunhyeong tidak marah karena perlakuan namjachingunya itu.

"Hyung jangan marah… nanti manisnya hilang," kata Junhoe sambil mengelus pipi Yunhyeong.

"Aku tidak manis, Junhoe… Aku ini-"

"Kau manis. Mana ada namja tampan memiliki wajah semanis ini?" tanya Junhoe sambil memotong perkataan Yunhyeong.

"Hahahaha. Coba saja Yunhyeong memakai seragam yeoja lalu memakai wig panjang sebahu. Pasti-"

PLETAK!

"Hentikan khayalanmu itu, Song Minho. Kau tidak lihat dari tadi kekasihmu itu ingin melemparmu ke hutan dengan teleportnya?" tanya Jinwoo dengan santai sambil menunjuk Seungyoon yang sedang menatapnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Seungyoon memberi tatapan tajamnya pada Mino. Junhoe langsung membawa Yunhyeong ke kamarnya karena saat ini ia benar-benar ingin berdua bersama Yunhyeong. Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu berlatih dan tidak bisa duduk santai dengan kekasih manisnya itu.

"Junhoe-ya… ada apa?" tanya Yunhyeong sambil duduk di sofa.

"Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi jika Seunghoon berhasil mencuri harta Sorcery?" tanya Junhoe sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan menjadikan paha Yunhyeong sebagai bantalnya.

"Aku yakin dia akan melakukan hal yang sangat buruk," kata Yunhyeong sambil memainkan rambut Junhoe.

Junhoe yakin Seunghoon akan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari apa yang Yunhyeong katakan. Junhoe mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Ada yang aneh dengan pesuruh Seunghoon itu…

"Junhoe-ya… saat aku melihat mereka tadi, ada hal aneh yang sangat mengganggu pikiran. Apa kau merasakannya juga?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Ne. aku merasakannya. Aku merasa, kekuatan yang Seunghoon berikan itu sangat mengerikan. Aku yakin kekuatan itu akan sangat membebani tubuh mereka jika mereka sudah lepas dari mantra Seunghoon nanti," kata Junhoe.

Junhoe memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa menit. Sedangkan Yunhyeong memainkan rambut Junhoe yang terlihat menarik baginya. Ia tidak ingin Junhoe terlalu lelah karena latihan. Bahkan Nacthan memintanya untuk menyuruh Junhoe mengistirahatkan badannya.

"Junhoe…" panggil Yunhyeong sambil melepas eyepatch Junhoe yang selama ini menutup mata kanan namja itu.

"Hmm?" sahut Junhoe sambil melihat Yunhyeong yang menaruh eyepatch miliknya di meja.

"Tidak masalah kan aku membuka eyepatchmu?" tanya Yunhyeong sambil menatap namja Koo itu.

"Sama sekali tidak. Mata kananku juga tidak bisa selamanya kututup," kata Junhoe sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman itu… senyuman yang selalu membuat dada Yunhyeong berdebar. Yunhyeong sangat menyukai senyuman itu. Junhoe yang melihat itu pun mengelus pipi Yunhyeong yang terasa halus.

"Yunhyeong hyung…"

"Ne? ada apa?" sahut Yunhyeong.

"Maafkan otak Mino hyung. Dia memang sedikit mesum," kata Junhoe yang dibalas senyuman oleh Yunhyeong.

"Ahahaha kenapa kau minta maaf karena perkataannya? Mino itu memang sangat jahil. Jadi aku bisa memahaminya. Apa kau cemburu, hmm?" Tanya Yunhyeong sambil sedikit menggoda Junhoe.

"Sedikit," jawab Junhoe dengan datar.

"Aigoo… uri Junhoe cemburu eoh?"

"Kau sudah bisa menggodaku rupanya," kata Junhoe sambil menunjukkan seringai tersamarkannya itu

Jika Junhoe menunjukkan seringainya itu, Yunhyeong hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan berat. Junhoe sedikit bangkit dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yunhyeong. Okay Yunhyeong gugup. Ternyata Junhoe… menarik hidung namja Song ini…

"Nappeun," kata Junhoe singkat.

"Aihh… lepaskan tanganmu… aku tak bisa bernafas," protes Yunhyeong.

"Hahahaha jika kau sedang protes seperti itu, kau terlihat manis hyung," kata Junhoe dengan santai sambil kembali merebahkan diri di sofa.

Yunhyeong mempoutkan bibirnya. Aigoo… Junhoe ingin sekali mencubit pipi Yunhyeong jika seperti ini. Tetapi kasihan Yunhyeong jika seperti itu… Junhoe kembali memikirkan sesuatu. Sekarang ia sangat paham mengapa Nacthan melarang dengan keras soal "Bertarung lalu melibatkan manusia biasa". Mereka bisa sekarat jika tidak mampu menampung kekuatan baru yang masuk ke tubuh mereka. Seunghoon tidak peduli dengan itu. ia hanya ingin Sorcery Academy hancur.

Entah dia dapat informasi darimana tentang sedikit kelemahan Junhoe. Informasinya lumayan akurat. Junhoe merasa gugup menanti hari dimana Seunghoon dan pesuruh barunya itu datang dan menyerang akademi ini. Yunhyeong yang sedang memainkan rambut Junhoe itu pun tahu bahwa kekasihnya ini sedang memikirkan cara agar akademi ini bisa dilindungi…

Yunhyeong mengajak Junhoe berjalan-jalan di sekitar gedung Wizardry agar Junhoe bisa sedikit relax. Junhoe mulai merasa santai… Yunhyeong membawa Junhoe ke tempat favorit mereka... yaitu taman di sekitar gedung Wizardry. Mereka duduk di salah satu gazebo yang disediakan.

"Junhoe –ya… kau sudah merasa santai?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Sedikit," kata Junhoe dengan singkat.

Walau cuma sedikit, yang penting Junhoe bisa santai kan? Yunhyeong menemani Junhoe yang sedang merenung. Walau sebenarnya ia juga memikirkan apa yang Junhoe pikirkan, ia berusaha agar tetap bisa santai. Jika saat ini Junhoe terus berpikir tanpa waktu santai, di pertarungan nanti pasti Junhoe akan cepat merasa lelah… itulah yang dikatakan Nacthan.

"Kau mau kuambilkan beberapa novelmu yang ada di kamar untuk kau baca?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau duduk disini bersamaku. Aku hanya ingin memiliki waktu berdua denganmu karena selama ini aku sibuk berlatih," kata Junhoe sambil menatap Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong paham. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada telapak tangan Junhoe. Junhoe tahu satu hal… jika Yunhyeong menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, artinya namja Song itu sangat khawatir padanya. Karena itu Junhoe mengelus rambut Yunhyeong sambil tersenyum…

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan hyung… kita pasti bisa melewati semuanya,"

"Aku takut kau terbunuh-"

"Kita pasti akan baik-baik saja… Aku yakin jika kita berdua menyatukan kekuatan kita, akademi ini bisa kita lindungi dan kita bisa membebaskan mereka dari mantra Seunghoon," kata Junhoe sambil membalas genggaman tangan Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong merasa lega dengan ucapan namja Koo ini barusan. Junhoe nya mampu membuat perasaan kusutnya menjadi kembali lurus. Setiap perlakuan Yunhyeong padanya sangat manis menurutnya. Junhoe sangat bersyukur karena ia memiliki kekasih semanis dan sebaik Yunhyeong. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi Yunhyeong dan menjalin hubungan mereka sampai dengan tahap yang sangat serius.

Junhoe ingat saat pertama kali Yunhyeong mengenalkan Junhoe kepada keluarganya. Keluarganya sangat menerima Junhoe. Karena itu… ia harus melindungi Yunhyeong seperti janjinya kepada orang tuanya Yunhyeong. Ia juga mengingat janjinya pada appa, eomma, dan ahjummanya agar tidak membuat Yunhyeong menangis.

Berkat itu, Junhoe langsung memeluk Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong kembali merona berkat apa yang Junhoe lakukan secara tiba-tiba itu. Yunhyeong membalas pelukkan itu. Ia sangat menikmati moment seperti ini. Ketika Junhoenya sedang lelah lalu merajuk padanya atau ketika Junhoe sedang kesal lalu secara tiba-tiba ia ditarik oleh Junhoe dan melihat tingkah menggemaskan Junhoe.

"Hyung… langit malam disini terlihat bagus sekali…" kata Junhoe sambil menatap langit.

"Ne… kau benar… sebelum kau pindah kemari, aku selalu menatap suasana langit malam," kata Yunhyeong sambil tersenyum kearah Junhoe.

"kau tahu? Daripada langit malam, ada yang lebih menarik perhatianku," ucap Junhoe sambil menatap Yunhyeong.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yunhyeong dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Dirimu. Dirimu lebih indah daripada bintang di langit. Apalagi jika hyung sedang tersenyum," kata Junhoe dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

Wajah Yunhyeong kembali merona. Ia sangat malu karena pujian yang Junhoe berikan. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Biarlah langit melihat bahwa sepasang kekasih ini sedang bersenang hati. Langit penuh bintang ini seolah mendukung suasana hati mereka. Seperti saat Junhoe melihat Milky Way di pelajaran astronomi di dunia manusia ataupun seperti saat Yunhyeong pertama kalinya melihat pemandangan kota Seoul.

Seiring dengan Junhoe yang menggenggam wajah Yunhyeong lalu Junhoe memisahkan jarak yang ada, suasana di malam ini terasa sangat harmonis. Dan saat itu juga pertama kalinya Junhoe dan Yunhyeong merasakan apa yang disebut dengan first kiss. Setelah melepaskan ciuman pertama mereka, mereka kembali menatap langit dan melihat pemandangan langit malam yang merupakan saksi bisu dari kisah cinta mereka yang akan berjalan dengan sangat indah untuk kedepannya…

TBC

Annyeong. Ryuko is back… Fuwaaa Terima kasih reviewnya. Reviewnya sangat menarik. Aku senang dengan respon kalian. Terima kasih banyak~ Sumpah ngetiknya gregetan banget… huwaaa akhirnya chapter ini selesai…

Stay tuned yooo~~~

 **Mind to Review?**


	7. Grace Shield and Destiny Sword

Title: You

Main cast: Goo Junhoe

Kim Jinhwan

Song Yunhyeong

Other cast: Other of member iKON and Winner

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Cast punya orang tua dan agensinya, ceritanya punya saya tapi '-'

Warning: BL, Yaoi, DLDR, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7: Grace Shield and Destiny Sword

Junhoe dan Yunhyeong sudah kembali ke dalam gedung Wizardry Dormitory. Walau terasa masih sore, namun ternyata suasana sudah malam. Dan berkat pemandangan malam hari, mereka bisa merasakan apa yang disebut dengan First kiss. Yah sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya Junhoe mencium seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Begitu juga dengan Yunhyeong. Junhoe bisa yakin Seungyoon akan mengintip kegiatan mereka dengan kekuatannya itu.

Mereka sampai di kamar Junhoe dan Seungyoon yang Yunhyeong tumpangi selama seminggu atau lebih. Junhoe sudah duduk di ranjangnya. Sementara Yunhyeong sedang duduk di sofa. Yunhyeong sedikit gugup karena mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu yang dimana Junhoe mengambil ciuman pertamanya dan ia juga mengambil ciuman pertamanya Junhoe. Junhoe menghampiri namja bermarga Song itu lalu duduk disampingnya…

"Yunhyeong hyung…" panggil Junhoe.

"Hmm?" sahut Yunhyeong.

"Apa kau gugup?" tanya Junhoe.

"Umm… ne. sangat… kau tahu? Itu… ciuman pertamaku," kata Yunhyeong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aigoo… itu juga pertama kalinya untukku.," kata Junhoe sambil mengacak rambut Yunhyeong.

"Heee?" kaget Yunhyeong.

Junhoe tertawa melihat ekspresi Yunhyeong yang seperti ini. Ia pun mencubit pipi Yunhyeong karena gemas. Bisa-bisanya Yunhyeong mengaku dirinya sebagai namja yang tampan. Okay itu menurut Junhoe. Junhoe menatap kekasih manisnya itu sambil tersenyum. Ia mengelus pipi Yunhyeong dan tangan Yunhyeong memegang tangan Junhoe yang sedang mengelus pipi yang halus itu…

"Kau ini hobi sekali mengelus pipiku," kata Yunhyeong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Pipimu halus, hyung," kata Junhoe sambil menatap Yunhyeong

Junhoe mengeluarkan kalimat yang membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat keras. Walau begitu, Yunhyeong tersenyum mendengar kata kata itu. Seungyoon dan Chanwoo menghampiri mereka dan menatap pasangan ini dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan…

"Err… Junhoe…" panggil Seungyoon dengan gugup.

"Hmm," balas Junhoe seadanya.

"Aku sudah melihat apa yang kau lakukan dengan Yunhyeong dan itu… panas sekali. Jinwoo hyung sampai menjitak kepala Mino," kata Seungyoon dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Lalu? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Junhoe dengan datar.

"Terima kasih untuk Mino hyung karena namja mesum itu mencium Seungyoon hyung setelah melihat hot kiss kalian," kata Chanwoo.

Mino memang begitu… maklumkan saja. Chanwoo sedikit menggoda Seungyoon mengingat kejadian hari ini. Yunhyeong tertawa pelan dan Junhoe berusaha menahan tawanya. Yunhyeong menatap Junhoe yang sedang menahan tawanya itu. Melihat Junhoe menahan tawa adalah moment yang sangat langka. Biasanya namja itu akan langsung tertawa atau memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Kenapa kau menahan tawa?" tanya Yunhyeong pada Junhoe.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi korban cubitan Seungyoon hyung," kata Junhoe dengan nada datar namun sukses membuat Yunhyeong tertawa pelan.

Junhoe mengacak rambut Yunhyeong yang terlihat lucu dimatanya. Seungyoon dan Chanwoo kembali menatap sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbahagia itu. Seungyoon sudah sangat bersyukur karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Junhoe yang sangat berbahagia. Biasanya jika di dunia manusia, Junhoe akan menceritakan tentang dirinya yang dijauhi oleh teman sekelasnya karena terlihat angkuh dan dingin.

"Junhoe… jika saat mereka menyerang akademi ini nanti, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Seungyoon.

"Sudah pasti aku akan menonjok pipi mereka satu persatu karena ketuanya yang menyebalkan itu menggangguku dan membuatku mendapat pekerjaan baru yang berakibat aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk bermesraaan dengan Yunhyeong hyung," ungkap Junhoe dengan wajah datarnya.

Oh god… Yunhyeong gemas melihatnya. Yunhyeong jadi ingin mencubit kedua pipi namja Koo itu. Perkataan Junhoe selalu sukses membuat dadanya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Nacthan menghampiri mereka…

"Koo Junhoe dan Song Yunhyeong… aku ada perlu dengan mereka," kata Nacthan sambil menunjuk Seungyoon dan Chanwoo.

Junhoe menarik Yunhyeong untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Setelah sepasang kekasih itu sudah pergi, Nacthan membuka pembicaraan yang serius…

"Aku minta maaf karena aku sempat membiarkan mereka untuk tinggal disini dan menyuruh kalian untuk mengawasi mereka. Aku hanya-"

"Tenang saem… kami tahu kau ingin memantau rencana Seunghoon. Lagipula, Junhoe sudah berhasil untuk membuat mereka pergi dari akademi ini," kata Seungyoon yang memutus perkataan Nacthan.

Nacthan merasa lega karena murid-muridnya ini bisa mengerti akan tujuannya. Nacthan tidak akan memaafkan Seunghoon karena dia melibatkan manusia biasa dalam pertarungan ini. Ia ingat saat dimana Seunghoon dikeluarkan dari akademi ini…

Saat sebelum dikeluarkan, Seunghoon melawan Nacthan yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Nacthan berusaha membela kebenaran karena ia merasa Seunghoon sudah berada di jalan yang salah…

Berkat itu, Nacthan berhasil dikalahkan oleh Seunghoon dan Nacthan harus dirawat selama seminggu karena luka yang ia terima. Karena itu… sekarang Nacthan adalah kepala akademi…. Ia harus melindungi akademi ini dengan semaksimal mungkin.

"Saem… Jangan khawatir… akademi ini akan selamat," kata Seungyoon.

"Heee?" kaget Nacthan.

"Iya… akademi ini akan selamat. Apa saem ingat apa yang terjadi jika kekuatan Junhoe dan Yunhyeong digabungkan?" tanya Seungyoon.

"Ah iya kau benar… aku tidak sabar ingin melihat transformasi mereka saat menggunakan Love Power," kata Chanwoo dengan ekspresi senangnya.

Sekarang Nacthan sudah sangat lega. Tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Yang perlu Nacthan pikirkan adalah cara untuk melenyapkan kekuatan Seunghoon yang ada di dalam tubuh Jinhwan dan teman-temannya itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Junhoe tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum. Ia sedang menggoda Yunhyeong karena namja Song itu berkata bahwa ia tidak kuat untuk melihat Junhoe yang tersenyum kearahnya. Walau tidak kuat, Yunhyeong sangat menyukai senyuman itu…

"Aigooo Koo Junhoe… berhentilah menggodaku," keluh Yunhyeong yang semakin memundurkan langkahnya karena Junhoe menghampirinya.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya, hyung?"

Junhoe tidak lagi tersenyum. Saat ini Junhoe sedang memamerkan seringai andalannya untuk menggoda Yunhyeong. Habislah sudah… badan Yunhyeong sudah membentur dinding. Ia tidak bisa kabur… Junhoe tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan. Saat Junhoe mendekatkan wajahnya… Yunhyeong menutup wajah Junhoe dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Geumanhae… kau tidak lihat dari tadi? Wajahku sudah memerah, Koo Junhoe. Berhenti menggodaku," walau ia menutup wajah Junhoe, Yunhyeong mengatakannya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Junhoe melepaskan telapak tangan Yunhyeong. Ia langsung memeluk namja Song itu. Aigoo Junhoe… kenapa sifat jahilmu tidak bisa hilang? Sepertinya sifat jahilnya itu berasal dari appanya. Kenapa ia bisa tahu? Nacthan yang memberitahu secara Appanya Junhoe itu salah satu sahabat baiknya Nacthan. Junhoe terkikik pelan ketika Yunhyeong memukul pelan dada bidangnya itu.

"Pabbo… Koo Junhoe pabbo," Yunhyeong sedikit merajuk.

"kkkk… mianhae… habisnya kau terlihat lucu, hyung," kata Junhoe sambil menangkup kedua pipi Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong mempoutkan bibirnya dan memasang ekspresi kesal walau sebenarnya Yunhyeong tidak kesal. Junhoe mencubit pout Yunhyeong karena menurutnya itu terlihat menggemaskan.

Untung saja kali ini Yunhyeong tidak marah sama sekali. Junhoe menatap Yunhyeong yang sedang menatap langit dari jendela perpustakaan mereka. Langit yang merupakan saksi kisah cinta mereka. Apa jadinya dunia sihir jika Seunghoon berhasil merebut sesuatu yang berharga dari akademi ini? Mungkin saja kekacauan akan terjadi…

Tok Tok…

Junhoe membuka pintu ruang bacanya. Oh… Seungyoon, Chanwoo, Appanya, dan Nacthan rupanya. Junhoe mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk. Pasti ada hal yang sangat serius. Ah benar saja… Junhoe dan Yunhyeong mengikuti mereka kearah ruangan usang itu dengan teleport Seungyoon. Kenapa Nacthan membawa mereka semua kemari? Apa ada satu hal penting yang harus di diskusikan?

"Koo Junhoe… dan Kang Seungyoon… coba kalian ambil pedang dan perisai itu lagi seperti saat pertama kalinya kalian melihat kedua benda itu," kata Nacthan.

Junhoe dan Seungyoon mendekati kedua benda itu. Seungyoon mengambil Grace Shield dan Junhoe mengambil Destiny Sword. Kedua benda itu berhasil terlepas dari pilar yang merupakan tempat penyimpan kedua benda ini. Mereka semua terkejut, terutama Yunhyeong… Junhoe dan Seungyoon memberikan kedua benda itu kepada Nacthan…

"Whoaa… ini seperti yang Racqhuelle saem ramalkan dulu bukan?" tanya Kevin (Appanya Junhoe).

"Racqhuelle saem? Siapa dia? Tanya Seungyoon.

"Racqhuelle saem itu kepala akademi sebelum aku. Dia meramalkan, ketika aku menjadi kepala akademi, ada dua siswa dengan kemampuan es dan Fortune teller yang menjadi tuan dari kedua benda pelindung akademi ini. Dan kedua siswa itulah yang menjadi murid terkuat," jelas Nacthan.

"Dan kebetulan juga kekuatanmu itu es dan Seungyoon hyung adalah peramal, bukan? Itu artinya kalian yang ditakdirkan untuk melindungi akademi ini," kata Chanwoo.

Junhoe terkejut. Kalau Seungyoon sudah tahu ramalan ini . Junhoe menatap semua orang yang ada disana dengan tatapan bingungnya. Sungguh ini diluar pemikirannya… Jadi inikah takdir mereka?

"Begini… Pedang inilah yang ingin Seunghoon ambil dari akademi ini. Sepertinya pedang dan perisainya sudah menemukan tuannya…" kata Nacthan dengan serius.

"Tuannya? Apa maksud anda, saem?" tanya Junhoe dengan raut wajah bingungnya.

"Dari zaman ketika aku dan Kevin menjadi murid di akademi ini, belum ada yang bisa mengambil pedang dan perisanya. Ketika kau dan Seungyoon yang mencobanya, perisai dan pedang ini bisa kalian ambil dari tempatnya dengan mudahnya. Itu artinya, kalian adalah tuan dari kedua benda itu," jelas Nacthan.

Sekarang Yunhyeong tahu… ternyata kedua benda ini yang ingin Seunghoon ambil. Mungkin Seunghoon pikir, ia bisa membawa kedua benda ini jika Seunghoon memotong pilar yang merupakan tempat perisai ini. Namun percuma… Masa depan akademi sudah terjamin dengan sangat baik…

"Dengan ini, Destiny Sword dan Grace Shield akan kuserahkan pada kalian… dengan kata lain, sekarang pedang ini sudah menjadi milik kalian. Bukan milik akademi ini lagi," kata Nacthan sambil memberikan pedang dan perisai itu kepada Junhoe dan Seungyoon.

"Apa aku… pantas menerima benda ini?" tanya Junhoe ragu sambil menatap senjata barunya.

"Tentu. Pedang dan perisai ini memiliki kekuatan dimana ia bisa memilih siapa yang ia inginkan untuk menjadi tuannya bedasarkan kekuatan, niat, dan perasaan kalian. Pedang ini memilihmu dan artinya kau yang pantas menjadi tuannya," kata Nacthan.

"Kenapa pedang dan perisai yang merupakan sepasang ini memilih tuan yang berbeda? bukankah tanpa pedang, tidak bisa apa-apa?" tanya Seungyoon.

"Aku dan Nacthan mengamati kalian berdua. Junhoe bisa menghindar dengan esnya. Sedangkan kau bisa menyerang dengan benda apapun yang kau temukan. Jadi mungkin saja kedua benda ini ingin melengkapi kekurangan tuannya," kata Kevin.

Err… Seungyoon dan Junhoe menjadi gugup seketika. Benda pusaka yang selama ini tidak bisa disentuh sembarangan itu, berada dan bahkan menjadi milik mereka. Omona… bukankah ini baik? Kevin pun memberikan pedang kepada Seungyoon agar namja Kang itu bisa menyerang langsung tanpa harus mencari alat apapun yang ingin ia temukan.

"Benda ini bisa melindungi kita dari serangan Seunghoon nanti kah?" tanya Junhoe.

"Soal itu, kita bisa lihat nanti… Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke asrama kalian sebelum Seunghoon mengintip," kata Nacthan.

Karena itu, Seungyoon membuka jalur teleport agar mereka kembali ke Wizardry Dormitory… Ah tidak… lebih tepatnya ke kamar Junhoe dan Seungyoon. Sampailah mereka disana. Junhoe dan Seungyoon langsung menaruh kedua benda itu di tempat yang aman agar Seunghoon ataupun pesuruhnya tidak bisa melacak benda itu.

"Jinwoo hyung dan Mino hyung kemana?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Mereka ke kota untuk mencari permen bunga," kata Chanwoo.

"Junhoe… Tumben sekali seharian penuh kau tidak memakai eyepatch," kata Seungyoon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mataku tidak bisa selamanya kututupi," kata Junhoe.

"Kekuatan apa yang Seunghoon berikan kepada manusia biasa itu?" tanya Chanwoo.

"Sepertinya kekuatan yang mengerikan. Jika itu kekuatan yang sangat besar dan mereka tidak kuat untuk menampung kekuatan itu, mereka bisa sekarat," kata Seungyoon dengan ekspresi pucat.

Seunghoon benar-benar mengerikan. Ia benar-benar kejam dan tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Manusia biasa ia berikan kekuatan semenyeramkan itu? Oh… sedikit informasi, Grace Shield dan Destiny Sword tidak akan mau disentuh oleh orang yang memiliki niat yang jahat. Walau orang itu bisa berbohong pada orang lain, orang itu tidak bisa membohongi Grace Shield dan Destiny Sword. Benar-benar kedua benda yang sangat cerdas.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kedua benda itu diserahkan kepada tuannya, Seungyoon dan Junhoe mulai berlatih dengan kedua benda itu. kekuatannya benar-benar luar biasa. Apalagi saat Junhoe dan Yunhyeong menyatukan kekuatan mereka. Kekuatannya menjadi sangat besar.

Sejarah kedua benda itu adalah, Kepala akademi yang pertama membuat Grace Shield dan Destiny Sword untuk menjadi senjata pelindung Sorcery Academy. Ia membuat pengumuman… siapapun yang mampu melepaskan benda itu dari pilarnya, ialah yang akan menjad pemiliknya. Namun semua orang yang pernah belajar di akademi ini belum ada yang bisa melepas alat itu sampai akhirnya Junhoe dan Seungyoon yang bisa melepasnya.

Senjata itu diberi kekuatan yang luar biasa. Kedua benda itu bisa mendeteksi kekuatan seseorang. Karena itu… jika seunghoon ingin mencuri kedua alat itu hasilnya adalah percuma…

"Junhoe…," panggil Yunhyeong sambil duduk di samping Junhoe.

"Hmm?" sahut Junhoe sambil memasukkan pedang itu kedalam sarungnya.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Yunhyeong sambil menoleh kearah Junhoe.

"Ne… sudah lebih baik karena tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi," kata Junhoe sambil tersenyum kearah Yunhyeong.

"Kau benar… Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan… semuanya baik-baik saja," kata Yunhyeong sambil mengelus rambut Junhoe.

Yunhyeong memeluk lengan Junhoe dan menatap kearah Mino yang sedang menjahili Seungyoon. Junhoe mengelus lembut rambut namja manis itu. Junhoe yakin, semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Dan akhirnya ia tahu… dengan apa yang disebut dengan cinta sejati. Cinta sejati tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh apapun… Junhoe senang mengetahuinya dari Nacthan…

"Aww… mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang manis sekali," kata Yunhyeong dengan tatapan gemasnya.

"Ne. Mereka pasangan yang manis… walau Mino hyung sering menjahili Seungyoon hyung," kata Junhoe sambil mengacak rambut Yunhyeong.

"Tetapi kalian berdua lebih manis kok," kata Chanwoo tiba-tiba sambil menghampiri Junhoe dan Yunhyeong.

Chanwoo duduk di samping Junhoe dan menatap Mino yang sedang diomeli Jinwoo karena mengusili Seungyoon. Menurutnya, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan. Kenapa? Karena Junhoe dan Yunhyeong yang semakin romantis setiap harinya. Lalu dirinya yang sering ditraktir oleh Jinwoo.

Nacthan dan Kevin yang mengamati kelakuan anak-anak ini tersenyum dengan hembusan nafas lega. Benar apa yang dikatakan Junhoe… tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Semuanya akan berjalan lancar… dengan begitu, Nacthan dan Kevin bisa melindungi akademi yang mereka cintai ini…

TBC

Annyeong. Ryuko is back… Fuwaaa Terima kasih reviewnya. Aku senang dengan respon kalian. Terima kasih banyak~ huwaaa akhirnya chapter ini selesai… Reviewnya nanti akan kubalas. Sekali lagi, Terima kasih banyak~~~

Stay tuned yooo~~~

 **Mind to Review?**


	8. Flower Prince

Title: You

Main cast: Goo Junhoe

Kim Jinhwan

Song Yunhyeong

Other cast: Other of member iKON and Winner

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Cast punya orang tua dan agensinya, ceritanya punya saya tapi '-'

Warning: BL, Yaoi, DLDR, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8: Flower Prince

Karena latihan sudah selesai, Junhoe dan Yunhyeong pergi ke kebun yang ada di dunia sihir. Sebelumnya, Junhoe sudah menitipkan Destiny Sword miliknya kepada Seungyoon. Junhoe baru tahu bahwa di dunia sihir ada taman dengan banyak bunga seperti ini.

Ia sempat berpikir, yang seperti ini hanya ada di buku dongeng atau buku manhwa yang ia baca saat masih berada di dunia manusia. Yunhyeong mengajak Junhoe duduk di bawah pohon. Ini pertama kalinya Yunhyeong datang kemari bersama dengan kekasihnya. Sebelum Junhoe tinggal disini, Yunhyeong selalu datang sendirian…

"Whoa… taman yang bagus sekali," kata Junhoe dengan kagum.

"Kau suka? Aku juga menyukai tempat ini. Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana aku biasa menenangkan diri," kata Yunhyeong sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Apa bunga disini boleh dipetik?" tanya Junhoe.

"Tentu saja boleh. Taman ini terbuka untuk umum. Kita bisa menanam dan memetik bunga disini," kata Yunhyeong dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Kau suka menanam?" tanya Junhoe.

"Ne… aku sangat suka menanam. Bahkan aku memiliki beberapa tanaman di kamarku dan Chanwoo," kata Yunhyeong.

Sekarang Junhoe tahu… Kekasih manisnya ini sangat suka menanam tanaman. Junhoe melihat kearah Yunhyeong yang sedang mengamati salah satu bunga liar. Fisiknya tidak terlalu menarik. Tetapi Junhoe menjadi tertarik pada bunga itu karena ia melihat Yunhyeong sedang meniup bunga itu…

"Hyung… Ini bunga apa? Bentuknya tidak seindah bunga yang lain," kata Junhoe sambil menunjuk bunga itu.

"Ah ini… ini bunga Dandelion. Di dunia manusia juga ada," kata Yunhyeong sambil tersenyum.

Oh… jadi namanya bunga Dandelion. Junhoe sering menjumpai bunga ini di taman sekolahnya ataupun taman kota saat ia masih tinggal di Seoul. Bocah Koo ini awalnya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan apa yang biasa disebut dengan bunga liar. Yunhyeong mengelus punggung Junhoe lalu mencabut bunga Dandelion yang berada di rumput dan memperlihatkannya kepada Junhoe…

"Walau bentuknya tidak menarik karena tangkainya yang rapuh dan tidak seindah bunga mawar, bunga ini memiliki makna yang mampu memberikan banyak arti dalam kehidupan," jelas Yunhyeong sambil menatap bunga Dandelion.

"Heee? Jinjjayo?" tanya Junhoe.

"Ne. Kau mau tahu? Dandelion adalah bunga yang kuat meskipun rapuh. Jika kita meniup bunga ini, bunga ini akan menjadi serpihan kecil dan terbang terbawa angin. Mereka menjelajah menentang angin hingga mereka terjatuh di tempat baru dan bunga ini akan tumbuh dan menjadi bunga yang baru," jelas Yunhyeong lagi.

"Whoaa… keren sekali," kata Junhoe dengan antusias.

"Bunga ini mengajarkanku agar aku tidak takut untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru dan mampu membawa kebahagiaan untuk semua orang dimanapun," kata Yunhyeong sambil meniup kembali bunga Dandelion itu.

Junhoe tersenyum melihat Yunhyeong. Namja manis didepannya ini mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu. Junhoe mencoba memetik bunga Dandelion disekitarnya lalu ia mencoba meniup bunga itu agar menjadi serpihan kecil. Junhoe tersenyum tipis ketika melihat bunga itu berterbangan. Yunhyeong pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu menarik Junhoe untuk mengajaknya kembali ke asrama.

Junhoe mulai bisa mengingat keindahan bunga Dandelion berkat Yunhyeong yang mengajaknya ke taman kota di dunia sihir hari ini. Akhirnya sampailah mereka di Wizardry Dormitory. Yunhyeong mengajaknya ke kamar yang ia tempati bersama Chanwoo itu. Junhoe melihat banyak tanaman herbal ataupun bunga yang indah disana.

"Kau merawat semua ini sendirian?" tanya Junhoe.

"Iya. Aku menanam semuanya sendiri. Aku sangat suka menanam tanaman herbal karena tanaman herbal akan sangat berguna jika aku mengobati seseorang," kata Yunhyeong.

"Apa kau memiliki bunga favorit, hyung?" tanya Junhoe lagi.

"Hmm… Aku sangat menyukai bunga Daisy. Daisy itu memiliki arti yang sangat indah," kata Yunhyeong sambil memberi air ke salah satu tanaman yang ia tanam

Okay… Junhoe langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Berhubung Yunhyeong cuma menginap di kamarnya selama seminggu, jadi sekarang Yunhyeong sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Junhoe melihat Seungyoon yang sedang menatap buku novel yang namja Kang itu pinjam dari Jinwoo.

"Seungyoon hyung," panggil Junhoe.

"Hmm," sahut Seungyoon.

"Mau temani aku ke toko bunga tidak?" tanya Junhoe.

"Boleh saja. Sebentar, aku ambil jaketku," kata Seungyoon sambil mengambil jaketnya.

Junhoe dan Seungyoon pergi ke toko bunga dengan teleport. Seungyoon melihat-lihat bunga yang ada karena ia ingin membeli bunga untuk Mino. Sedangkan Junhoe sedang mencari-cari bibit, media tanah, pupuk, pot, dan beberapa bahan yang ia butuhkan untuk menanam.

"Junhoe… kau sebenarnya ingin mencari apa?" tanya Seungyoon.

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa bahan untuk menanam bunga Daisy," jawab Junhoe.

"HAAHHH? Sejak kapan kau suka menanam?" kaget Seungyoon.

"Sejak tadi," jawab Junhoe singkat.

Junhoe kembali melihat-lihat dan sesekali bertanya mengenai cara menanam tanaman yang ingin ia tanam. Seungyoon sudah berdiri diantara Rose. Ia bingung karena ia ingin membeli bunga yang pas untuk Mino. Haah… Seungyoon menghelakan nafasnya karena ia bukan pemilih bunga yang baik seperti Yunhyeong ataupun Chanwoo…

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya yeoja sambil membawa tongkat sihirnya.

"Err… Aku ingin membeli bunga untuk kekasihku. Cuma aku tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana," kata Seungyoon sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal.

"Ah begitu rupanya. Aku tahu bunga yang cocok," kata yeoja itu sambil mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya kearah bunga yang ia maksud.

Yeoja itu mengeluarkan mantra dan bunga itu datang kearah tongkatnya. Yeoja itu mengambil bunga tadi. Ia menatap bunga itu untuk memastikan agar pelanggannya ini tidak menyesal membeli bunganya karena kualitas dari bunga itu sendiri…

"Aku menganjurkan bunga ini, tuan. Rose berwarna pink yang memiliki arti _Kebahagiaan yang sempurna_. Apa tuan akan memilih bunga ini?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Ya. Aku akan memilih bunga ini. Aku akan membelinya setangkai," kata Seungyoon.

Yeoja itu mengangguk dan mendekorasi bungkusan satu tangkai bunga itu. Seungyoon menghampiri Junhoe yang sudah selesai dengan urusan membayar dan menanya beberapa hal tentang menanam.

"Kau sudah memilih bunga untuk Mino hyung?" tanya Junhoe.

"Sudah. Walau sempat bingung memilih," kata Seungyoon.

Seusai dari toko bunga, Mereka pun kembali ke asrama menggunakan teleport agar aman. Sesampainya di asrama, Seungyoon langsung mencari Mino agar ia bisa memberi bunga yang ia beli itu. Junhoe mulai memasukkan media tanah ke potnya. Junhoe benar-benar serius jika sudah berhubungan dengan Yunhyeong. Ah proses menanamnya sudah selesai. Junhoe tinggal mengikuti beberapa langkah lagi agar pekerjaannya hari ini selesai.

Sementara itu Seungyoon sedang berdua dengan Mino di gazebo taman sekolah. Mino menatap Seungyoon dengan raut wajahnya yang seolah berkata "Ada apa?". Seungyoon menjadi gugup seketika karena Mino menatapnya seperti itu.

"Umm… hyung… aku ingin memberikan ini," kata Seungyoon sambil memberikan Pink Rose yang ia beli itu kepada Mino.

"Aigoo… tumben sekali kau memberiku bunga," kata Mino mulai dengan sifat jahilnya sambil mengambil bunga itu.

"Aish… Jika kau tidak suka, yasudah kembalikan padaku," kata Seungyoon dengan ekspresi kesalnya

"Ahahaha aku bercanda, Kang Seungyoon. Gomawo… aku menyukainya," kata Mino.

"Kau hanya menyukai bunganya saja, eoh?" protes Seungyoon.

"Kkkkk… Aku juga suka deongan orang yang memberiku bunga ini kok," kata Mino sambil memeluk Seungyoon.

Walau menyebalkan, Mino sangat menyayangi Seungyoon. Seungyoon tahu itu. karena itu Seungyoon membalas pelukkan Mino. Sekarang kita ke sisi Junhoe. Junhoe sedang menatap ponselnya yang di dunia sihir. Walau ponsel dunia sihir, namun ponsel ini bisa berhubungan dengan ponsel atau elektronik di dunia manusia. Junhoe tidak sabar menunggu bunga ini mekar. Junhoe mendekati tanaman itu. Junhoe menggambarnya dan memberi keterangan. Seperti laporan praktikum…

Chanwoo, Jinwoo, dan Yunhyeong sedang berada di kamar Yunhyeong. Mereka melihat tanaman yang Yunhyeong rawat. Yunhyeong duduk di kasur sambil membaca bukunya…

"Hyung… Kau tahu kemana Junhoe pergi? Soalnya tadi ia langsung pergi begitu saja dari sini," kata Yunhyeong.

"Umm… tidak," kata Jinwoo.

Yunhyeong mengangguk. Yunhyeong tidak tahu mengapa Junhoe langsung pergi ketika namja Koo itu tahu kalau Yunhyeong menyukai bunga Daisy. Chanwoo melihat Yunhyeong yang tampak khawatir itu langsung mencari Junhoe di kamar Seungyoon. Saat membuka pintu, Chanwoo melihat Junhoe yang sedang duduk menghadap ke pintu balkon…

"Junhoe hyung… Kenapa kau pergi mendadak? Yunhyeong hyung-"

"Aku habis membeli peralatan menanam. Aku ingin memberikan itu padanya jika sudah mekar," kata Junhoe sambil menunjuk pot yang didalamnya sudah ia tanami bibit bunga Daisy.

"Apa yang kau tanam itu?"

"Bunga Daisy. Soalnya Yunhyeong hyung bilang, ia sangat menyukai bunga Daisy. Karena itu aku langsung pergi membeli bibit dan bahan lainnya untuk menanam. Jangan bilang-bilang pada Yunhyeong hyung, okay?," jelas Junhoe.

Chanwoo mengangguk paham. Chanwoo kembali ke kamar yang ia bagi bersama Yunhyeong. Intinya Chanwoo tidak akan mengatakan soal rencana kejutan dari Junhoe sampai Junhoe yang mengatakannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, bunga yang Junhoe tanam sudah sedikit mekar. Ternyata disini tanaman tumbuh dengan cepat. Junhoe semakin semangat untuk merawat tanaman ini agar bisa ia berikan kepada Yunhyeong. Junhoe sudah selesai memberi vitamin khusus tanaman. Merawat tanaman ternyata tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Tetapi Junhoe tidak boleh menyerah agar ia bisa memberikan tanaman ini sebagai hadiah.

Yunhyeong semakin bingung dengan tingkah Junhoe akhir-akhir ini. Junhoe selalu mengecek kamarnya selama satu jam sekali dan ketika ia ingin berkunjung ke kamar namja Koo itu, Junhoe dan Seungyoon melarangnya. Tentu saja… agar kejutan yang ingin Junhoe buat tidak terbongkar dengan sia-sia.

Saat ini Junhoe dan Yunhyeong sedang duduk di kantin Yunhyeong menatap Junhoe dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Perasaan sedih dan khawatir bercampur menjadi satu. Ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa saat ini. Yunhyeong tidak ingin salah bicara.

"Koo Junhoe… akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat aneh… ada apa?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Aku? Ah nggak… waeyo?" tanya Junhoe.

"Begini. Terakhir kali aku ingin berkunjung ke kamarmu, kau melarangku. Untuk berkunjung… dan setiap satu jam sekali, kau langsung masuk kedalam kamarmu…," kata Yunhyeong sambil menunduk.

"Itu… umm… tidak ada apa-apa kok," elak Junhoe.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Ne… Aku yakin hyung," kata Junhoe sambil memeluk Yunhyeong.

Sebenarnya Junhoe tidak ingin berbohong. Namun ia terpaksa karena kejutannya itu. Yunhyeong percaya, Junhoenya tidak akan menyakiti perasaannya. Tetapi Yunhyeong hanya bingung karena Junhoe menutupi sesuatu darinya.

Jinwoo dan Chanwoo datang menghampiri Junhoe. Ah mereka tidak jadi membahas untuk dekorasi pot bunganya karena ada Yunhyeong. Jinwoo tahu? Tentu saja tahu. Jinwoo mengetahuinya dari Seungyoon dan Mino. Junhoe berterima kasih karena teman-temannya ini mau mengerti apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

.

.

.

Junhoe dan Seungyoon sudah berada di kamar mereka. Seungyoon sedang membaca novelnya. Sedangkan Junhoe sedang merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Junhoe sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Entah ia sedang memikirkan tanamannya atau menyesal karena melihat ekspresi sedih dari wajah Yunhyeong. Junhoe sangat terbayang dengan ekspresi itu.

"Kau pasti memikirkan Yunhyeong ya?" tanya Seungyoon.

"Ne. Aku terus memikirkan ekspresi sedihnya. Aigoo… aku merasa tidak enak padanya," kata Junhoe sambil mengingat kembali.

"Hmm… kau bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya saat kau menyerahkan bunga itu agar ia tidak salah paham," kata Seungyoon.

"Kau benar hyung. Aku tidak ingin Yunhyeong hyung salah paham padaku," kata Junhoe sambil memeluk erat gulingnya.

Seungyoon mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Junhoe. Tetapi ia tersenyum setelahnya. Junhoe benar-benar perhatian pada Yunhyeong. Junhoe pun bangkit dan menulis kartu untuk ia tempelkan di pot itu. Semoga usaha Junhoe menanam tidaklah sia-sia. Jika itu menjadi hal yang sia-sia, Junhoe akan sangat kecewa. Percayalah…

Junhoe benar-benar harus bersabar sedikit lagi… menanam itu membutuhkan kesabaran yang ekstra. Junhoe menatap spray anti hama tanaman. Junhoe mulai terkikik pelan karena ia membayangkan sesuatu…

"Koo Junhoe. Kau sehat? Tak biasanya kau tertawa sendiri," kata Seungyoo heran.

"Kkkk… aku sehat hyung. Aku hanya membayangkan sesuatu… apa jadinya jika Seunghoon yang sedang menyerang akademi ini secara membabi buta lalu tidak sengaja ia mengenai wajahnya dengan pestisida ini?" tanya Junhoe sambil menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha lucu juga. Memangnya nanti kau mau bertarung sambil membawa pestisida?"

"Hmm… bisa jadi," kata Junhoe sambil menahan tawanya.

Haah.. gurauan yang konyol… Junhoe berusaha tersenyum dibalik rasa khawatirnya ini. Junhoe ingin segera memberikan bunga yang ia rawat itu untuk Flower Princenya –Yunhyeong-. Junhoe mengamati bunga Daisy itu dengan senyum terbaiknya. Ia mengingat wajah Yunhyeong yang sedang meniup Dandelion saat ia menatap lama bunga Daisy ini. Junhoe mengelus kelopak bunga itu dengan perlahan. Rasanya halus seperti pipi Yunhyeong.

Seungyoon terus menatap kearah Junhoe. Seungyoon bisa yakin, hubungan Yunhyeong dan Junhoe akan masuk kedalam tahap yang sangat serius disaat mereka lulus dari akademi ini. Seungyoon merasa lega dengan perasaan Junhoe yang sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong pasti sangat bahagia karena memiliki Junhoe di dalam hidupnya.

"Seungyoon hyung... apa Yunhyeong mau menerima bunga ini?" tanya Junhoe.

"Tentu. Ia pasti mau. Apalagi jika yang menanam dan yang merawat bunga ini sampai terlihat indah adalah dirimu," kata Seungyoon sambil tersenyum melihat bunga itu.

Junhoe kembali menatap bunga yang ia rawat ini. Walau Junhoe memiliki sifat yang dingin, Junhoe bisa menghangat jika Yunhyeong yang berada di sampingnya. Yunhyeong seudah membawa banyak perubahan di dalam hidup Junhoe.

.

.

.

Pagi ini terasa sangat membahagiakan. Akhirnya bunga Daisy yang selama ini Junhoe rawat sudah mekar dengan indahnya. Junhoe sudah menempelkan kartu dan mendekorasi sedikit pot itu. Yang Junhoe lakukan sekarang adalah mengetuk pintu kamar Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo. Chanwoo pun membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Junhoe untuk masuk. Junhoe melihat Yunhyeong yang masih tertidur di kasurnya…

"Semalam Yunhyeong hyung memikirkanmu sampai ia terjaga di larut malam. Ia terus memikirkanmu sambil menatap dan mengelus kelopak Pink Rose yang ia tanam," jelas Chanwoo sambil menepuk bahu Junhoe.

"Eh?"

"Yunhyeong hyung mencemaskanmu karena kebiasaanmu akhir-akhir ini yang sering masuk kamar setiap satu jam sekali," jelas Chanwoo lagi.

"Arraseo. Aku paham situasinya," jawab Junhoe.

"Baiklah. Aku tinggalkan kalian berdua disini. Semoga kau berhasil memberikan bunga yang kau rawat, hyung," kata Chanwoo sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

Junhoe duduk di tepi kasur dan mengelus rambut Yunhyeong. Mungkin karena insting Yunhyeong yang kuat, akhirnya Yunhyeong bangun. Oh… kepalanya terasa pusing karena jam tidurnya yang kurang.

"Hyung… Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Chanwoo tentang apa yang kau lakukan semalam," kata Junhoe to the pointnya.

"Aku hanya mencemaskanmu karena kau menutupi sesuatu dariku. Bahkan kau melarangku berkunjung ke kamarmu… apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu?" tanya Yunhyeong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak pernah membuat kesalahan, hyung. Alasanku seperti itu karena aku ingin memberimu ini," kata Junhoe sambil memberikan bunga Daisy dalam pot itu.

"I… ini kan…Bunga Daisy?" kaget Yunhyeong sambil menerima bunga itu.

"Ne. Aku menanam bunga ini dan merawatnya sampai mekar. Setelah menjadi seperti ini, aku memberikannya padamu," kata Junhoe.

"Sejak kapan kau menanamnya?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Sejak kau memberitahuku bahwa kau menyukai bunga Daisy. Saat aku tahu itu, aku langsung pergi mencari bibit dan beberapa bahan yang kubutuhkan untuk menanamnya. Setelah itu, aku mulai menanam dan merawatnya sampai sebagus ini. Aku sengaja melarangmu untuk berkunjung karena aku ingin ini menjadi sebuah kejutan," jelas Junhoe sambil mengelus rambut Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong terdiam. Jadi namjachingunya ini menanam dan merawat bunga kesukaannya ini demi dirinya? Yunhyeong merasa terharu dengan apa yang namjachingunya ini lakukan. Yunhyeong pung menaruh pot itu di lantai dan memeluk Junhoe dengan erat.

"Aigoo… padahal kau bisa membeli bunganya saja di toko bunga," kata Yunhyeong.

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin menanamnya dengan usahaku sendiri,"

Yunhyeong tersenyum mendengar perkataan Junhoe dan memeluk Junhoe lebih erat. Koo Junhoe itu namja yang sedikit sulit ditebak pikirannya. Terkadang namja dingin ini sangat menyebalkan. Tetapi ia bisa menjadi orang yang hangat.

"Bagaimana jika kita merawatnya bersama?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Hmm… boleh saja," kata Junhoe.

Yunhyeong menaruh pot bunga itu diantara tanaman lain yang ia rawat. Mendapat tanaman dari kekasihmu yang rela menanam tanaman demi dirimu itu tidak buruk kan?

TBC

Annyeong. Ryuko is back… Fuwaaa Terima kasih reviewnya. Tiada hari tanpa kencan untuk Junhoe dan Yunhyeong. Aduh… jadi iri nih… ._. Ngetiknya sampai ada rasa manis-manisnya gitu #ehhh

Stay tuned yooo~~~

 **Mind to Review?**


	9. Memory

Title: You

Main cast: Goo Junhoe

Kim Jinhwan

Song Yunhyeong

Other cast: Other of member iKON and Winner

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Cast punya orang tua dan agensinya, ceritanya punya saya tapi '-'

Warning: BL, Yaoi, DLDR, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 9: Memory

Pagi hari tidak terasa menyenangkan. Donghyuk melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang latihan yang ada di rumah Seunghoon. Setelah ia berada di rumah Seunghoon, ia merasa badannya sedikit nyeri karena kekuatan yang Seunghoon taruh di dalam tubuhnya. Sejak mereka tinggal disana, Mereka hilang ingatan. Ingatan itu Seunghoon simpan di sebuah tempat. Karena itu, yang mereka ingat hanya misi membuat akademi itu hancur dan melenyapkan Junhoe.

Berkat itu, mereka lupa hidup mereka seperti apa. Yang mereka ingat hanyalah nama mereka dan hubungan mereka berlima. Haah… Donghyuk sangat penasaran dengan apa yag terjadi padanya sebelum dirinya dan teman-temannya berada disini… di rumah Seunghoon.

"Donghyuk-a… sudah bangun kau rupanya. Ayo berlatih," kata seseorang.

"Kau saja Hanbin hyung. Aku sedang merasa bosan," kata Donghyuk sambil menatap target yang Seunghoon buat.

Donghyuk menatap target itu dengan serius. Target itu mirip dengan Junhoe. Donghyuk merasa ada yang aneh dengan target itu. Ia seperti penah mengenal dekat musuhnya ini…

'Aku yakin… musuhku ini sebenarnya orang baik,' batin Donghyuk.

.

.

.

Hari-hari mereka berjalan seperti biasa. Dan Donghyuk hanya diam tanpa sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya kesal karena tidak mengingat apapun. Donghyuk akan mencari waktu untuk menyelinap ke kamar Seunghoon dan mencari suatu petunjuk tentang ingatannya itu.

Donghyuk menatap beberapa orang yang sedang berlatih itu. Ia menatap Hanbin dengan sangat serius. Entah apa yang ingin Donghyuk lakukan pada namja itu.

"Hanbin hyung… aku ingin bicara," kata Donghyuk.

"Ada apa Donghyuk-a?" tanya Hanbin.

"Seusai latihan, aku ingin mengajakmu menyelinap ke kamar ketua," bisik Donghyuk.

"Kau gila? Ketua bisa-"

"Dia sedang pergi. Sepertinya ia sedang meditasi. Aku ingin menemukan petunjuk tentang ingatanku. Terserah padamu mau ikut atau tidak," kata Donghyuk.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut denganmu," kata Hanbin.

Benar saja… seusai latihan, Donghyuk dan Hanbin berusaha menyelinap. Untung saja Seunghoon sedang meditasi di luar rumah dan baru kembali beberapa minggu kemudian.

*Donghyuk POV

Sudah sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu aku merencanakan ini. Aku ingin menyelinap dan mencari ingatanku. Beruntung karena Hanbin hyung mengikuti kemauanku.

"Kita sampai di depan kamarnya. Bagaimana caranya kita masuk?" tanya Hanbin hyung.

"Kau punya teleport. Gunakan itu," kataku.

Hanbin hyung menggunakan teleportnya dan kami masuk kedalam kamar ketua. Aku dan Hanbin hyung mencari suatu petunjuk. Apapun itu yang mengingatkanku dengan sesuatu…

"Aku tidak menemukan apapun disini," kata Hanbin hyung.

"Ayo cari lagi, hyung. Aku tidak ingin menyerah sekarang," kataku.

Aku dan Hanbin hyung terus mencari di beberapa tempat. Aku melihat suatu lemari yang terlihat tua. Karena penasaran, kami membukanya. Ah terlihat ada cahaya dalam toples dan ada kalung yang ditempeli kertas mantra. Aku dan Hanbin hyung mengambil toples itu.

"Ini apa? Bentuknya indah sekali," kata Hanbin hyung.

"Ayo kita buka," kataku.

Kami membuka toples itu dan kami memasukkan tangan ke dalam toples besar itu. Cahaya itu masuk kedalam otak kami. Terlihat ingatan-ingatan yang seperti film mengalir begitu saja.

*Donghyuk POV End.

Akhirnya ingatan Donghyuk dan Hanbin sudah kembali. Dan dengan itu juga mereka sadar dari pengaruh Seunghoon. Ternyata cara mengembalikan kesadaran mereka adalah, kembalikan ingatan mereka… berhubung Donghyuk dan Hanbin sudah sadar, Donghyuk dan Hanbin mengambil kalung itu dan memakainya.

Itu kalung yang Seungyoon berikan pada Jinhwan untuk menangkal kekuatan Seunghoon. Donghyuk dan Hanbin memasukkan toples dan kalung itu kedalam tas kosong mereka dan kembali menutup lemari tua itu.

Mereka kembali ke kamar mereka dan segera mengemasi barang mereka… kenapa? Tentu saja mereka ingin kabur. Mereka sudah ingat semuanya. Seunghoon adalah orang jahat yang ingin merenggut nyawa orang.

"Hanbin hyung… sebaiknya kita ganti baju," kata Donghyuk sambil mengambil seragam sekolahnya.

"Ah kau benar Dongii," kata Hanbin.

Mereka mengganti pakaian mereka dengan seragam sekolah mereka yang berada di dunia manusia untuk menghindar dari tempat ini. Sebenarnya Donghyuk ingin membebaskan yang lain. Cuma ia hanya bisa mengajak Hanbin karena mereka semua keras kepala.

Donhyuk dan Hanbin mengendap untuk pergi menuju pintu keluar. Oh… Jinhwan menghampiri mereka. Jinhwan sudah tahu kalau kedua orang itu ingin kabur. Jinhwan ingin menyentuh mereka namun tiba-tiba terhempas berkat kekuatan kalung yang Seungyoon berikan. Ini kesempatan mereka untuk kabur. Hanbin dan Donghyuk membuka pintu rumah itu dan melewati pagar. Mereka berdua berlari tanpa tahu arah…

Sementara itu Seungyoon, Junhoe, dan Yunhyeong sedang berada di toko roti dan ingin kembali ke Sorcery Academy. Seungyoon merasa pandangannya kembali melihat sesuatu. Seungyoon benar-benar terkejut dan memegang kepalanya…

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Junhoe.

"Ini diluar dugaanku. Kedua temanmu yang dari dunia manusia itu ada yang berhasil lepas dari mantra Seunghoon dan kabur dari sana sambil memakai kalung yang kuberikan agar semua kekuatan Seunghoon tidak bisa menyentuh mereka," kata Seungyoon.

Ah… akhirnya Junhoe dan Yunhyeong melihat apa yang Seungyoon maksud. Junhoe melihat Hanbin dan Donghyuk yang sedang berlari seakan ada yang mengejar mereka. Junhoe langsung menghampiri mereka…

"Ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Ju… Junhoe… Tolong sembunyikan kami…" mohon Donghyuk pada Junhoe.

"Mereka ingin menculik kami lagi," kata Hanbin sambil memegang kuat lengan Junhoe karena Hanbin dan Donghyuk sangat ketakutan.

Junhoe, Yunhyeong, dan Seungyoon melihat Jinhwan dari kejauhan. Karena itu, Junhoe langsung menghempaskan tubuh Jinhwan agar menjauh dengan esnya. Teleport Seungyoon bekerja untuk mengirim Jinhwan ke rumah Seunghoon. Setelah itu, mereka membawa Donghyuk dan Hanbin ke Sorcery Academy.

Sesampainya disana, Seungyoon memanggil Nacthan dan menjelaskan semuanya. Nacthan mengangguk paham lalu mengechek kembali tubuh kedua orang itu… memar hitam itu sudah menghilang… mereka sudah lepas dari kendali Seunghoon…

"Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian… apa tubuh kalian terasa sakit?" tanya Nacthan yang dianggukki oleh keduanya.

"Terkadang, aku harus meringkuk untuk menahan rasa sakitnya," ucap Donghyuk.

"Aku paham situasinya… Seungyoon-ah… bantu aku mengeluarkan kekuatan itu. setelah itu, aku akan menyegelnya," kata Nacthan.

Seungyoon dan Nacthan mulai mengeluarkan semua kekuatan jahat Seunghoon dari tubuh Hanbin dan Donghyuk. Walau memakan waktu, akhirnya kekuatan itu sudah berhasil di segel.

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang?" tanya Seungyoon.

"Sudah membaik… terima kasih," kata Hanbin dan Donghyuk secara bersamaan.

"Bagaimana cara mereka bisa lepas dari mantra itu?" tanya Nacthan pada Seungyoon.

Seungyoon mengarahkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan sihirnya kedalam cermin. Mereka melihat apa yang Donghyuk dan Hanbin lakukan. Ah kuncinya adalah memory yang Seunghoon ambil dari tubuh mereka. Hanbin dan Donghyuk bisa lepas dari mantra itu karena ingatan yang kembali.

"Sekarang, toples itu kalian bawa?" tanya Nacthan.

"Ne… kami membawanya. Kami mohon… selamatkan yang lainnya," mohon keduanya sambil memberi toples itu.

"Tenang saja… kami akan menyelamatkan mereka dengan cara lain. Aku mohon kalian bisa bersabar," kata Seungyoon.

"Tidak apa walau memakan waktu. Tetapi… terima kasih banyak" kata mereka sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Untuk sementara waktu, kalian boleh tinggal disini. Jika kalian kembali ke dunia manusia, bisa saja Seunghoon membawa kalian lagi. Junhoe dan Seungyoon… tidak masalah kan mereka menetap di kamar kalian?," tanya Nacthan.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Junhoe datar dan dianggukki oleh Seungyoon.

Akhirnya mereka teleport ke Wizardry Dormitory. Awalnya Chanwoo, Jinwoo, dan Mino ingin mengusir mereka. Namun Seungyoon sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Saat ini Seungyoon sedang pergi ke rumah Hanbin dan Donghyuk yang berada di dunia manusia untuk mengambil pakaian mereka.

"Hey, Dongii… sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," kata Junhoe sambil menatap Donghyuk yang sedang memakan makanan yang Yunhyeong masak.

"Ne Junhoe… kau tinggal disini sekarang?" tanya Donghyuk.

"Iya. Aku tidak bisa tinggal di Seoul sampai aku lulus dari akademi ini. Kau pasti tahu alasanku, kan? Karena itu aku tidak bisa kembali untuk sementara," kata Junhoe.

Donghyuk paham. Kalian tahu? Donghyuk itu teman satu-satunya Junhoe di dunia manusia. Mereka sekelas. Soal Truth or dare itu, Donghyuk langsung marah kepada Taehyun dan hyungnya sendiri –Jiwon- karena dengan teganya mereka melukai sahabatnya itu. Donghyuk tahu soal kekuatan Junhoe karena saat masih tinggal di Seoul, Junhoe bercerita dan Donghyuk kagum dengan itu…

"Woah… sekarang kau sudah punya kekasih?" kaget Donghyuk ketika melihat Yunhyeong.

"Ne… namanya Song Yunhyeong. Dia manis kan? Dia ini lebih tua dua tahun dari kita," kata Junhoe sambil merangkul Yunhyeong.

"Syukurlah kau benar-benar menemukan kekasih yang baik. Aku harap, kejadian dimana Taehyun hyung mempermalukanmu itu adalah penderitaanmu yang terakhir kalinya. Aku tidak ingin kau sedih lagi," kata Donghyuk.

"Terima kasih, Dongii," kata Junhoe.

"Umm… Yunhyeong hyung… aku mohon tolong jaga Junhoe agar dia bisa selalu tersenyum," kata Donghyuk dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Itu pasti, Donghyuk-a," kata Yunhyeong sambil mengelus punggung Donghyuk.

Dengan begini, Donghyuk sudah merasa lega. Junhoe tidak akan merasa sedih lagi. Hanbin tertegun mendengar semua perkataan Donghyuk. Hanbin mengucapkan kembali kata maaf karena ia ingat tentang truth or dare itu. Junhoe sudah bisa memaafkan dan melupakan kejadian itu.

Akhirnya Seungyoon kembali sambil membawa baju milik Hanbin dan Donghyuk. Mulai malam ini, Donghyuk dan Hanbin akan menetap di kamar asrama bersama mereka. Donghyuk menceritakan kejadian disaat mereka kabur dari rumah Seunghoon karena menurutnya itu sangat menyeramkan…

"Kalian tahu? Karena ingatan yang diambil paksa sama orang jahat itu, Jinhwan hyung hampir membunuh kami. Bahkan ia tidak ingat dengan Hanbin hyung,"

"Aku paham situasinya. Kita harus mengembalikan memory mereka," kata Seungyoon.

"Tapi ingatkan aku untuk menonjok wajah menyebalkan Seunghoon," kata Junhoe tiba-tiba.

"Kau ini dendam sekali padanya," kata Seungyoon sambil tertawa.

"Tentu saja. Bocah sombong itu sudah menggangguku di jam pelajaran yang kusuka. Dia juga sombong sekali dan sangat menyebalkan," kata Junhoe dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

Semua orang yang ada disitu tertawa mendengar keluhan Junhoe. Tapi Seungyoon dan Hanbin ingat. Junhoe hampir saja kehilangan nyawa karena serangan Seunghoon mengenai matanya dan akhirnya mata kanan Junhoe harus dioperasi.

"Junhoe… kapan kau akan kembali ke Seoul?" tanya Hanbin.

"Soal itu, setelah mereka lulus dari akademi ini, Junhoe dan Yunhyeong akan tinggal di Seoul," kata Seungyoon.

"Hee? Tahu darimana kau?" tanya Junhoe karena terkejut.

"Tentu saja aku tahu dari keluarga kalian. Kedua orang tua kalian yang memberitahuku dan meminta saranku," kata Seungyoon.

Soal itu, orang tua Junhoe dan Yunhyeong berdiskusi pada Seungyoon dan meminta saran. Tidak apa mereka tinggal di Seoul. Tetapi jangan lupa akan kekuatan mereka. Seungyoon tersenyum melihat reaksi Junhoe yang terlihat senang. Donghyuk dan Hanbin melanjutkan kegiatan makan mereka. Sejak tinggal di rumah Seunghoon, mereka berdua tidak makan sama sekali karena tidak tahan melihat makanan yang akan mereka makan itu.

"Junhoe-goon… roti yang tadi kubeli mana?" tanya Seungyoon.

"Aku taruh dimeja dapur kamar ini kok," kata Junhoe sambil menunjuk arah.

"Ah iya benar. Kau mau kuambilkan roti juga?" tanya Seungyoon.

"Tidak. Nanti aku ambil sendiri," kata Junhoe.

Saat Seungyoon ingin mengambil minuman yang ia beli tadi, Chanwoo, Jinwoo, dan Mino datang. Yunhyeong duduk di samping Junhoe dan Seungyoon kembali bersama roti yang ia beli. Tumben sekali mereka berkumpul seperti ini. Apa ada hal serius yang ingin mereka bicarakan?

"Ada apa? Apa ada hal penting?" tanya Jinwoo.

"Aku sudah membaca kartu. Sepertinya bocah sombong itu sudah keluar dari tempat meditasinya. Kalau seperti itu, pasti akan menyusahkan," kata Seungyoon.

"Hahaha. Sangat menyusahkan," kata Junhoe dengan tawa sinisnya.

Junhoe benar-benar kesal dengan Seunghoon. Rasanya, ingin sekali Junhoe membekukan namja sombong itu. Junhoe mengambil roti bagiannya dan bagian Yunhyeong dan memberikannya kepada kekasih manisnya itu…

"Hei kau Fortune teller..." panggil Hanbin.

"Aish… Namaku Kang Seungyoon. Ada apa?" sahut Seungyoon.

"Apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Hanbin.

"Ne. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi," kata Seungyoon.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Seunghoon sedang kesal… pasalnya ingatan yang ia ambil dari anak-anak itu sudah berhasil dibawa kabur oleh Hanbin dan Donghyuk. Begitupula dengan kalung yang Seungyoon berikan. Jika sudah seperti ini, Seunghoon hanya bisa melatih mereka dengan keras.

"Sial… Baiklah jika itu maumu, Nacthan… Aku akan memusnahkan kalian semua," kesal Seunghoon sambil bermonolog.

"Ada apa, ketua?" tanya Jiwon.

"Kalian harus membunuh mereka semua saat penyerangan nanti. Tenanglah, mereka tidak punya senjata apapun untuk mengalahkan kita," kata Seunghoon.

"Setelah itu, kita harus apa?" tanya Jinhwan.

"Kalian ambillah secara paksa Destiny Sword dan Grace Shield dari pilarnya. Kedua senjata itu bentuknya seperti ini," kata Seunghoon sambil menunjukkan gambarnya.

Jinhwan, Jiwon, dan Taehyun pun mengangguk paham. Seunghoon menyeringai puas karena ketiga orang inilah yang paling kuat… okay itu menurut Seunghoon. Sepertinya Seunghoon belum tahu bahwa Sorcery Academy lebih cerdas daripada dirinya…

Sementara itu, Seungyoon, Junhoe, dan Yunhyeong berlatih kembali. Donghyuk dan Hanbin terpukau dengan kekuatan yang Junhoe punya. Ini pertama kalinya Hanbin melihat seorang Junhoe terlihat keren karena biasanya Junhoe lebih terlihat menyeramkan dan angkuh.

"Yunhyeong, gabungkan kekuatanmu dengan Junhoe… SEKARANG!" Pinta Nacthan mengarahkan Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong mendekati Junhoe dan menyatukan kekuatan bayangannya dengan kekuatan es milik Junhoe. Mereka menyerang target itu dan Junhoe menusuknya dengan Destiny Sword. Omona… kalian tahu? Mereka hampir saja bertransformasi berkat Love power. Cuma tertahan karena ini hanya latihan. Donghyuk dan Hanbin baru tahu… Junhoe memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini…

"Latihan kali ini sudah berakhir. Istirahatkan lah tubuh kalian agar tidak mudah sakit," kata Nacthan.

"Bagaimana jika kita membahas strategi?" tanya Seungyoon.

"Hmm… ide bagus. Aku akan dengarkan," kata Nacthan sambil menelepon Kevin.

Junhoe duduk disalah satu kursi panjang yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia duduk tepat disamping Yunhyeong. Seungyoon menghampiri Junhoe dan Yunhyeong dan mulai memberi strategi disaat Kevin sudah datang…

"Aku sudah membaca kartu… Penyerangan akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat. Entah minggu depan, atau sebulan kemudian… karena itu aku ingin memberi beberapa strategi," kata Seungyoon.

"Strategonya bagaimana?" tanya Hanbin.

"Karena yang mereka incar adalah Junhoe dan Yunhyeong, aku dan Mino hyung akan melindungi mereka. Chanwoo dan Jinwoo hyung, kalian harus bergerak dengan Hanbin dan Donghyuk," ujar Seungyoon.

"Tunggu dulu… kau lupa? Kita tidak boleh melibatkan manusia biasa, Kang Seungyoon," kata Jinwoo.

"Kita terpaksa melakukannya. Hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mengembalikan ingatan ketiga orang itu tanpa diserang dan juga mereka adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi ketiga orang itu," jelas Seungyoon.

"Hmm… benar juga… intinya mereka tidak ikut dalam menyerang lawan," kata Kevin.

"Setelah itu, Junhoe dan Yunhyeong yang melawan Seunghoon jika keadaannya sudah mendesak," kata Seungyoon.

"Idemu bagus juga. Tapi aku akan menambahkan sedikit. Setelah ingatan mereka kembali, kita harus mengambil dan menyegel kekuatan Seunghoon itu," kata Nacthan.

"Hmm… baiklah… strateginya hanya sampai disini…" kata Seungyoon.

Donghyuk dan Hanbin menatap Kevin. Kenapa? Karena menurut mereka, Kevin mirip dengan Junhoe. Ah iya…. Mereka belum tahu rupa dari appanya Junhoe kan? Karena itu mereka memiliki pandangan seperti itu…

"Err… permisi… anda siapa? Kenapa anda mirip dengan Junhoe?" tanya Donghyuk sambil menatap Kevin.

"Aku Kevin Goo. Aku ini appanya Junhoe," kata Kevin sambil memperkenalkan diri.

Whoaa… Hanbin dan Donghyuk sangat terkejut… Jadi ini adalah appanya Junhoe? Mereka berdua langsung membungkuk tanda hormat. Junhoe dan Yunhyeong mengamati tingkah Donghyuk dan Hanbin lalu tertawa.

Seusai latihan dan memberi strategi, mereka semua pergi ke kantin sekolah. Junhoe duduk di kursi dan Yunhyeong sudah pasti duduk disamping namja Koo itu. Donghyuk dan Hanbin sedang memikirkan nasib ketiga orang yang tak bisa mereka selamatkan…

"Kau memikirkan Jinhwan hyung?" tanya Junhoe.

"Ne… dia tidak bisa kuselamatkan… orang jahat itu sudah benar-benar mengambil alih tubuh mereka…" kesal Hanbin.

"Orang jahat itu membuat Jiwon hyung melupakanku. Ia hampir membunuhku," kata Donghyuk.

"Percayalah padaku… mereka akan baik-baik saja. Kami pasti akan merebut mereka dari tangan Seunghoon," kata Yunhyeong sambil mengelus punggung Donghyuk.

"Terima kasih, Junhoe… aku merasa banyak berhutang budi padamu," kata Hanbin sambil menatap Junhoe.

"Tak perlu merasa seperti itu. Aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu dan memaafkan kalian," kata Junhoe.

"Kenapa? Padahal kami sudah membuatmu malu," kata Hanbin dan dihadiahi deathglare dari Donghyuk selaku sahabat terbaik Junhoe.

Junhoe tersenyum dan menatap Yunhyeong sekilas. Perkataan Yunhyeong itu benar. Lebih enak melupakan hal memalukan itu daripada terkurung dalam masa lalu yang membuatmu tidak bisa maju…

"Karena… Yunhyeong hyung bilang padaku… tidak baik jika diingat terus. Aku harus melupakannya agar aku bisa terus melangkah maju," kata Junhoe sambil merangkul bahu Yunhyeong.

"Kau beruntung bisa memiliki kekasih yang baik seperti Yunhyeong hyung, Koo Junhoe," kata Hanbin.

"Neee?"

"Aku dengar dari temanmu yang peramal itu, Yunhyeong hyung itu sangat tulus denganmu… dan dia bisa mengembalikan senyumanmu yang sempat hilang karena ulah kami," kata Hanbin lagi.

Okay… Yunhyeong berblushing ria sekarang. Yunhyeong melirik kearah Junhoe yang tersenyum padanya. Hanbin dan Donghyuk benar-benar bahagia melihat Junhoe sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Junhoe sangat menjaga Yunhyeong… Junhoe tidak ingin Yunhyeongnya menangis karenanya… bisa bisa Junhoe akan dijitak oleh nyonya Goo–Ahjummanya Junhoe- karena nyonya Goo gemas melihat Yunhyeong.

"Sudah… lupakan kejadian itu. aku tak mau kalian merasa bersalah terus. Saat ini aku hanya ingin menonjok pipi bocah sombong itu," Junhoe protes karena kedua temannya itu mengungkit rasa bersalah mereka.

.

.

.

Saat ini Nacthan dan Seungyoon sedang membicarakan soal Seunghoon dan pesuruhnya. Seungyoon menatap toples yang berisi memory para pesuruh Seunghoon itu. Seungyoon melihat sesuatu… Mereka akhirnya tahu harus melakukan apa untuk mengembalikan memory itu…

"Aku ada cara untuk mengembalikan memory mereka saat penyerangan itu," kata Seungyoon.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Nacthan.

"Kita harus memancing mereka dan ketika berhasil… orang terdekat mereka lah yang harus membantu," kata Seungyoon.

"Bagaimana dengan Seunghoon?" tanya Nacthan lagi.

"Kita terpaksa membiarkan Junhoe dan Yunhyeong yang melawan orang menyebalkan itu. Selama ini mereka selalu berlatih keras… karena itu, saem tidak perlu khawatir," kata Seungyoon.

Seungyoon dan Nacthan menatap kearah memory itu… Memory yang ingin segera kembali ke pemiliknya. Memory itu akan menolong Sorcery Academy nantinya…. Seungyoon percaya itu…

TBC

Annyeong. Ryuko is back… Fuwaaa Terima kasih reviewnya. Tiada hari tanpa kencan untuk Junhoe dan Yunhyeong. Menurut kalian, perlu dibikin Sequelnya kah? kkkk

Stay tuned yooo~~~

 **Mind to Review?**


	10. On Rainy Days

Title: You

Main cast: Goo Junhoe

Kim Jinhwan

Song Yunhyeong

Other cast: Other of member iKON and Winner

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Cast punya orang tua dan agensinya, ceritanya punya saya tapi '-'

Warning: BL, Yaoi, DLDR, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 10: On Rainy Days

Hari ini dunia sihir sedang musim hujan. Banyak orang diluar yang memakai payung atau memakai sihir mereka agar tubuh mereka tidak basah. Saat ini Junhoe sedang duduk di ranjangnya. Kebetulan ranjangnya bersebelahan dengan jendela. Junhoe mengamati tetesan air hujan…

"Junhoe-ya… kau sedang apa?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Sedang mengamati hujan," jawab Junhoe.

"Kenapa kau mengamati hujan?" tanya Yunhyeong lagi.

"Aku sangat menyukai musim hujan. Kemarilah hyung… aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu," kata Junhoe.

Yunhyeong menghampiri namja Koo itu dan duduk tepat di depan Junhoe karena Junhoe yang meminta. Satu detik kemudian, Yunhyeong terkejut karena Junhoe memeluknya dari belakang dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya sedang menyentuh jendela kamar asramanya itu…

"Hyung tahu? Bau rumput di saat hujan, suara hujan turun, atau melihat tetesan hujan itu selalu membuatku relax," kata Junhoe sambil menunjuk jendelanya.

"Hmm… benarkah?" tanya Yunhyeong sambil menunduk.

"Ne… coba hyung lihat tetesan air hujan atau mendengar suaranya sambil memejamkan mata. Hyung akan merasa relax," kata Junhoe sambil tersenyum.

Yunhyeong mencoba melakukan apa yang Junhoe katakan barusan. Yunhyeong memejamkan matanya sambil mendengar suara air hujan yang turun. Apa yang Junhoe katakan itu benar… pikiran dan badannya terasa sangat relax. Yang membuatnya tambah relax adalah, pelukkan hangat dari Junhoe. Entah sadar atau tidak, Yunhyeong tertidur di pelukkan Junhoe.

Yunhyeong jarang membuat dirinya relax seperti ini. Junhoe tahu itu… Karena itu, Junhoe tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya itu. Akhirnya namja Song ini bisa mengistirahatkan badannya… selama ini Yunhyeong selalu terlihat lelah. Junhoe sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Yunhyeong Yang terlihat lelah. Membuatnya relax dengan air hujan adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Koo Junhoe… Apa kau-"

"Sttt… Yunhyeong hyung sedang tertidur," kata Junhoe sambil menunjuk kearah Yunhyeong yang berada di pelukkannya.

"Aku cuma ingin bertanya… apa kau melihat makananku?" tanya Seungyoon.

"Mino hyung mengambilnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Sekarang Mino hyung sedang bersama Hanbin hyung dan Chanwoo," jelas Hanbin.

Seungyoon langsung pergi dari ruangannya dan mencari Mino. Mino mengambil makanannya. Ah pertanda Jinwoo akan menjitak kepala Mino lagi. Junhoe masih focus dengan kegiatannya. Mengelus lengan Yunhyeong yang terasa halus. Aigoo… Junhoe semakin menyayangi kekasih manisnya ini. Junhoe melihat Donghyuk yang masuk dan mengambil bangku lalu duduk disamping ranjang Junhoe.

"Pasti kau sedang mendengar suara air hujan yang turun lagi," kata Donghyuk.

"Ne… Aku sangat menyukai kegiatan itu," kata Junhoe.

"Apa kekasihmu juga melakukan hal yang sama?" tanya Donghyuk yang melihat Yunhyeong sedang tertidur itu.

"Ne… suara rintik air hujan bagus untuk menenangkan diri. Yunhyeong hyung butuh banyak istirahat," kata Junhoe sambil mengelus pipi Yunhyeong dengan jari telunjuknya.

Junhoe merasa, Yunhyeong memeluk lengan kanannya. Junhoe tersenyum dan mengelus rambut namja Song ini. Donghyuk sangat mengenal kebiasaan Junhoe yang selalu melihat atau bahkan mendengar suara hujan. Junhoe mengambil selimut yang ada di ujung ranjangnya. Ia langsung menyelimuti dirinya dan juga Yunhyeong. Tubuhnya terasa hangat berkat selimut dan juga karena ia sedang memeluk Yunhyeong…

"Junhoe… menurutmu, apa yang sedang Jiwon hyung lakukan sekarang?" tanya Donghyuk.

"Aku yakin, ia sedang dilatih dengan keras oleh bocah sombong itu agar ia bisa menghancurkan akademi ini," jawab Junhoe.

"Kenapa orang jahat itu memilih kami?" tanya Donghyuk.

"Seunghoon ingin membunuhku. Karena itu kalian diperalat olehnya agar aku tidak bisa menyerangnya," kata Junhoe.

Donghyuk paham lalu menundukkan kepalanya karena sedih. Hyungnya akan diperalat untuk melakukan kejahatan? Oh… jangan… Donghyuk tidak ingin hyungnya menjadi orang yang jahat. Junhoe bisa memahami perasaan Donghyuk yang sangat khawatir.

Akhirnya Yunhyeong terbangun dari tidur singkatnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang Junhoe. Ia hanya tertidur selama 15 menit saja. Yunhyeong melihat kearah Donghyuk yang sedang menunduk. Yunhyeong tahu namja polos itu sedang merasa khawatir….

"Donghyuk-ah… kau sedang mengkhawatirkan siapa?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan hyungku… Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukan hyungku…" keluh Donghyuk.

"Aku paham kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya karena hyungmu sedang berada dalam bahaya… tapi percayalah… semuanya akan baik-baik saja," kata Yunhyeong sambil memeluk Donghyuk.

Sifat inilah yang sangat Junhoe suka dari Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong memiliki sisi keibuan yang lembut. Donghyuk sudah merasa sedikit tenang berkat Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong melepaskan pelukkannya lalu kembali duduk di tepi ranjang Junhoe. Junhoe kembali memeluk Yunhyeong dari belakang. Pelukkan itu terasa hangat. Yunhyeong tidak merasa kedinginan berkatnya…

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Dongii?" tanya Junhoe.

"Ne… Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Aku akan berusaha keras agar aku bisa mengembalikan ingatan hyungku," kata Donghyuk.

"Kau pasti bisa. Jiwon itu orang yang berharga bagimu kan?" tanya Yunhyeong dan dianggukki oleh Donghyuk.

Junhoe masih memeluk Yunhyeong. Berkatitu wajah Yunhyeong memerah dua kali lipat dari yang biasanya. Tiba-tiba, Hanbin dan Chanwoo masuk kedalam kamar Junhoe…

"Junhoe hyung…" panggil Chanwoo.

"Hmm," sahut Junhoe dengan singkat.

"Sebelum Seungyoon hyung menyuruhku dan Hanbin hyung kemari, ia mengatakan sesuatu," kata Chanwoo.

"Apa? Katakan saja," kata Junhoe sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Setelah Seungyoon hyung memarahi Mino hyung, secara mendadak ia melihat masa depan. Alurnya panjang seperti film yang mengalir. Seungyoon hyung melihat…" Chanwoo menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Katakan saja, Jung Chanwoo… jangan membuat kami penasaran," kata Yunhyeong.

"Saat penyerangan itu, fokuslah pada Seunghoon dan lindungi Yunhyeong hyung. Kim Jinhwan… dia akan melumuri pedangnya dengan racun dan berusaha untuk membunuhmu dan juga Yunhyeong hyung," tambah Chanwoo.

Semua orang yang ada disana terkejut… terutama Hanbin, Junhoe, dan Yunhyeong tentunya. Hanbin terkejut karena… Jinhwannya akan diperalat dengan cara sekejam itu…

"Tapi… sepertinya dia tidak akan sempat menyerang kita. Kekuatan yang dimasukkan paksa itu akan membuat tubuhnya lemas mendekati sekarat. Jika tidak bisa ditolong dengan cepat… mereka bertiga akan mati…" seketika Hanbin dan Donghyuk pucat pasi mendengar ucapan Junhoe yang sedang berpikir.

"Seharusnya dia tidak boleh melibatkan manusia biasa… ini terlalu beresiko…" kata Yunhyeong.

"Ini semua salahku. Karena aku, dia bisa dengan santainya melibatkan manusia biasa.," kata Junhoe sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar asramanya.

Sebenarnya mereka semua tidak menyalahkan Junhoe dan ini juga bukan kesalahan Junhoe. Donghyuk menghelakan nafasnya karena ini kedua kalinya ia melihat sahabatnya itu menyalahkan dirinya lagi…

"Haah… ini sudah kedua kalinya dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri," kata Donghyuk dengan sangat pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh mereka semua.

"Kau bilang apa? Kedua kalinya?" kaget Yunhyeong.

"Ne… Yang pertama kalinya terjadi saat Junhoe masih tinggal di Seoul. Dia sedang berusaha melerai suatu perkelahian di kelasnya. Saat ingin memisahkan kedua murid yang sedang berkelahi, ia tidak sengaja mendorong salah satu siswa disana dengan kuat dan tiba-tiba suhu ruangan menjadi sangat dingin. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan akhirnya…" Donghyuk menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Akhirnya kenapa?" tanya Chanwoo.

"Junhoe mendapat julukkan. Julukkannya adalah… Monster. Setiap ada siswa atau guru baru, pasti Junhoe menjadi bahan omongan seperti ini 'Berhati-hatilah jika kau sedang bersama Koo Junhoe yang itu. Dia bisa saja membekukanmu dan memakanmu. Dia itu Monster'. Dan tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya kecuali aku karena aku tahu semua tentang Junhoe dan juga aku sahabatnya," jelas Donghyuk.

Hanbin menunduk karena ia ingat… ia juga mengatai Junhoe dengan kalimat seperti itu. padahal ia belum tahu kebenaran dari apa yang Junhoe lakukan. Perasaan bersalah kembali mendatangi Hanbin. Yunhyeong tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya itu benar-benar diasingkan saat di sekolah lamanya. Sekarang Yunhyeong paham dengan apa yang sempat Seungyoon katakan padanya.

*Flashback On*

"Hyung… Tadi siang kita baru selesai ujian praktek. Kenapa kau ingin berjalan-jalan di sore hari? Memangnya tidak lelah?,"

"Tidak Chanwoo-a… Aku tidak pernah merasa lelah," kata Seungyoon pada Chanwoo.

"Memangnya hyung ingin kemana?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Ingat Koo Junhoe yang fotonya pernah kuunjukkan pada kalian? Aku ingin mengunjunginya hari ini," kata Seungyoon.

"Koo Junhoe yang itu?" tanya Yunhyeong dengan antusias.

"Ne… kau terlihat tertarik padanya... kkk" Seungyoon terkikik melihat reaksi Yunhyeong saat Seungyoon menyebut nama Junhoe.

Suasana kembali hening. Seungyoon membuka jalur teleport dan menatap Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong yang merasa ditatap pun menolehkan kepalanya pada Seungyoon…

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Begini… Kau mau percaya tidak? Dia tidak memiliki teman sama sekali," kata Seungyoon.

"Omoo… kenapa?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Karena… dia murid yang diasingkan disana," kata Seungyoon lalu masuk kedalam teleport itu.

*Flashback End*

*Yunhyeong POV

Omona… kenapa semua orang di sekolah itu memperlakukan Junhoe seperti itu? Mereka hanya belum tahu sifat Junhoe yang asli. Mereka hanya mau memandang Junhoe dari luarnya saja. Huh menyebalkan…

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dan mencari Junhoe. Aku tidak menemukannya di perpustakaan ataupun kantin. Aku yakin, Junhoe pasti pergi ke taman sekolah. Aku langsung berlari kearah taman… dan benar saja… Junhoe sedang duduk di Gazebo dan sepertinya Junhoe kehujanan. Aku langsung membuka payungku dan berjalan menuju Gazebo itu.

"Hyung?" kaget Junhoe.

"Kau basah, Koo Junhoe…" kataku lalu duduk disampingnya.

Untung saja aku membawa handuk sebelum kemari… aku memberikan handuk itu kepdada Junhoe dan mengamati wajahnya. Matanya terlihat sangat lesu. Pastinya ia merasa sedih… aku tahu itu walau Junhoe berusaha mengelak sekeras apapun…

"Kenapa hyung bisa tahu aku kemari?" tanya Junhoe.

"Karena aku sudah menghafal kebiasaanmu. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Donghyuk.. ini kedua kalinya kau menyalahkan dirimu," kataku sambil menunduk.

"Ne… dia benar. Penyesalanku yang pertama tidak seberapa dengan penyesalanku saat ini," kata Junhoe.

"Apa yang kau sesalkan?" tanyaku.

"Seandainya aku tidak masuk kedalam akademi ini, mungkin saja Seunghoon tidak akan menyerang akademi ini,"

Perkataan Junhoe kali ini membuatku sedikit kesal. Justru jika Junhoe tidak masuk kedalam akademi ini, akademi ini bisa hancur dengan mudah. Ingin sekali aku menjitak kepalanya atau aku mencubit bibirnya agar ia tidak menyalahkan dirinya.

"Jadi… kau menyesal bertemu denganku?" tanyaku dengan sinis.

"Aigoo… kenapa hyung berkata seperti itu?"

"Kau bilang, kau menyesal karena kau masuk kemari. Dan itu artinya kau menyesal dengan pertemuan kita," kataku masih sinis.

Koo Junhoe benar-benar orang yang sulit ditebak. Secara tiba-tiba ia memelukku dengan erat. Oh… jangan lupakan wajahku yang memerah berkatnya. Entah apa yang saat ini ia pikirkan…

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu hyung… Aku tidak menyesal dengan pertemuan kita. Aku tidak menyesal dengan kau yang bisa menjadi kekasihku. Aku malah merasa senang bisa menjadi kekasihmu. Tapi…"

"Tapi?" Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Tapi… akademi ini diserang olehnya karena aku berada disini," kata Junhoe.

Aku menjitak kepalanya dengan tenaga yang lumayan keras. Aku melihat Junhoe yang sedang mengelus kepalanya. Aku yakin jitakkan itu rasanya sakit. Walau aku tidak ingin melakukannya, tetapi aku terpaksa melakukannya karena Junhoe sudah kelewat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa hyung menjitakku?"

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk menyalahkan diri kan? Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanyaku sinis.

"Aku hanya merasa akademi ini dalam-"

"Sebelum kau kemari, akademi ini mendapat penyerangan yang lebih parah tahu… Justru akademi ini beruntung karena kau datang. Berkat itu, Seunghoon sudah jarang menyerang secara langsung," protesku pada Junhoe.

"Heee?"

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Jika kau melakukannya, Akan kucubit bibirmu sampai kau tidak bisa berbicara selama seminggu!," Junhoe terkejut dengan ancamanku.

Walau awalnya shock, sedetik kemudian Junhoe tersenyum dan memelukku lagi. Sejujurnya aku menikmati pelukkannya ini. Tetapi aku masih berusaha bertahan dengan mode kesal karena ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri walau kesalahan ini bukanlah kesalahannya…

"Kkk… kau berani mencubitku, hmm?" Oh… ingatkan aku… signal berbahaya akan muncul.

"Te… tentu saja. Aku akan mencubitmu jika kau masih menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," kataku dengan sinis.

"Hmm… kenapa kau tidak melakukan ini saja pada wajahku?"

Aih… Koo Junhoe menggigit pipiku… Aigoo… lepaskan gigitanmu itu! Kau tidak tahu apa? Pipiku sakit jika kau gigit! Karena usahaku melepaskan gigitan itu percuma, aku hanya bisa pasrah namja Koo yang terkadang menyebalkan itu menggigit pipiku. Tiga detik kemudian, ia menciumku sekilas…

"Kkk… kau manis, hyung,"

"Aish… pipiku sakit…" aku yakin, wajahku sudah memasang ekspresi memelas.

"Aigoo… Mianhae… aku sudah tidak tahan untuk menggigit pipimu," kata Junhoe sambil menangkup kedua pipiku.

"Terserah," Aku memajukan bibirku karena kesal.

"Hyung… bibirmu itu mau kucium lagi? Apa ciuman yang tadi kurang lama?" Aku langsung menggeleng dengan cepat.

Junhoe mengacak rambutku. Sepertinya mood Junhoe sudah membaik. Haruskah ia menyiksa pipiku dulu baru moodnya kembali? Sepertinya mulai hari ini aku harus menjaga pipiku agar tidak digigit olehnya…

"Apa moodmu sudah lebih baik? Dan apa kau sudah berhenti menyalahkan dirimu?"

"Ne… aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Dan aku juga sudah tidak akan melakukannya lagi," kata Junhoe.

"Apa kau harus menyiksa pipiku dulu baru moodmu membaik?" tanyaku.

"Tidak juga," kata Junhoe lalu memelukku.

Setidaknya moodnya sudah membaik. Haah… entah sudah keberapa kalinya wajahku memerah berkat perlakuan Junhoe. Aku tersenyum karena moodnya sudah sangat membaik. Akhirnya aku baru sadar jika saat ini Junhoe sedang memejamkan matanya. Ia sedang berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Hyung…" panggilnya.

"Ne?" aku menjawab.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat menyayangimu? Karena itu… jangan berpikir bahwa aku menyesal dengan apa yang kita jalani,"

"Aku berkata seperti itu karena kau terus menyalahkan dirimu walau kesalahan itu bukan kesalahan yang kau buat," kataku sambil menunduk.

Akhirnya suasana kembali hening. Junhoe sedang mengeringkan badannya yang basah. Dan aku duduk sambil memeluk lututku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi jika suasananya hening seperti ini.

"Hyung…"

"Hmm?"

"Ayo kita kembali ke asrama," ajak Junhoe lalu memegang tanganku.

*Yunhyeong POV end

Syukurlah Junhoe sudah tidak bersedih lagi berkat Yunhyeong. Junhoe tidak akan pernah menyalahkan dirinya lagi karena, ia tidak mau Yunhyeongnya merajuk seperti ini lagi. Junhoe bisa gemas lalu mencubit pipi itu dengan sangat tidak berperasaan.

Mereka sudah sampai di kamar lalu Junhoe mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Kita doakan saja semoga semuanya baik-baik saja. Yunhyeong tersenyum karena Junhoenya ini sudah tidak semenyebalkan tadi. Jika Junhoe seperti itu lagi, Yunhyeong akan mencubitnya dengan serius… sangat serius…

TBC

Annyeong. Ryuko is back… Pada ditanyakan perangnya XD perangnya di dua chapter atau chapter depan. Kkkk. Stay tuned yooo~~~

 **Mind to Review?**


	11. Sorcery Academy Warriors

Title: You

Main cast: Goo Junhoe

Kim Jinhwan

Song Yunhyeong

Other cast: Other of member iKON and Winner

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Cast punya orang tua dan agensinya, ceritanya punya saya tapi '-'

Warning: BL, Yaoi, DLDR, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 11: Sorcery Academy Warriors

Menurut Seungyoon… pihak Seunghoon akan menyerang mereka hari ini. Beruntung selama satu bulan Junhoe sudah bisa berlatih dengan baik dan ada Yunhyeong yang setia menemani Junhoe kemana saja kecuali ke kamar mandi tentunya. Sialnya saat ini mereka harus belajar di kelas. Waktu libur dua bulan ternyata sangat berguna untuk melatih Junhoe.

"Junhoe hyung… aku yakin kau pasti akan langsung menjitak Seunghoon jika ia menyerang kita," kata Chanwoo sambil berbisik.

"Tentu saja. Jika ia ingin menyerang sekarang, hadapi aku terlebih dahulu karena dia selalu saja menggangguku di waktu yang salah," kata Junhoe.

Sementara mereka semua belajar, Hanbin dan Donghyuk menunggu di ruang kepala akademi. Mereka menunggu bersama Nacthan dan juga Kevin. Dan juga mereka sudah memakai kalung yang Seungyoon berikan agar Seunghoon ataupun pesuruh Seunghoon itu tidak bisa menyentuh mereka bahkan menyerang mereka.

"Hanbin hyung… entah mengapa aku merasa panic," kata Donghyuk.

"Tenanglah Dongii… kita pasti bisa mengembalikan ingatan mereka," kata Hanbin.

"Aku percaya pada Junhoe… Dia pasti-"

Donghyuk memutuskan perkataannya karena ia mendengar suara pecahan kaca dari ruang lain. Ah… itu pasti Seunghoon. Nacthan dan Kevin membawa Hanbin dan Donghyuk. Ingatan yang hilang dan kalung itu Hanbin bawa di dalam tasnya.

"SEMUANYA MENGUNGSI!" teriak Nacthan.

Semua siswa dan guru pun mengungsi di ruang auditorium yang aman. Sementara itu Junhoe dan Chanwoo langsung menghampiri kelas Yunhyeong agar mereka bisa pergi bersama ke kelas Seungyoon.

"Yunhyeong hyung… Ayo kita ke-"

BRUK

Junhoe dan Yunhyeong berhasil menghindar dari serangan walau mereka harus terjatuh dari kursi yang Yunhyeong dudukki. Junhoe melihat siapa yang menyerang mereka… Kim Jiwon.

"Kau berhasil menghindar rupanya," kata Jiwon dengan nada dinginnya.

"Katakan kepada ketua menyebalkanmu itu. Kalian menyerang kami pada waktu yang salah," kata Junhoe sambil menjitak lalu menonjok pipi Jiwon dengan telak sehinga namja itu terjatuh.

Chanwoo, Junhoe, dan Yunhyeong berhasil menemui Seungyoon, Mino, dan Jinwoo. Sekarang yang harus mereka lakukan adalah menemui Nacthan. Lalu yang harus Junhoe dan Seungyoon lakukan adalah mengambil senjata baru mereka yang mereka titipkan pada Nacthan.

Sepertinya mereka berenam dihalangi oleh Jinhwan dan juga Taehyun. Semuanya sudah waspada dengan suasana serius. Namun berbeda dengan Junhoe. Junhoe yang sedang merasa bosan itu menghampiri kedua namja itu lalu menjitak kepala mereka dengan sangat keras.

"Kalian bodoh jika kalian ingin menyerangku hari ini. Kajja… kita harus pergi," kata Junhoe.

"Kalian berdua… pergilah duluan," kata Seungyoon sambil menunjuk Yunhyeong.

"Tapi… Kita bisa pergi ber-"

"PERGILAH! DIA INGIN MENYERANG KALIAN DENGAN RACUN," teriak Seungyoon sambil mendorong Junhoe dan Yunhyeong agar mereka cepat menjauh.

Yunhyeong dan Junhoe benar-benar berlari tanpa arah karena mereka tidak tahu dimana kepala akademinya itu. Perlahan namun pasti… Junhoe dan Yunhyeong melihat Nacthan, Kevin, dan kedua temannya itu… Mereka menghampiri Nacthan yang sedang bersembunyi.

"Akhirnya kalian berdua datang juga," kata Nacthan.

"Junhoe… kepalamu berdarah," kata Hanbin lalu Junhoe mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Salahkan Jiwon yang menyerang Yunhyeong hyung secara mendadak. Kepalaku tergores meja berkat itu," kata Junhoe datar.

"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kita kembali kesana," kata Yunhyeong.

"Tidak. Kalian harus tetap bersembunyi sampai keadaan mendesak," kata Nacthan karena khawatir dengan kedua muridnya ini.

Luka Junhoe sedang dirawat oleh Yunhyeong. Setelah mengambil Destiny Sword, Mereka berdua memilih bersembunyi di perpustakaan. Lebih tepatnya di bawah meja yang berada di ruang baca yang tersembunyi. Yunhyeong benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya ini. Karena itu ia memegang lengan Junhoe dengan erat.

"Koo Junhoe…"

"Hmmm?" sahut Junhoe.

"Aku takut… aku takut kau terluka," kata Yunhyeong sambil menunduk.

"Tenang hyung… aku yakin kita bisa melewati ini semua. Yang terpenting kau harus tenangkan dirimu," kata Junhoe sambil mengelus kedua pipi Yunhyeong.

Junhoe mencium bibir namja manis bermarga Song itu sekilas lalu memeluk tubuh namja itu dengan erat agar Yunhyeong bisa merasa sedikit tenang. Sementara itu, Mino sudah kesal karena Taehyun memukul punggung Seungyoon dengan sangat keras yang mengakibatkan namja Kang itu tidak sadarkan diri.

"Berani-beraninya kau melukai Seungyoonku! Akan kupastikan kalian akan merasakan apa yang Seungyoon rasakan!" Mino kesal.

"Song Minho… tenangkan dirimu dan jangan gegabah," kata Jinwoo.

"Aku tidak terima dengan apa yang mereka lakukan pada Seungyoonku. Aku tidak peduli mereka akan bertarung menggunakan apa. Aku akan balas dendam!" kata Mino lalu menyerang Jinhwan dan Taehyun secara membabi buta.

Jinwoo tersenyum melihat Mino. Segitu besarnya perasaan Mino pada Seungyoon. Mino benar-benar menyerang mereka tanpa ampun. Setelah Jinhwan dan Taehyun tak sadarkan diri, Mino dan kawan-kawannya itu mencari tempat persembunyian dan menunggu Seungyoon sadar dari pingsannya.

"Apakah Junhoe dan Yunhyeong sudah menemukan tempat persembunyian?" tanya Mino.

"Sepertinya sudah. Mereka harus tetap disana sampai keadaan mendesak," kata Chanwoo.

Junhoe sedang menunggu kabar dari teman-temannya. Seharusnya Junhoe ikut menyerang orang-orang itu. namun karena Junhoe yang paling diincar daripada Seungyoon, Junhoe dan Yunhyeong terpaksa bersembunyi.

"Koo Junhoe… apa mereka sudah memberi kabar?" tanya Yunhyeong sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Junhoe.

"Belum. Sepertinya mereka akan mengabari kita jika keadaannya sudah mendesak," jawab Junhoe.

Menunggu sangatlah membosankan. Karena itu Junhoe sangat benci jika ia harus disuruh menunggu. Junhoe menatap Yunhyeong yang sudah merasa sedikit tenang. Tenang lebih baik daripada harus merasa frustasi. Perasaan Yunhyeong mulai kacau. Ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk sudah terjadi pada teman-temannya.

"Hyung… kau kenapa?" tanya Junhoe.

"Aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk sudah terjadi pada mereka," kata Yunhyeong sambil menunduk.

"Percayalah. Seungyoon hyung itu orang yang kuat," kata Junhoe sambil mengelus rambut Yunhyeong.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Aku ini teman masa kecilnya. Jadi aku tahu," kata Junhoe.

Junhoe benar-benar kesal karena Seunghoon menyerangnya di waktu ia sedang mengamati pelajaran yang ia suka, dan juga Jiwon yang ingin menyerang Yunhyeongnya itu. Ingatkan Junhoe untuk menyemprotkan pestisida kearah Seunghoon nanti.

Drrt Drrt…

Ponsel Junhoe yang ia gunakan di dunia sihir bergetar. Ia berharap teman-temannya memberi informasi dan sedikit menjelaskan situasi. Saat ia membuka layar, ternyata yang meneleponnya adalah Chanwoo…

"Yeoboseyo?"

/ _Junhoe hyung… kau dan Yunhyeong hyung sudah bersembunyi?_ / tanya Chanwoo.

"Sudah. Tolong jelaskan sedikit situasi diluar dan beri kami instruksi," kata Junhoe to the point.

/ _Kalian harus tetap berada disana. Kami sedang menunggu Seungyoon hyung dan Mino hyung yang sedang menyerang Seunghoon dan pesuruhnya itu. jika mereka gagal, aku dan Jinwoo hyung akan maju. Jika kami gagal, Hanbin hyung akan menghubungimu dengan ponselku,"_ jelas Chanwoo _._

"Baiklah… aku mengerti. Aku akan menjelaskan pada Yunhyeong hyung sekarang," kata Junhoe sambil memutuskan panggilan.

"Ada apa Junhoe-ya?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Chanwoo bilang, kita harus tetap bersembunyi disini. Seungyoon hyung dan Mino hyung sedang melawan bocah sombong itu. Jika mereka gagal, Chanwoo dan Jinwoo hyung yang maju. Jika mereka gagal juga, Hanbin hyung akan menelepon dengan ponsel Chanwoo," jelas Junhoe.

Yunhyeong sudah mengerti situasinya. Mereka menunggu situasinya sampai aman atau sampai ada yang menelepon untuk memberikan instruksi selanjutnya. Sementara itu, saat ini yang sedang maju menyerang Seunghoon adalah Chanwoo dan Jinwoo.

Seungyoon dan Mino sudah terluka akibat serangan Jiwon dan Seunghoon. Grace Shield sudah melindungi Seungyoon dan Mino dengan baik. Tetapi karena mereka terluka, Nacthan kembali menyimpannya agar tidak diambil oleh Seunghoon.

"Chanwoo… Kau serang kedua orang ini. Biar aku yang melawan mantan kekasih Junhoe dan temannya ini," kata Jinwoo sambil menunjuk Jinhwan dan Taehyun.

"Berhati-hatilah hyung," kata Chanwoo lalu menyerang Seunghoon dan Jiwon.

Hanbin dan Donghyuk sudah merasa ketakutan karena Jinhwan dan Jiwon sudah menjadi seseorang yang sangat menakutkan. Sepertinya Chanwoo dan Jinwoo akan gagal melawan orang-orang itu. Dan benar saja. Chanwoo dan Jinwoo terluka. Hanbin dan Donghyuk dievakuasi ke ruang kepala akademi oleh Nacthan.

"Hyung… kau harus menelepon Junhoe dengan ponsel anak yang tadi," kata Donghyuk.

Hanbin mencari kontak Junhoe dan meneleponnya. Hanbin menjelaskan situasinya dan mereka pun paham. Hanbin dan Donghyuk sepakat menemui mereka di perpustakaan. Hanbin dan Donghyuk mencari jalan lain karena mereka dihalangi oleh Jiwon. Seharusnya mereka tidak perlu khawatir karena mereka memakai kalung dari Seungyoon.

"Wah… kedua pengkhianat ini ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Jiwon sinis.

"Ji… Jiwon hyung…"

"kalian harus kami bunuh karena kalian adalah pengkhianat," kata Jinhwan.

"Jinan… sadarlah… kalian bertiga terpengaruh oleh orang –"

BRUK

"Banyak omong saja… kalian bertiga menghalangi jalan," kata seseorang.

"Ju… Junhoe? Yunhyeong hyung? Bagaimana kalian bisa menemukanku dan Donghyuk?" tanya Hanbin.

"Kau belum memutuskan sambungan teleponmu. Kami mengikuti jejak signal ponsel Chanwoo. Karena itu kami bisa menemukan kalian," jelas Yunhyeong.

"Kebetulan kalian ada disini," kata Junhoe dingin.

"Eh? Kau ingin melakukan apa?" tanya Donghyuk.

Tanpa rasa bersalah, lagi-lagi Junhoe langsung menjitak Jiwon, Jinhwan, dan Taehyun dengan sangat keras sehingga sang empu berhasil terjatuh. Hanbin dan Donghyuk terkejut sementara Yunhyeong sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan kekasihnya ini lakukan.

"Aku paling benci jika seseorang menggangguku saat jam pelajaran," kata Junhoe dingin.

"Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang," kata Jinhwan.

Jinhwan mengarahkan pedangnya yang berlumuran racun itu. Sayangnya pergerakkan Jinhwan tertahan karena Junhoe menahan pergelangan tangan Jinhwan. Junhoe mengambil pedang yang Jinhwan ambil lalu melemparnya kebawah. Setelah itu Junhoe mendorong namja pendek itu sehingga membentur dinding.

"Kau pikir kau bisa membunuhku dan mewujudkan impian orang jahat itu? Seharusnya kau berpikir… kekuatan yang orang itu berikan bisa membunuh nyawamu juga," kata Junhoe.

"Junhoe… sudahlah…" Yunhyeong berusaha melerai.

"Haah… baiklah… karena keadaan sudah mendesak, sebaiknya kita cari saja bocah sombong itu," kata Junhoe sambil menarik tangan Yunhyeong.

"Ani… terlalu bahaya membiarkan Hanbin dan Donghyuk melakukannya sendirian. Lebih baik kita lakukan saja bersama," kata Yunhyeong.

Hanbin pun mengeluarkan ingatan dalam toples itu. salah satu cahaya memory mengikuti tangan Hanbin. Oh… itu memory Jinhwan. Donghyuk dan Junhoe memegangi tubuh Jinhwan agar Jinhwan tidak kabur. Hanbin mengarahkan cahaya itu kearah wajah Jinhwan. Lalu cahaya tersebut mulai masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Jinhwan terdiam…

"Apakah ini akan berhasil?" tanya Donghyuk.

"Aku harap ini berhasil dengan cepat," kata Hanbin.

Setelah itu mereka melakukan hal yang sama kepada Taehyun dan Jiwon. Semuanya terdiam sesaat. Junhoe dan Yunhyeong berharap, agar mereka cepat sadar dari pengaruh Seunghoon. Hanbin dan Donghyuk sudah tidak tahan lagi jika melihat mereka yang sedang terpengaruh kekuatan jahat…

"Hanbin…"

"Ji… Jinan hyung?" Hanbin snagat terkejut.

"Ne… ini aku, Hanbin-a… aku sudah kembali," kata Jinhwan sambil tersenyum.

"Be… benar-"

"Ne… dia benar. Mereka sudah kembali seperti semula," kata Yunhyeong yang bisa merasakan kekuatan yang ada.

Hanbin benar-benar memeluk Jinhwan dengan sangat erat. Begitu pula Jiwon… Dia memeluk Donghyuk. Jiwon merindukan adik manisnya ini walaupun Donghyuk sering memintanya untuk menyebutnya tampan.

"Akhirnya kalian sudah sadar," kata Junhoe.

"Ju… Junhoe?"

"Apa kalian merasa sedikit sakit?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Ne… bahkan aku ingin membanting badanku ke dinding," kata Jinhwan mewakili perasaan Jiwon dan Taehyun.

Akhirnya Nacthan datang ketempat Junhoe dan Yunhyeong berada. Nacthan meneliti tubuh ketiga orang itu. Mereka juga sudah benar-benar lepas dari pengaruh Seunghoon. Karena itu kekuatan jahat Seunghoon, Nacthan keluarkan lalu ia masukkan ke toples yang ada…

"Kemana Seungyoon hyung dan yang lainnya?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Mereka kubawa ke ruanganku karena aku sedang menangani luka mereka," kata Nacthan.

"Sebaiknya saem bawa kelima orang ini ke ruanganmu. Kami akan mencari bocah sombong itu," kata Junhoe.

Junhoe dan Yunhyeong benar-benar mencari Seunghoon. Mereka berjalan tanpa arah karena mereka tidak tahu dimana bocah sombong itu berada. Junhoe benar-benar berdebar menunggu kehadiran Seunghoon. Ah itu dia bocah sombongnya. Seunghoon pun menoleh kearah Junhoe dan Yunhyeong…

"Ah… akhirnya kalian datang. Aku sudah menunggu kalian,"

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong. Ryuko is back… Huwaaa akhirnya perang antara Sorcery Academy dan Seunghoon sudah dimulai. Akankah Junhoe dan Yunhyeong bisa mengalahkan Seunghoon dengan Love Power mereka?

Stay tuned yooo~~~

 **Mind to Review?**


	12. Last War

Title: You

Main cast: Goo Junhoe

Kim Jinhwan

Song Yunhyeong

Other cast: Other of member iKON and Winner

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Cast punya orang tua dan agensinya, ceritanya punya saya tapi '-'

Warning: BL, Yaoi, DLDR, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 12: Last War

Junhoe menyeringai sedangkan Yunhyeong hanya terdiam melihat Junhoe menyeringai. Seunghoon sedang menatap Destiny Sword yang ada di tangan Junhoe…

"Ah… jadi ini pedang itu… karena Grace Shield tidak bisa kuambil, berikan Destiny Sword itu padaku!"

"Tidak mau," kata Junhoe singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Bagaimana jika begini saja… Kau berikan Destiny Sword itu padaku, dan aku tidak akan mengganggu akademi ini lagi," kata Seunghoon.

"Langkahi aku sebelum kau mengambil senjata ini," kata Junhoe sambil mengacungkan pedangnya kearah leher Seunghoon.

Seunghoon tidak kehabisan akal. Ia menarik lengan Yunhyeong dan Seunghoon menodongkan pisau kearah kepala namja Song itu. Junhoe benar-benar terkejut. Kekasih manisnya itu dijadikan sandera hanya karena pedang ini?

"LEPASKAN DIA!" teriak Junhoe.

"Berikan pedang itu padaku, lalu aku akan melepasnya," kata Seunghoon.

"Junhoe… jangan pedulikan aku… jika kau masih sayang padaku, jangan berikan pedang itu apapun yang terjadi…" kata Yunhyeong sambil menatap Junhoe.

"Kau ingin mati ditanganku rupanya," kata Seunghoon sinis.

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada pedang itu jatuh ke tanganmu," kata Yunhyeong lebih sinis.

Junhoe semakin terkejut karena Seunghoon sudah siap menikam Yunhyeong. Ketika Seunghoon ingin menikam Yunhyeong, Junhoe mendorong Seunghoon dengan sangat kuat sehingga namja sombong itu terpental lumayan jauh…

"Hyung… gwaenchana?"

"Ne… nan gwaenchana," kata Yunhyeong sambil tersenyum kearah Junhoe.

"Sebaiknya kita habisi orang itu," kata Junhoe sambil menggenggam tangan Yunhyeong.

Seunghoon tidak menyangka dengan kekuatan Junhoe. Ini awal dari Love power itu. Sekarang Seunghoon melihat Junhoe yang menggenggam tangan Yunhyeong. Pasti mereka akan menggabungkan kekuatan mereka. Seunghoon sangat membenci dan tidak bisa menang jika musuhnya menggunakan Love Power.

Oh… benar kata Chanwoo beberapa minggu lalu. Cahaya putih mengelilingi Junhoe dan Yunhyeong. Inilah yang bisa disebut transformasi Love Power. Penampilan mereka berubah dan kekuatan mereka tiga kali lipat lebih kuat.

"Ju… Junhoe… inikah yang Chanwoo maksud?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Ne. Ini adalah Love Power Effect," kata Junhoe.

Kita bahas penampilan. Pakaiannya entah kenapa berkonsep Gothic style dan berwarna Hitam untuk Junhoe. Begitu pula Yunhyeong. Tetapi punya Yunhyeong didominasi warna merah. Kekuatan mereka benar-benar bertambah…

"Ayo kita serang dia. Aku ingin perang ini cepat selesai," kata Junhoe dan dianggukki oleh Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong mulai menyerang Seunghoon dengan bayangannya. Awalnya Seunghoon bisa menghindar dengan cepat. Tetapi karena Yunhyeong menggabung kekuatannya dengan kekuatan es milik Junhoe, Seunghoon sedikit kewalahan untuk menyerang. Ketika Junhoe ingin menyerang Seunghoon dari jarak dekat, pipi namja Koo itu tergores pisau milik Seunghoon. Beruntung pisau itu tidak beracun.

Junhoe dan Yunhyeong membuat satu strategi. Mereka berpencar agar Seunghoon mengejar mereka. Saat ini Seunghoon sedang mengejar Yunhyeong. Disaat lari, Yunhyeong tetap berusaha menyerang Seunghoon.

Setelah itu, Seunghoon mengikuti Junhoe. Junhoe langsung menarik kerah baju Seunghoon lalu ia menonjok telak pipi Seunghoon. Junhoe menunjukkan ekspresi puasnya…

"Tonjokkan itu kuberikan padamu karena kau menggangguku di waktu yang salah dan kau membuatku mendapat pekerjaan yang baru sehingga aku tidak bisa memiliki waktu berdua dengan kekasihku," kata Junhoe sinis.

Yunhyeong tiba dan berdiri disamping Junhoe. Yunhyeong sedikit khawatir melihat luka gores yang ada di wajah tampan kekasihnya itu. Sekarang… saatnya Junhoe dan Yunhyeong menghabisi namja sombong ini. Junhoe menggunakan Destiny Sword dan digabung dengan kekuatan Yunhyeong.

Berkat itu pula, Seunghoon tidak bisa menangkis atau bahkan menghindar. Seunghoon pun berusaha lari dari mereka namun sayang… Yunhyeong lebih cepat selangkah karena bayangannya berhasil menghalangi jalan Seunghoon.

"Aku akan mengakhiri pertarungan ini. Dan aku harap kau menyukai sel tahananmu yang baru," kata Junhoe sambil menghampiri Seunghoon.

Junhoe dan Yunhyeong menghindar ketika Seunghoon menyerang mereka. Kekuatan Seunghoon membesar dan mulai menyerang Junhoe dengan serangan yang bisa saja mematikan. Inilah saatnya Yunhyeong dan Junhoe menerapkan kekuatan mereka selama latihan. Junhoe menggenggam tangan Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong mengeluarkan bayangannya dan Junhoe mengeluarkan serangan esnya.

Setelah Seunghoon terkena serangan mereka, Junhoe mulai menyerang Seunghoon dengan Destiny Sword. Destiny Sword itu berhasil menusuk perut Seunghoon dan kekuatan Seunghoon berhasil melemah.

"Akhirnya… pertarungan sia-sia ini selesai," kata Junhoe sambil mengikat tangan Seunghoon dengan esnya.

"Ne… akhirnya semua ini selesai… kita berhasil melindungi akademi ini," kata Yunhyeong.

"Cih… ini belum berakhir," kata Seunghoon menatap Junhoe dengan sinis.

"Ini sudah berakhir. Kau tidak bisa mengambil Destiny Sword ataupun Grace Shield. Sekalipun kau bisa mnegambilnya, pedang dan perisai itu akan menyerangmu," kata Junhoe sambil menempelkan Destiny Sword ke tangan Seunghoon.

Oh benar saja. Seunghoon merasa seperti ada aliran listrik didalam pedang itu. Sengatan listrik itu yang Seunghoon rasakan saat ia mencoba memegang kedua benda ajaib itu. Nacthan dan Kevin pun datang lalu melihat kearah Junhoe dan Yunhyeong yang sedang duduk mengawasi Seunghoon.

"Koo Junhoe, Song Yunhyeong… Kalian berdua sudah bekerja keras," kata Nacthan.

"Kami senang bisa melindungi akademi ini," kata Junhoe dan Yunhyeong secara bersamaan.

"Nah… Seunghoon-a. aku harap kau menyukai sel tahananmu yang baru," kata Kevin sambil membantu Nacthan membawa Seunghoon.

"Ini belum berakhir, Nacthan. Aku pastikan akademi ini akan hancur," kata Seunghoon sinis.

Setelah itu, penampilan Junhoe dan Yunhyeong kembali seperti semula yang memakai seragam Sorcery. Junhoe menyandarkan badannya ke dinding karena ia merasa lelah…

"Junhoe-ya…" panggil Yunhyeong.

"Hmm?" sahut Yunhyeong.

"Aku akan menyembuhkan luka dipipimu," kata Yunhyeong sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke pipi Junhoe.

Junhoe tersenyum karena melihat kekasih manisnya ini. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Namun ia bingung harus bertanya apa… Junhoe terus berpikir sampai ia mendapat pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanya…

"Yunhyeong hyung," panggil Junhoe.

"Ada apa Junhoe-ya?"

"Kenapa kau senekat itu? Apa kau tidak takut karena Seunghoon ingin menusukmu tadi?" tanya Junhoe.

"Aku hanya berusaha semampuku. Aku tidak mau dia mengambil pedang itu dengan cara paksa," kata Yunhyeong sambil memberi perban kearah pipi Junhoe.

"Tapi hyung tidak boleh melakukan hal senekat itu lagi. Apa hyung tidak tahu kalau aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu?" tanya Junhoe sambil menunjukkan ekspresi khawatirnya.

"Kkk ne aku tahu… mianhae. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama," kata Yunhyeong.

Junhoe melepas eyepatchnya lalu menatap Yunhyeong dengan lekat. Namja yang ditatapnya terlihat gugup. Junhoe menciumnya lagi karena ia merasa lega Yunhyeongnya tidak terluka.

"Ayo kita ke ruang kepala akademi," kata Junhoe setelah ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Yunhyeong.

Junhoe dan Yunhyeong pun pergi ke ruang kepala akademi. Mereka melihat teman-temannya sudah dirawat oleh Nacthan. Seungyoon dan Mino tersenyum mencurigakan ketika mereka melihat Junhoe dan Yunhyeong

"Kalian berhasil mengalahkan bocah sombong itu?" tanya Chanwoo.

"Bocah sombong itu sedang diurus oleh Nacthan saem," kata Junhoe.

"Ah… Koo Junhoe… yang tadi itu panas sekali," kata Mino dengan senyum mencurigakannya.

"Haah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Junhoe.

"Tadi kami semua penasaran dengan apa yang kalian lakukan setelah berhasil mengalahkan Seunghoon. Tak kusangka kau akan mencium Yunhyeong. Err… Berkat itu, Mino mencium Seungyoon lagi," jelas Jinwoo.

Junhoe pun menjitak kepala Seungyoon karena seenaknya saja mengintip kegiatan privasi mereka itu. Yah… setidaknya Jinhwan dan teman-temannya itu benar-benar lega karena Junhoe sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"Ah iya… kapan kita harus membawa mereka kembali ke dunia manusia?" tanya Chanwoo.

"Mungkin kita harus menunggu Nacthan saem untuk menemukan jawabannya," kata Jinwoo.

Junhoe dan Yunhyeong bear-benar tidak menyangka dengan transformasi yang mereka alami tadi. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Namun itu semua nyata. Seungyoon menjahili Junhoe karena kegiatan panas yang mereka intip itu.

"Yunhyeong-ah," panggil Jinhwan.

"Ne hyung?"

"Apa Junhoe seorang kisser yang bagus?" tanya Jinhwan menggoda Yunhyeong.

"Yakk… jangan bahas soal itu, hyung. Aku malu," kata Yunhyeong sambil menunduk.

"Koo Junhoe… lihatlah kekasihmu ini. Dia manis sekali jika sedang merona," kata Jiwon sambil menunjuk Yunhyeong.

"Aigoo.. berhentilah menggoda kami," kata Junhoe sambil menarik lengan Yunhyeong.

Seusai mereka puas menggoda pasangan Junhyeong itu, Nacthan dan Kevin datang lalu suasana hening. Sangat hening. Seungyoon pun mengantar Jinhwan dan kawan-kawannya kembali ke Seoul. Perang yang sia-sia ini selesai dengan akhir yang dramatis karena Junhoe mencium namja Song itu. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja setelah ini…

.

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian, Yunhyeong sudah lulus dari Sorcery Academy. Hubungan Junhoe dan Yunhyeong tentu saja masih lanjut karena mereka sudah berjanji untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius. Yunhyeong, Mino, dan Seungyoon masih sering mengunjungi Junhoe. Kalau Jinwoo? Ia lebih sering mengunjungi Chanwoo. Saat ini Yunhyeong dan Junhoe sedang berada di tempat favorite mereka. Dimana lagi kalau bukan gazebo di taman sekolah?

"Koo Junhoe," panggil Yunhyeong.

"Ne hyung?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah menggunakan eyepatchmu. Kenapa?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Jika aku terus memakainya, aku merasa tidak enak. Lagipula warna mataku juga sedikit tersamar kok," kata Junhoe.

"Hmm… Aku yakin kau pasti populer diantara adik kelasmu yang baru," kata Yunhyeong.

"Haha tidak. Yang sangat populer adalah Chanwoo. Bahkan Chanwoo pernah meminta bantuanku untuk menyembunyikannya karena tidak tahan diikuti oleh adik kelasnya," cerita Junhoe pada Yunhyeong.

"Sekarang, siapa teman sekamarmu?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Teman sekamarku itu Chanwoo. Nacthan saem dan appaku tidak ingin kau cemburu jika roommateku adalah adik kelasku," kata Junhoe.

Perkataan Junhoe ada benarnya. Kevin pernah menghubungi Yunhyeong soal roommate Junhoe padanya. Yunhyeong sangat lega karena Junhoe benar-benar setia padanya. Bahkan setiap hari, Junhoe selalu menghubunginya karena namja Koo itu ingin menceritakan apa yang ia alami di sekolah.

"Hyung…" panggil Junhoe.

"Hmm?" sahut Yunhyeong.

"Setelah aku lulus nanti... Aku akan menjemputmu dan mengajakmu untuk tinggal di Seoul. Apa hyung mau memegang janjiku?," tanya Junhoe sambil memegang tangan Yunhyeong.

"Aku pasti memegang janjimu, Junhoe-ya..." kata Yunhyeong sambil tersenyum.

Junhoe sangat serius dengan janjinya ini. Itulah yang Yunhyeong suka dari Junhoe. Junhoe menatap langit sore hari itu. Langit yang tetap terlihat indah dan juga saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka.

"Kalian ini selalu saja berduaan," kata Chanwoo.

"Tentu saja. Sejak Yunhyeong hyung lulus, aku sedikit merasa kesepian," kata Junhoe sambil merangkul Yunhyeong.

"Daripada itu, tolong sembunyikan aku. Adik kelas itu membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman," kata Chanwoo.

Setelah Chanwoo bersembunyi, Junhoe dan Yunhyeong melihat beberapa orang yang mendekati mereka. Oh… itu adik kelas Junhoe dan Chanwoo. Beruntung Junhoe tidak terlalu populer karena namja Koo itu lebih suka menjadi orang yang tertutup dihadapan adik kelasnya…

"Junhoe sunbae, apa kau melihat Chanwoo sunbae?" tanya salah satu yeoja.

"Tidak," jawab Junhoe singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Ah Yunhyeong sunbae? Apa kabar?" tanya seorang namja.

"Kabarku baik walau sedikit bosan," kata Yunhyeong kepada para mantan adik kelasnya itu.

"Ah ne… Sunbae lanjutkan saja kencannya dengan Junhoe sunbae. Kami akan mencari Chanwoo sunbae dulu," kata adik kelas itu lalu pergi dari hadapan Junhoe.

Chanwoo bisa bernafas lega karena fansnya sudah pergi. Lalu Chanwoo pun kembali ke kamarnya. Ah iya. Hoobae yang menghampiri Junhoe tadi itu adalah hoobae Junhoe saat Junhoe di kelas 2 dan Yunhyeong saat masih duduk di kelas 3. Para hoobae itu sudah mengetahui hubungan Junhoe dan Yunhyeong. Karena itu mereka tidak berani macam-macam. Begitu juga dengan hoobae baru itu.

"Sedikit lagi kau harus mengikuti ujian kelulusan," kata Yunhyeong.

"Ne… ujiannya akan sangat sulit sepertinya," kata Junhoe.

"Ini… ini modulku saat sebelum ujian. Ujian tahun ini dan tahun lalu pasti sama. Pakai saja modulku," kata Yunhyeong sambil memberikan buku tebal itu.

"Aigoo… tebalnya. Kalau modul yang diberikan padaku pasti tidak selengkap ini," kata Junhoe.

"Kkkk. Memang pada dasarnya modul itu tidak tebal kok. Modulnya menjadi tebal karena aku menambahkan catatan yang aku pelajari dan aku menjilidnya menjadi lebih tebal," kata Yunhyeong sambil tersenyum.

Tidak heran jika Yunhyeong menjadi lulusan yang terbaik saat itu. Yunhyeong dan Junhoe sama-sama memiliki sifat pekerja keras dan mempelajari semuanya dengan cepat.

"Hyung meminjamkan modul ini padaku?" tanya Junhoe.

"Tidak. Aku tidak meminjamkannya. Tetapi aku memberikannya padamu," kata Yunhyeong.

Junhoe pun memeluk kekasih manisnya ini. Junhoe sangat senang karena Yunhyeongnya ini sangat baik padanya. Junhoe pun menatap langit sore yang indah itu. Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan di depan matanya. Namun ia tidak khawatir karena Yunhyeong memikirkannya dan memberikan modul miliknya. Junhoe berjanji pada Yunhyeong. Junhoe berjanji agar ia bisa menjadi lulusan yang terbaik di Sorcery Academy…

TBC

Annyeong. Ryuko is back… Tidak terasa FF You akan berakhir di dua chapter lagi. Terima kasih kepada para readers yang setia dengan ff ini. Saya terhura rasanya. Tenang saja… FF ini akan memiliki Sequel…

Stay tuned yooo~~~

 **Mind to Review?**


	13. Graduation

Title: You

Main cast: Goo Junhoe

Kim Jinhwan

Song Yunhyeong

Other cast: Other of member iKON and Winner

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Cast punya orang tua dan agensinya, ceritanya punya saya tapi '-'

Warning: BL, Yaoi, DLDR, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 13: Graduation

Seusai Junhoe dan Yunhyeong bertemu, Junhoe masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membuka modul yang diberikan oleh Yunhyeong. Chanwoo melihat apa yang Junhoe baca.

"Seingatku, modul kita tidak setebal ini," kata Chanwoo.

"Yunhyeong hyung yang memberikannya padaku. Kebetulan modul kita sama dengan modulnya. Jadi dia memberikannya agar aku bisa belajar dengan materi yang lebih lengkap," jelas Junhoe.

"Woah… Boleh kupinjam?" tanya Chanwoo.

"Boleh saja. Nih kupinjamkan," kata Junhoe.

Chanwoo menyalin pelajaran yang ada di modul tersebut. Junhoe benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menghadapi ujian dan segera mengetahui nilainya. Junhoe tersenyum memandangi catatan yang ada di bukunya. Ia benar-benar ingin menjadi lulusan yang terbaik.

"Junhoe hyung… aku sudah selesai dengan modulnya," kata Chanwoo yang menyadarkan Junhoe dari kegiatannya.

"Baiklah… sekarang aku yang harus belajar," kata Junhoe sambil menyalin pelajaran yang ada di modul itu.

"Haah… sekarang hanya kita berdua yang harus berjuang," kata Chanwoo.

"Kau benar. Sebelum mereka lulus, biasanya jam segini Seungyoon hyung sedang mengomeli Mino hyung karena dia mengambil makanan Seungyoon hyung," kata Junhoe sambil menulis.

"Semuanya terasa sepi setelah mereka lulus. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku tertawa kecuali lelucon Jinwoo hyung," kata Chanwoo.

"Tenanglah, Jung Chanwoo. Kita sudah berjanji kepada orang yang berharga bagi kita bukan? Kita berjanji walau mereka sudah lulus, kita harus berjuang berdua," kata Junhoe sambil mengelus punggung Chanwoo.

Chanwoo sedikit terhibur berkat perkataan Junhoe. Setelah Junhoe dan Yunhyeong menjadi sepasang kekasih, sifat Junhoe menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa. Perkataan Junhoe ada benarnya. Mereka sudah berjanji dan janji itu harus mereka tepati.

"Junhoe hyung… jika aku perhatikan, sifatmu jauh lebih dewasa setelah kita berhasil melindungi akademi ini dua tahun yang lalu," kata Chanwoo.

"Hee? Jinjjayo?" tanya Junhoe.

"Iya. Aku serius," kata Chanwoo.

"Aku senang jika aku sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik," kata Junhoe sambil membaca salah satu halaman dengan focus.

Chanwoo kembali menatap Junhoe yang sedang belajar. Junhoe harus bersikap dewasa karena ia harus mulai memikirkan masa depannya dengan Yunhyeong. Junhoe harus memperhitungkan segala yang mereka butuhkan dengan tepat. Junhoe sudah benar-benar merencanakan semuanya dengan baik.

Mungkin saja setelah lulus dari Sorcery Academy, Junhoe akan mengikuti kuliah khusus dan menjalankan perusahaan keluarganya yang ada di Seoul. Dengan itu, kehidupan Junhoe dan Yunhyeong akan terjamin nantinya…

"Chanwoo-ya… apa menurutmu kita akan berhasil?" tanya Junhoe.

"Ne… aku yakin. Apalagi kau sudah berusaha dengan keras. Kita pasti lulus dengan nilai terbaik," kata Chanwoo.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Junhoe sedang duduk sendirian di Gazebo sekolah. Berhubung ini sore hari, ia menenangkan dirinya disini ditemani oleh kopi hitam kaleng dan cemilan kesukaannya. Menyendiri adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan karena orang yang membuatnya selalu tertawa sudah tidak ada di akademi itu lagi.

Junhoe mulai merasa ada seseorang yang menutup kedua matanya. Junhoe mengenali tangan ini. Junhoe benar-benar mengenalinya… Junhoe tersenyum sambil memegang tangan orang yang menutup matanya…

"Aku sudah tahu kalau ini Yunhyeong hyung," kata Junhoe sambil menatap orang itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Yunhyeong dengan polos.

"Aku sangat mengenal apapun yang berhubungan dengan dirimu, hyung," kata Junhoe sambil menarik Yunhyeong agar duduk disampingnya.

Yunhyeong melihat cemilan dan beberapa kaleng kopi di meja yang ada di gazebo ini. Junhoe benar-benar merasa kesepian… Junhoe merebahkan tubuhnya lalu menjadikan paha Yunhyeong sebagai bantalnya. Ah… sudah lama mereka tidak seperti ini…

"Hyung… kau tahu? Aku merasa sangat kesepian," kata Junhoe.

"Ne… aku tahu… aku juga merasa sangat kesepian. Aku selalu melepaskan rasa rinduku padamu dengan cara melihat bunga Daisy yang kau berikan padaku," kata Yunhyeong sambil memainkan rambut Junhoe.

Junhoe tersenyum samar ketika mendengar ucapan Yunhyeong. Ternyata bunga yang ia tanam itu masih ada dan tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Yunhyeong menatap Junhoe dengan senyum terbaiknya. Sudah lama sekali Yunhyeong tidak menyentuh pipi namja dingin ini…

"Pipimu dingin sekali," kata Yunhyeong.

"Aku sudah lama duduk disini. Karena itu pipiku terasa dingin," kata Junhoe.

"Kau meminum kopi sebanyak ini?" kaget Yunhyeong.

"Ne. Aku tidak mungkin meminum susu karena rasanya yang manis," kata Junhoe sambil menatap Yunhyeong.

"Sifatmu tidak pernah berubah, Koo Junhoe," kata Yunhyeong.

Junhoe memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya pikirannya sudah lelah karena ujian yang akan ia dan Chanwoo hadapi. Yunhyeong melambaikan tangannya kearah ketiga orang yang ditatapnya. Orang itu menghampiri Yunhyeong dan Junhoe…

"Hey koo Junhoe, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ah Seungyoon hyung. Aku sedikit pusing," kata Junhoe.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mino.

"Fans Chanwoo membuatku pusing. Karena fansnya itu, Chanwoo selalu memintaku untuk menyembunykannya atau membuatnya menjadi patung es," kata Junhoe.

"Hahaha… Chanwoo pasti-"

"CHANWOO SUNBAE~"

"Sebentar lagi, Chanwoo pasti akan menghampiriku," kata Junhoe.

Dan benar saja. Chanwoo langsung menghampiri Junhoe. Namun Chanwoo terkejut karena Chanwoo melihat orang yang dirindukannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jinwoo?

"Junhoe hyung… sembunyikan aku…"

"Tidak. Sebaiknya kau bersembunyi ditempat lain. Berhubung ada orangnya, ungkapkan perasaanmu pada orang yang kau suka lalu kau katakan pada fansmu itu agar mereka tidak mengganggumu," ujar Junhoe.

"Aigoo… Uri Chanwoo jatuh cinta dengan siapa, huh?" tanya Mino dengan jahil.

"Kalian lihat saja. Chanwoo benar-benar memendam perasaannya sejak ia pertama kalinya menjadi siswa di akademi ini. Ini saatnya dia menyatakan perasaannya. Yah walau harus dihadapan para fansnya itu," kata Junhoe.

Chanwoo benar-benar tidak tahu cara menyatakan perasaannya dengan baik dan benar. Karena itu Chanwoo menggunakan ide gila dari Junhoe. Beruntung fansnya Chanwoo mundur karena melihat Chanwoo dan Junhoe sedang bersama para alumni yang notabene adalah team yang menyelamatkan akademi ini dari Seunghoon.

"Ji… Jinwoo hyung," panggil Chanwoo.

"Ne… ada apa Cha-"

Semua orang yang ada di Gazebo kecuali Junhoe dan Yunhyeong terkejut melihat apa yang Chanwoo lakukan. Chanwoo menarik lengan Jinwoo lalu mencium namja Kim itu. Kenapa Yunhyeong tidak terkejut? Karena Yunhyeong sudah tahu ceritanya dari Junhoe. Bahkan yang memberikan ide gila ini adalah Junhoe.

"Cha… Chanwoo-ya…"

"Sudah lama aku suka padamu, hyung. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku tidak seromantis Junhoe hyung yang bisa menyatakan perasaannya dengan kata-kata yang sangat menyentuh hati. Dan aku tidak segila Mino hyung yang menyatakan perasaannya dengan cara menculik Seungyoon hyung ke kamarnya. Tetapi… satu hal yang bisa aku janjikan padamu. Aku bisa membahagiakanmu," jelas Chanwoo to the point.

"Kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?" tanya Jinwoo.

"Ne… maaf aku baru berani menyatakannya sekarang. Aku menyatakan perasaanku sekarang bukan karena aku ingin menghindar dari para fansku itu. tapi aku merasa, inilah saat yang tepat," kata Chanwoo menggenggam tangan Jinwoo.

"Jadi… selama ini tidak menyadari kode perasaanku padamu huh?" tanya Jinwoo.

"Heeee?" kaget Chanwoo.

"Kau ini menyebalkan, Jung Chanwoo," kata Jinwoo.

"Apa artinya hyung akan menerimaku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau ini tidak peka sekali," kata Jinwoo.

Junhoe hanya bisa tertawa melihat apa yang Chanwoo lakukan. Jadi selama ini Chanwoo tidak sadar sama sekali. Sebaiknya biarkan Chanwoo dan Jinwoo berbicara berdua di tempat lain. Junhoe menatap Seungyoon yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Jadi… seperti itu caramu menyatakan perasaanmu, hyung?" tanya Junhoe pada Mino.

"Ne. Otakku sudah buntu. Jadi aku menggunakan cara nekat seperti itu," kata Mino dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Dasar mesum," gumam Junhoe dan Yunhyeong secara bersamaan.

Aigoo Chanwoo membongkar rahasia kedua uke itu. kenapa Chanwoo bisa tahu? Karena Seungyoon dan Yunhyeong pernah menceritakannya pada Chanwoo. Junhoe melihat salah satu fans Chanwoo menghampirinya. Karena itu Junhoe bangkit dari posisinya…

"Junhoe sunbae… apakah Chanwoo sunbae sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Sudah. Baru saja Chanwoo mengajak kekasihnya pergi untuk melihat-lihat gedung akademi," kata Junhoe.

Semuanya terdiam melihat Junhoe. Junhoe sudah seperti penasehat Chanwoo atau juru bicara Chanwoo. Junhoe meminum kopinya dan kembali menatap langit…

"Kapan kalian ujian?" tanya Mino.

"Sudah tinggal menghitung hari," kata Junhoe.

"Aku tidak sabar menanti kelulusan kalian," kata Seungyoon.

"Aku yakin kau pasti lulus, Koo Junhoe. Nilaimu tidak pernah rendah. Karena itu, percaya diri sedikit," kata Mino.

Junhoe mengangguk. Tak terasa hari sudah malam dan kekasihnya itu sudah pulang. Junhoe dan Chanwoo sudah berada di kamarnya. Chanwoo benar-benar menunjukkan ekspresi senangnya.

"Sepertinya fansmu akan semakin bertambah karena hubunganmu dan Jinwoo hyung sudah berhasil diabadikan oleh mereka," kata Junhoe.

"Tapi tidak apa. Yang penting perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan," kata Chanwoo.

Hari ini benar-benar membahagiakan menurut Chanwoo. Berkat dorongan sedikit dari Junhoe, Chanwoo menjadi namja yang pemberani. Namun Junhoe berharap agar Chanwoo tidak meniru sifat mesumnya Mino. Junhoe dan Chanwoo sudah tertidur dan masuk kedalam alam mimpi yang indah….

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah hari ujian dimana ujian ini akan menentukan kelulusan. Banyak siswa ataupun siswi yang frustasi dengan soal yang mereka dapat. Berbeda dengan Junhoe dan Chanwoo. Junhoe memang pada dasarnya cepat menghafal. Kalau Chanwoo belajar dengan teliti dan terkadang menggunakan Sistem kebut semalam.

Berhubung hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian, Junhoe harus mengerjakan semuanya dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Ia tidak ingin janjinya pada Yunhyeong hanya menjadi janji yang sia-sia. Karena itu Junhoe mengerjakannya dengan sangat teliti. Ia harus bisa meneruskan usaha eommanya di Seoul dan membuat Yunhyeong bangga karena Junhoe bisa menjadi lulusan yang terbaik.

Ah… ujian sudah selesai. Junhoe mengumpulkan soal dan jawaban lalu pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah. Bukan berarti ia sudah bebas dari ujian lalu ia bisa santai. Junhoe harus menunggu hasil pengumuman yang biasanya akan diumumkan seminggu setelah ujian.

"Hyung… kau sedang apa?" tanya Chanwoo.

"Aku sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Seperti apakah aku bisa lulus dengan nilai yang terbaik atau tidak. Atau… Apa Yunhyeong hyung akan bangga padaku atau tidak…" jelas Junhoe.

"Sudahlah hyung… sebaiknya istirahatkanlah otakmu" kata Chanwoo sambil mengelus punggung Junhoe.

Junhoe menurut dan memilih untuk relax. Chanwoo menarik Junhoe menuju kantin. Chanwoo memesan teh untuk Junhoe. Chanwoo menatap Junhoe dengan tatapan anehnya. Ia ingat apa yang Yunhyeong katakan… sekalin kopi, Junhoe sangat menyukai teh hijau tanpa gula.

"Sudah sedikit relax?" tanya Chanwoo.

"Sedikit," jawab Junhoe

"Syukurlah jika begitu," kata Chanwoo sambil meminum susu yang ia beli.

Junhoe sudah lelah… ujian teori sangat menguras tenaga dan otaknya. Mungkin selama seminggu ini, Junhoe tidak ingin keluar dari kamarnya karena ia ingin mengistirahatkan badan dan pikirannya.

Seusai meminum teh, Junhoe langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan merebahkan badannya di sofa. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa pusing dan juga berat. Chanwoo benar-benar khawatir karena sahabatnya ini tidak seperti biasanya. Chanwoo memeriksa tubuh Junhoe…

"Omona… kau demam, Koo Junhoe," kaget Chanwoo.

"Jinjjayo? Ah… ini pertama kalinya aku sakit," kata Junhoe.

"Sebaiknya hyung ganti pakaianmu lalu istirahatlah di kasur,"

Junhoe menurut dengan apa yang Chanwoo katakana. Junhoe mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian tidurnya. Sementara itu, Chanwoo mengabari Yunhyeong. Chanwoo bisa saja merawat Junhoe sendirian. Tetapi Chanwoo ingin Yunhyeong mengetahui keadaan Junhoe saat ini. Tak butuh waktu lama… Yunhyeong datang dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir.

"Koo Junhoe… apa kau masih merasa pusing?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Ne hyung. Kepalaku berat dan badanku terasa pegal," kata Junhoe.

Yunhyeong duduk di tepi ranjang Junhoe. Yunhyeong meminta Chanwoo mengambil kain lap dan satu baskom air. Yunhyeonng mengompres kepala Junhoe. Yunhyeong tahu… Junhoe pasti belajar dengan giat demi ujian sampai-sampai namja Koo ini tidak memperhatikan kesehatannya.

"Kau sudah berusaha dengan keras saat ujian ini. Sekarang istirahatlah," kata Yunhyeong.

"Dengarkan kata Yunhyeong hyung. Selama kau belajar untuk ujian, kau hanya bisa tertidur selama lima menit saja. Aku yakin karena cara belajarmu yang membuatmu sakit," Yunhyeong terkejut mendengar apa yang Chanwoo katakan.

"Heee? Jinjjayo?"

"Ne hyung. Junhoe hyung selalu membantah jika aku menyuruhnya untuk istirahat," kata Chanwoo.

Yunhyeong menghelakan nafasnya. Kekasih dinginnya ini benar-benar tidak berubah. Inilah yang selalu Yunhyeong khawatirkan. Yunhyeong khawatir Junhoe memfosir tubuhnya terlalu keras dan itu terbukti benar.

"Junhoe… tidurlah… aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur. Kali ini jangan membantah. Istirahat itu perlu, Koo Junhoe," kata Yunhyeong sambil memegang pipi Junhoe yang kali ini terasa hangat mendekati panas.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, hyung," kata Junhoe sambil memegang tangan Yunhyeong.

"Aku yakin kau bisa. Pejamkan matamu," kata Yunhyeong sambil menutup mata Junhoe dengan tangannya.

"Kau yakin cara ini akan berhasil, hyung?" tanya Chanwoo.

"Tentu saja. Jika suasana terasa gelap dan hening, ia pasti akan tertidur," kata Yunhyeong.

Akhirnya namja Koo ini tertidur. Usahanya tidak sia-sia. Darimana ia belajar teknik ini? Tentu saja Seungyoon yang mengajarinya saat mereka masih menjadi murid di Sorcery Academy.

"Jika sudah seperti ini, kita sudah tidak perlu khawatir lagi," kata Yunhyeong.

"Kau benar hyung. Junhoe hyung hanya butuh istirahat," kata Chanwoo.

Yunhyeong menatap kearah kekasihnya itu. Walau sering berkunjung, itu belum cukup untuk memuaskan rasa rindunya. Yunhyeong harus bersabar sampai saatnya pelepasan siswa tiba. Jika hari itu datang, Junhoe dan Yunhyeong bisa bersama kembali.

.

.

.

Seminggu terasa sangat cepat. Kalian tahu? Junhoe lulus dan menjadi lulusan yang terbaik seperti Yunhyeong. Tentu saja Yunhyeong sangat senang. Apalagi orang tuanya. Junhoe dan Chanwoo hanya sedang menunggu hari pelepasan tiba. Junhoe dan Chanwoo benar-benar tidak sabar untuk berada disisi kekasih mereka masing-masing. Omona… Junhoe tidak sabar untuk mencubit atau menggigit pipi Yunhyeong lagi….

"Jika pelepasan siswa sudah selesai, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Chanwoo.

"Tanpa aku jawab kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya," kata Junhoe.

"Err… jangan bilang kau akan menggigit pipi Yunhyeong hyung lagi," kata Chanwoo dengan ragu.

"Ne. Aku tidak sabar untuk itu," kata Junhoe dengan smirk andalannya.

"Aku kasihan dengan pipi Yunhyeong hyung yang kau gigit terus," kata Chanwoo dengan tatapan anehnya.

Junhoe hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Chanwoo. Walau Junhoe suka menggigit Yunhyeong, Junhoe masih sangat menyukai daging sapi terutama jika Yunhyeong yang membuatnya. Haaah… Junhoe ingin cepat-cepat lulus dan memeluk kekasih manisnya itu.

Junhoe melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan kepala akademi. Siapa lagi jika bukan ruangannya Nacthan. Sepertinya Junhoe akan merindukan teman appanya ini. Karena itu sebelum pelepasan, Junhoe ingin menghampiri Nacthan. Junhoe mengetuk pintu dan Nacthan memperislahkan Junhoe untuk masuk…

"Ada apa, Koo Junhoe?" tanya Nacthan.

"Eopseo… aku hanya ingin mengobrol santai saja," kata Junhoe sambil duduk di kursi yang ada.

Nacthan pun duduk di sofa yang ada dihadapan Junhoe. Nacthan meneliti murid sekaligus anak dari teman Kevin ini. Sudah banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada Junhoe.

Dimulai dari rambutnya yang sekarang berwarna cokelat yang lumayan gelap. Junhoe mengecatnya karena menurutnya itu lebih terlihat keren dan kontras dengan warna mata kirinya. Yah… walau mata kanannya berwarna biru, namun terlihat gelap kecuali terkena sinar matahari langsung. Dan juga... Junhoe sudah tidak pernah lagi menggunakan eyepatchnya.

Selain fisiknya, Junhoe juga berubah dari segi sifat. Yang awalnya dingin, sekarang menjadi orang yang hangat. Junhoe juga terlihat lebih dewasa jika biasanya Junhoe lebih suka merajuk.

"Kau sudah berubah sejak kita berhasil mengalahkan Seunghoon dua tahun lalu,"

"Ne… Yunhyeong hyung membantuku berubah untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik," kata Junhoe.

"Tidak terasa kau akan segera lulus. Rasanya baru kemarin kau masuk ke akademi ini lalu kulatih agar kita bisa melindungi akademi ini. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat," kata Nacthan.

"Saem benar. Aku juga tidak menyangka waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat," kata Junhoe.

"Aku dengar dari Kevin, setelah lulus kau dan Yunhyeong akan kembali ke dunia manusia," kata Nacthan.

"Iya. Aku dan Yunhyeong hyung akan tinggal di Seoul," kata Junhoe.

Junhoe benar-benar menikmati hari ini. Hari dimana ia masih berada di Sorcery Academy. Junhoe pasti akan merindukan teman-temannya, adik kelasnya, guru-guru, dan semua yang berhubungan dengan akademi ini. Junhoe menjalani kehidupannya dengan sangat menyenangkan karena akademi ini…

"Aku pasti akan merindukan akademi ini," kata Junhoe.

"Kau bisa datang kapan pun. Akademi ini selalu terbuka untuk alumni yang ingin berkunjung," kata Nacthan.

"Senang bisa berbicara denganmu, saem," kata Junhoe sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu setelah itu Junhoe pergi dari ruang kepala akademinya itu.

Junhoe mengamati Sorcery Academy dengan serius. Akademi ini memiliki banyak kenangan yang sangat berharga untuknya. Tempat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yunhyeong… Cinta sejatinya… Junhoe pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman sekolah. Gazebo itu… tempat dimana Junhoe mengambil first kissnya dengan Yunhyeong. Gazebo itu juga merupakan saksi bisu dari kisah cinta Junhoe.

Junhoe duduk di gazebo itu. Junhoe mengingat apapun yang ia lakukan saat Yunhyeong belum lulus dari akademi ini. Junhoe menggigit pipi namja Song itu… Junhoe menciumnya… Junhoe menggodanya sehingga wajah manis Yunhyeong memerah… Junhoe merindukan semua itu.

Tak terasa… air matanya terjatuh begitu saja tanpa ia minta. Entah itu air mata sedih atau bahagia… Junhoe tidak bisa menebak perasaannya saat ini… Junhoe sangat merindukan kenangan yang ia alami di akademi ini… ia juga merindukan Yunhyeong.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Junhoe menghubungi Yunhyeong saat ini juga. Tetapi Junhoe tidak ingin mengganggu aktivitas kekasih manisnya itu. kalian tahu? Saat ini Junhoe terlihat rapuh karena air matanya yang ingin terus ia keluarkan sebagai pelampiasan atas perasaan kacaunya saat ini.

Semua orang termasuk Yunhyeong belum pernah melihat Junhoe menangis seperti ini. Biasanya jika Junhoe ingin menangis, Junhoe akan keluar dari kamar asramanya pada tengah malam, lalu ia menangis di taman sekolah sendirian. Junhoe tidak ingin terlihat rapuh di depan semua orang walau Yunhyeong pernah melihatnya sedang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Koo Junhoe… kau menangis?"

Junhoe terkejut karena seseorang berhasil melihatnya yang sedang menangis itu. Junhoe menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Chanwoo menatap Junhoe dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

Sejujurnya, Junhoe tidak seperti orang lain yang bisa merealisasikan perasaannya jika sedang merasa sedih. Biasanya Junhoe sangat kesulitan jika ia harus mengekspresikan rasa sedihnya di depan orang lain terutama Yunhyeong. Kali ini Junhoe tidak bisa berbohong untuk menutupi perasaan kacaunya…

"…" karena itu Junhoe hanya bisa memeluk lutut dan membenamkan wajahnya di lutut kakinya.

"Ceritalah padaku… jangan kau pendam sendiri. Ada kalanya dimana kau harus menceritakan masalahmu agar kau lega," kata Chanwoo.

"Ti… Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja," kata Junhoe.

"Aku tidak percaya jika kau baik-baik saja. Aku tahu kau sedang menangis karena sedih. Menangis karena bahagia dan menangis karena sedih itu bisa dibedakan loh. Karena itu… ceritakan saja masalahmu padaku," kata Chanwoo.

Junhoe kembali kedalam mode diamnya. Haruskah ia menceritakan perasaan kacaunya? Junhoe takut jika ia menceritakan masalahnya pada Chanwoo, namja bermarga Jung itu akan menceritakan semuanya pada Yunhyeong. Junhoe hanya tidak ingin merepotkan kekasihnya itu. Junhoe harus bernegosiasi sebelum menceritakan semuanya…

"Jika aku menceritakannya, berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan menceritakannya kepada Yunhyeong hyung," kata Junhoe.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Chanwoo.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu aktivitasnya," kata Junhoe.

"Haah… aku tidak yakin dengan janji itu… Akan aku usahakan," kata Chanwoo.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanwoo melihat Junhoe menangis seperti ini. Pernah suatu hari Chanwoo membuntuti Junhoe lalu Chanwoo menceritakannya kepada Yunhyeong. Tentu saja Yunhyeong khawatir. Namun Chanwoo meminta Yunhyeong agar seolah-olah namja Song itu tidak pernah tahu kalau namja Koo itu pernah menangis.

"Perasaanku sedang kacau… aku tidak tahu sebenarnya aku ini sedang merasakan sedih atau senang. Aku senang karena sebentar lagi pelepasan siswa. Tetapi aku sedih karena… kenangan yang ada di akademi ini sangat banyak… kenangan itu mengalir bagaikan film… karena itu aku tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih…"

"Apa ini soal kenangan kau dengan Yunhyeong hyung?" tanya Chanwoo.

"Ne… Kenangan yang kualami bersama Yunhyeong hyung sangat banyak," kata Junhoe.

Chanwoo mengangguk paham. Junhoe hanya mengalami kerinduan menjelang pelepasan siswa. Yunhyeong juga pernah mengalami hal yang serupa. Ia senang karena lulus. Tetapi ia sedih karena kenangannya dengan Junhoe sangat banyak di akademi ini…

"Ingat tidak saat Yunhyeong hyung memintamu untuk menemaninya sebelum pelepasan siswa? Yunhyeong hyung juga mengalami hal yang serupa denganmu. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan kenangan itu dan juga… dia tidak ingin berpiasah denganmu…"

"Yeee?" kaget Junhoe.

"Kau merasa seperti ini karena kau sangat merindukan Yunhyeong hyung. Bukankah saat pelepasan selesai kalian akan bertemu dan tinggal di Seoul? Intinya… tenanglah. Kau bisa melampiaskan rasa rindumu padanya nanti," kata Chanwoo sambil mengelus punggung Junhoe.

Jika seperti ini, Chanwoo seperti seorang psikolog professional. Okay itu menurut Junhoe. Percaya atau tidak, Junhoe sudah tidak menangis seperti tadi. Perasaannya sudah tidak kacau. Junhoe menatap langit sore hari yang indah itu… Semuanya akan berjalan dengan sangat baik… percayalah…

.

.

.

Hari pelepasan sudah tiba. Keluarga murid datang untuk menyaksikan mereka. Oh iya… Beberapa alumni datang untuk mengunjungi orang yang sangat mereka sayangi. Termasuk Yunhyeong, Jinwoo, dan pasangan MinYoon tentunya. Yunhyeong sangat bangga karena Junhoenya menjadi lulusan yang terbaik.

"Yunhyeong hyung," panggil Junhoe sambil berlari kearah Yunhyeong.

"Ne?" sahut Yunhyeong.

Tanpa hitungan, Junhoe langsung memeluk Yunhyeong dengan sangat erat. Tentu saja Yunhyeong membalas pelukkan itu. Keluarga mereka yang melihat ini pun merasakan kebahagiaan di dalam hati mereka karena mereka tahu kalau Junhoe dan Yunhyeong sudah saling merindukan satu sama lain. Kevin dan Nacthan menghampiri Junhoe lalu Kevin mengangguk kearah Junhoe. Junhoe mengerti maksud dari appanya itu. Junhoe harus menepati janji yang pernah ia ucapkan.

"Hyung… ingat apa yang aku katakan padamu?"

"Ehh?"

"Setelah ini… aku akan mengajakmu untuk tinggal bersamaku di Seoul," kata Junhoe.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong. Ryuko is back… Tidak terasa FF You akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Terima kasih kepada para readers yang setia dengan ff ini. Saya terhura rasanya. Ah iya… saat progress chapter ini, saya sempat menangis entah mengapa. Tetapi tenang… Saya sudah berhasil menyelesaikan fanfic ini

Stay tuned yooo~~~

 **Mind to Review?**


	14. Precious Day

Title: You

Main cast: Goo Junhoe

Kim Jinhwan

Song Yunhyeong

Other cast: Other of member iKON and Winner

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Cast punya orang tua dan agensinya, ceritanya punya saya tapi '-'

Warning: BL, Yaoi, DLDR, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Last Chapter: Precious Day

Setelah pelepasan selesai, Junhoe dan Yunhyeong saat ini sedang berada di kamar asrama bersama dengan Chanwoo dan Jinwoo tentunya. Junhoe dan Chanwoo sedang mengemas barang mereka dari kamar mereka. Yunhyeong menatap sertifikat kelulusan Junhoe. Junhoenya sudah belajar dengan sangat keras.

"Hyung… sebelum kita ke Seoul, bagaimana jika kita jalan di sekitar akademi?"

"Hmm… boleh saja," kata Yunhyeong sambil menghampiri Junhoe.

Yunhyeong membantu Junhoe yang sedang membereskan barang. Awalnya Junhoe menolak karena ia bisa mengerjakannya sendirian. Tetapi Yunhyeong memaksa untuk ikut membantu. Jinwoo dan Chanwoo menatap kearah pasangan itu…

"Omona… mereka terlihat manis sekali," kata Jinwoo.

"Tenang hyung… kita juga akan seperti itu nanti," kata Chanwoo sambil memasukkan buku kedalam tas miliknya.

Benar-benar membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama untuk membereskan barang. Saat ini Junhoe dan Yunhyeong duduk di kantin yang berada di Sorcery Academy. Junhoe tidak berhenti untuk menggenggam tangan Yunhyeong.

"Hyung ingat? Saat pertama kali aku datang dan menjadi murid di akademi ini, Seungyoon hyung langsung menarikku setelah aku menaruh barangku di kamar asrama," kata Junhoe.

"Ne… tentu saja aku ingat. Disini juga pertama kalinya aku melihatmu secara langsung," kata Yunhyeong sambil memeluk lengan Junhoe.

"Hee?"

"Ah aku belum cerita padamu. Sebenarnya sebelum kau menjadi murid disini, Seungyoon hyung selalu bercerita tentangmu. Bahkan ia memperlihatkan fotomu," kata Yunhyeong.

"Hmm begitu ya… Menurutmu, aku ini orang yang bagaimana saat itu?" tanya Junhoe.

"Pertama kali aku melihat fotomu, aku langsung suka padamu. Aku tahu kau ini orang yang baik… tetapi sejak kita bertemu secara langsung, rasa suka itu bertambah. Aku selalu bercerita kepada Seungyoon hyung dan dia selalu memberiku saran," kata Yunhyeong.

Junhoe tersenyum ketika mendengarnya. Ia ingat. Seungyoon juga memberi Junhoe saran saat itu. Junhoe mengelus rambut Yunhyeong yang terasa halus di tangannya.

"Saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku merasa berhasil menemukan orang yang benar-benar akan menjadi kekasihku dengan tulus, yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Dan rasa yang dimiliki sangatlah serius. Awalnya aku mendekatimu karena aku senang berada di dekatmu. Tetapi aku mulai sadar…" Junhoe menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Sadar kenapa?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Aku sadar kalau perasaanku padamu adalah perasaan suka yang sangat besar. Karena itu saat Sorcery libur, untuk pertama kalinya aku mengajakmu ke Seoul. Dan malam hari di taman kota, aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu," kata Junhoe.

Yunhyeong menunduk karena berblushing ria. Junhoe tersenyum lalu menarik lengan namja Song itu kearah tempat favorite mereka. Junhoe ingin memuaskan dirinya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi ke Seoul. Junhoe dan Yunhyeong duduk di gazebo yang biasa mereka tempati. Junhoe menggenggam tangan Yunhyeong dan menatapnya dengan serius…

"Di tempat ini… pertama kalinya aku merasakan first kiss denganmu. Langit sore menjelang malam yang menjadi saksi bisunya," kata Junhoe sambil menangkup pipi Yunhyeong.

Wajah Yunhyeong memerah lagi. Ia malu karena kekasih tampannya itu mengajaknya untuk berflashback ria. Karena sedang mengingat kenangan itu, Junhoe kembali mencium Yunhyeong. Setelah melepas ciuman itu Junhoe tersenyum sambil menatap Yunhyeong…

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin melihat tempat – tempat yang menjadi kenangan kita di akademi ini… tetapi karena hari semakin siang, ayo kita temui Seungyoon hyung dan yang lainnya di taman kota dunia sihir," kata Junhoe sambil membawa barang-barangnya.

Yunhyeong mengikuti Junhoe. Mereka pergi ke taman kota yang lumayan sepi kali ini. Tentu saja. Ini masih hari sekolah. Junhoe melihat ada Seungyoon, appa dan eommanya, keluarga Yunhyeong, Nacthan, dan Mino…

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini," kata Junhoe.

"Ah… ne… tidak masalah," kata Seungyoon karena gugup.

"Junhoe-goon… Tolong jaga Yunhyeong. Aku percayakan Yunhyeong padamu," kata tuan Song selaku appanya Yunhyeong.

"Ne ahjussi… tanpa diminta aku sudah pasti akan menjaga Yunhyeong," kata Junhoe yang membuat appanya Yunhyeong merasa lega.

"Eomma sudah menelepon Goo ahjumma. Goo Ahjumma akan berkunjung. Titipkan salamku padanya ne…" kata eomma Junhoe.

"Jika kalian merindukan tempat ini, kalian bisa datang kapanpun kalian mau," kata Nacthan.

Setelah menitip salam dan sebagainya, Seungyoon membuka jalur teleport dan mengirim mereka ke Seoul... lebih tepatnya Seungyoon mengirim mereka ke rumah Junhoe. Yang pertama kali Junhoe dan danYunhyeong lakukan adalah… merapihkan barang-barang.

Akhirnya Junhoe kembali tinggal di dunia manusia. Namun kali ini suasananya menjadi lebih terasa hidup karena Junhoe tinggal bersama Yunhyeong.

"Junhoe… apa kau sudah selesai menaruh barang-barangmu?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Sudah hyung…" kata Junhoe.

Yunhyeong langsung menghampiri Junhoe. Bicara mengenai Yunhyeong yang tinggal di Seoul, beberapa minggu lalu, eomma Junhoe yang mengurus perpindahan Yunhyeong ke Seoul. Yunhyeong benar-benar bersyukur karena keluarganya dan keluarga kekasihnya itu sangat baik padanya.

"Hyung… kau melamun," Junhoe melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yunhyeong.

"Ah? Ani…"

"Ingat kata eommaku? Apa perlu kita belanja hari ini?" tanya Junhoe.

"Err… terserah padamu saja. Tapi apa kau tidak lelah? Baru beberapa saat yang lalu kau mengikuti acara pelepasan," kata Yunhyeong.

"Tidak sama sekali," kata Junhoe sambil menarik lengan Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong hanya pasrah ketika namja Koo itu menariknya. Saat ini Yunhyeong merasa canggung. Junhoe sedang mengemudikan mobil sportnya itu. Sedangkan Yunhyeong memilih untuk menatap pemandangan kota Seoul yang ia rindukan.

"Junhoe-ya…"

"Hmm?" sahut Junhoe.

"Kau akan membawaku kemana?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Sudah pasti aku akan mengajakmu ke supermarket. Kita harus membeli bahan makanan," kata Junhoe.

Yunhyeong mengangguk paham. Junhoe mengelus rambut Junhoe sekilas. Haah… Junhoe lupa. Seharusnya ia menggigit pipi namja manis itu hari ini. Kenapa ia baru ingat sekarang?

"Hyung… jika kita sudah sampai di rumah nanti, ingatkan aku karena aku melupakan suatu hal," kata Junhoe.

"Apa yang kau lupakan?"

"Aku lupa… seharusnya aku menggigit pipimu sebelum berangkat," kata Junhoe dengan santai.

Yunhyeong langsung memegang kedua pipinya. Ia tidak mau pipinya digigit terus oleh namja Koo ini. Yunhyeong memajukan bibirnya karena itu. Junhoe tidak kuat melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya ini. Haah… Yunhyeong diberi makan apa selama ini? Kenapa Yunhyeong bisa semanis ini? Okay… itu pemikiran Junhoe.

Sesampainya di supermarket, Junhoe kembali dibuat terkekeh pelan karena ini pertama kalinya Yunhyeong pergi ke supermarket. Yunhyeong mendorong trolley dan Junhoe sudah pasti membantu Yunhyeong agar namja Song ini tidak tersesat. Meskipun sekarang Yunhyeong sudah memiliki ponsel dan simcard dunia manusia, tetapi menjaga Yunhyeong itulah yang terpenting bagi Junhoe.

Disaat mereka masih terfokus mencari sesuatu yang Junhoe tulis di sebuah kertas, Ada dua orang yang menghampiri Junhoe. Kedua orang yang menghampiri Junhoe terlihat senang ketika melihat Junhoe sudah kembali ke Seoul…

"Koo Junhoe," panggil seseorang.

"Eh? Dongii… apa kabar?" tanya Junhoe.

"Kabarku baik. Akhirnya kau kembali ke Seoul," kata seseorang yang ternyata adalah Donghyuk.

"Kau datang bersama kekasihmu?" tanya seseorang lagi yang melihat Yunhyeong.

"Ne, Jiwon hyung. Aku tinggal bersamanya di Seoul," kata Junhoe.

"Bolehkah kami berkunjung ke rumahmu?" tanya Donghyuk.

"Silakan saja," kata Junhoe.

Seusai pertemuan singkat itu, Junhoe melihat kearah Yunhyeong. Aigoo… polos sekali namja Song ini. Yunhyeong masih melihat-lihat sekelilingnya dengan ekspresi antusiasnya.

"Hyung… melihatmu seperti ini, aku jadi ingin menggigit pipimu sekarang juga," kata Junhoe.

"Aih… jangan lakukan itu. pipiku sudah sering kau gigit," kata Yunhyeong sambil menutup pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

Seusai mereka berbelanja, mereka kembali ke rumah Junhoe. Junhoe harus menyiapkan cemilan karena Donghyuk dan Jiwon akan berkunjung. Yunhyeong sudah pasti membantu Junhoe. Saat ini Junhoe dan Yunhyeong sedang duduk di sofa. Junhoe sedang melaksanakan rencananya.

Junhoe mendekatkan wajahnya kearah pipi Yunhyeong lalu… menggigitnya. Tak lupa Junhoe memegang kedua tangan namja Song itu agar Yunhyeong tidak bisa mencubit sebagai tanda balas.

"Yaaa! Appo…"

"Kkk pipimu manis hyung," kata Junhoe dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Pipiku ini bukan makanan," kata Yunhyeong sambil memegangi pipinya.

Yunhyeong menundukkan kepalanya. Kenapa sih Junhoe selalu menggigit atau mencubit pipi Yunhyeong? Karena pipi Yunhyeong adalah bagian favorite Junhoe.

Tok tok

"Aku buka-"

"Aku saja yang buka pintunya. Kau harus istirahat," kata Yunhyeong menuju kearah pintu.

Yunhyeong membukakan pintu. Ah… selain Donghyuk dan Jiwon, ternyata ada Hanbin dan Jinhwan juga. Tanpa perhitungan, Jinhwan memeluk Yunhyeong karena sudah lama Jinhwan tidak melihat namja Song itu.

"Aigooo Yunhyeong-a… Aku merindukanmu," kata Jinhwan.

"Err… Sebaiknya kalian masuk terlebih dahulu… Junhoe sudah menunggu," kata Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong merasa gugup karena mantan kekasihnya Junhoe itu memeluknya. Apa itu artinya Jinhwan akan menjadi teman atau bahkan sahabat pertamanya di Seoul?

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga," kata Junhoe.

"Aigoo… dinginnya kau ini," kata Hanbin.

"Junhoe-a… apa yang kau lakukan pada Yunhyeong? Pipinya memerah," kata Jinhwan.

"Aku menggigit pipinya karena sudah lama aku tidak menggigit-"

PLETAK

"Aigoo… kau ini… Yunhyeong itu bukan Tteokbokki yang biasa kau makan," kata Jinhwan dengan nada seperti seorang ahjumma yang sedang mengomel.

"Kkkk… sudahlah. Dia memang seperti itu," kata Yunhyeong sambil terkikik pelan.

"Yunhyeong-a… jika dia menggigitmu lagi, kau jitak saja kepalanya. Aku tidak tega melihat pipimu yang memerah karena gigitan bocah Koo itu," kata Jinhwan yang sukses membuat semua orang yang ada disana tertawa keras.

Ingat soal Sorcery libur dua bulan lalu Junhoe mengajak Yunhyeong ke dunia manusia? Itu pertemuan pertaman Jinhwan dan Yunhyeong pastinya. Jinhwan langsung spontan mengajak Yunhyeong untuk melihat sekitar karena Jinhwan ingin sekali bersahabat dengan Yunhyeong.

"Jinan hyung… kau ingin ikut kami ke Myeongdong?" tanya Hanbin.

"Apa Yunhyeong ikut?" tanya Jinhwan pada Junhoe.

"Aniyo… Yunhyeong hyung ingin menjaga rumah," kata Junhoe.

"Kalian saja yang pergi. Aku disini bersama Yunhyeong," kata Jinhwan.

Seusai keempat orang itu pergi, Jinhwan menghampiri Yunhyeong yang sedang membereskan belanjaan yang dibeli tadi. Yunhyeong benar-benar teliti dalam hal ini.

"Yunhyeong-a… boleh aku membantumu?" tanya Jinhwan.

"Ne hyung… bagian ini bagian yang akan dimasukkan kedalam kulkas," kata Yunhyeong sambil menunjuk salah satu kantung belanjaan.

Jinhwan memasukkan belanjaan itu sesuai apa yang Yunhyeong katakan. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada percakapan karena Jinhwan sedang memikirkan apa yang ingin ia bicarakan…

"Yunhyeong-a…" panggil Jinhwan.

"Ne?" sahut Yunhyeong.

"Maaf tadi aku memelukmu secara tiba-tiba," kata Jinhwan.

"Tidak masalah sama sekali," kata Yunhyeong.

"Kau tahu? Sejak pertama kali kau datang dan kita berbicara di coffee shop waktu itu, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai sahabat dekatku," kata Jinhwan.

"Ehh? Jinjja?"

"Ne. Itu benar. Walau kejadiannya sudah lama, tetapi… terima kasih sudah menolongku," kata Jinhwan.

Yunhyeong paham maksud arah pembicaraannya. Yunhyeong tersenyum lalu mengelus punggung Jinhwan. Yunhyeong senang karena memiliki teman baru. Jinhwan juga senang karena Yunhyeong mau menjadi sahabatnya walau Jinhwan pernah menyakiti perasaan Junhoe. Jinhwan mulai merasa bersalah…

"Hyung… kau kenapa?"

"Mianhae… aku pernah menyakiti perasaan Junhoe. Aku tahu saat kau mengetahuinya, kau pasti kesal denganku," kata Jinhwan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aniyo… gwaenchana hyung… kejadiannya sudah lama lewat," kata Yunhyeong.

"Junhoe sangat beruntung karena memiliki kekasih sebaik dirimu. Aku berharap, yang terbaik untuk kalian," kata Jinhwan.

Seusai membereskan barang, Jinhwan dan Yunhyeong membicarakan pembicaraan yang ringan. Terkadang membahas tentang kekasih mereka masing-masing. Entah dari aib sampai hal yang sangat romantis…

"Menurutmu, Junhoe terlihat lucu saat sedang apa?" tanya Jinhwan.

"Aku ingat… Junhoe itu selalu menyembunyikan temannya yang bernama Chanwoo saat adik kelas di sekolah mengejarnya," kata Yunhyeong.

"Apa saja yang Junhoe lakukan?" tanya Jinhwan lagi.

"Junhoe menyembunyikannya dimanapun dia berada. Dan jika Junhoe sudah frustasi, Junhoe membekukan Chanwoo agar menjadi patung es," cerita Yunhyeong yang sukses membuat Jinhwan tertawa.

"Ah iya… aku ingat satu kejadian," kata Jinhwan.

Perasaan Yunhyeong sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Entah ini soal Junhoe mencium Yunhyeong setelah berhasil mengalahkan Seunghoon atau bagaimana…

"Err… hyung ingat apa?"

"Setelah kalian mengalahkan orang jahat yang memperalat kami, Junhoe menciummu. Apa Junhoe sering melakukannya?," tanya Jinhwan.

"I… itu… lumayan sering," kata Yunhyeong sambil menunduk.

"Kkkk… apakah Junhoe seorang kisser yang bagus?"

Firasat Yunhyeong benar. Jinhwan menggodanya lagi. Lagi-lagi Yunhyeong merona karena malu. Jinhwan yang melihat ini pun mengacak rambut Yunhyeong karena Jinhwan gemas melihatnya…

"Aih… benar kata Jiwon waktu itu… kau terlihat manis jika sedang merona seperti ini," kata Jinhwan sambil tertawa pelan.

"A… aku ini tidak manis… aku tampan," kata Yunhyeong.

"Kkkk kau ini lucu sekali," kata Jinhwan.

Sementara itu, keempat orang ini sedang berada di Myeongdong. Berkat omongan Jinhwan mengenai Tteokbokki, Junhoe jadi ingin membeli tteokbokki. Sedangkan Hanbin dan yang lainnya hanya membeli odeng…

"Kenapa kau mendadak ingin memakan tteokbokki?" tanya Donghyuk.

"Pasti Junhoe sedang membayangkan pipi kekasihnya itu adalah tteokbokki," goda Jiwon.

"Aniyo… sudah lama aku tidak memakan Tteokbokki. Karena itu aku ingin memakannya," kata Junhoe.

Lagi-lagi mereka menggoda Junhoe berkat omongan Jinhwan. Berterima kasihlah kepada pipi Yunhyeong yang sangat pas untuk digigit oleh namja Koo itu… karena terus membayangkan wajah manis Yunhyeong, wajah Junhoe memerah…

Kembali lagi ke Jinhwan dan Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong sudah banyak menceritakan hal-hal yang membuat dirinya ataupun orang yang ia sayangi merasa bahagia. Hari ini benar-benar menjadi hari yang sangat berharga untuk Yunhyeong.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keempat namja itu sudah kembali dari acara jalan-jalan mendadak. Junhoe melihat Yunhyeong yang sedang berada di dapur. Karena itu Junhoe langsung melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur lalu memeluk namja Song itu dari belakang.

"Akhirnya kau datang," kata Yunhyeong sambil memegang tangan Junhoe yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Aku yakin kau sudah lama menungguku," kata Junhoe yang dianggukki oleh Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong melihat kearah Jinhwan yang langsung menghampiri Hanbin. Jinhwan sedang mengomeli Hanbin karena Hanbin sedang menjahili Donghyuk. Melihat kejadian yang ada di depannya, Yunhyeong teringat dengan Jinwoo…

"Junhoe-ya… lihatlah mereka," kata Yunhyeong sambil menunjuk Jinhwan.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Junhoe yang semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Melihat apa yang sedang Jinhwan hyung lakukan, aku jadi teringat dengan Jinwoo hyung yang sedang memarahi Mino hyung," kata Yunhyeong.

"Kau benar. Apa mungkin sifat Mino hyung sama seperti sifat Hanbin hyung?" tanya Junhoe.

"Err… bisa jadi…" kata Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong dan Junhoe hanya mengamati tingkah teman-temannya ini dari dapur. Ah… Junhoe masih bertahan dengan posisinya yang memeluk Yunhyeong dari belakang.

.

.

.

Seusai Jinhwan dan yang lainnya berkunjung, Junhoe dan Yunhyeong menunggu nyonya Goo. Sambil menunggu, Junhoe menjahili Yunhyeong ataupun mencubit pipi namja Song itu. Saat ini Yunhyeong benar-benar terlihat manis dimatanya walau Yunhyeong sering mengatakan bahwa dirinya tampan. Junhoe terkikik karena ekspresi Yunhyeong yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Hyung… jika kau memajukan bibirmu, aku akan menciummu,"

"Habisnya kau menyebalkan… pipiku terasa ngilu karena kau mencubit dan menggigitnya," kata Yunhyeong.

Junhoe benar-benar melakukan apa yang ia bicarakan. Karena Yunhyeong masih memajukan bibirnya, Junhoe mencium namja Song itu. Yunhyeong sudah pasti sangat terkejut karena tindakkan Junhoe yang selalu tiba-tiba. Junhoe selalu mencium Yunhyeong secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan? Aku akan menciummu jika kau masih seperti itu," kata Junhoe.

Yunhyeong hanya bisa menunduk karena malu. Yunhyeong terus menunduk sampai akhirnya nyonya Goo datang. Ahjummanya Junhoe itu langsung memeluk Yunhyeong karena nyonya Goo sangat merindukan Yunhyeong.

"Koo Junhoe… kau menggigit pipi Yunhyeong?"

"Aku tidak tahan karena pipinya menggemaskan," kata Junhoe.

"Aigoo Koo Junhoe… pipi putih Yunhyeong jadi memerah karena gigitanmu itu," kata nyonya Goo sambil menjitak kepala Junhoe.

Junhoe mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak itu. Yunhyeong menatap Junhoe dengan tatapan polosnya. Tujuan Nyonya Goo berkunjung adalah, melepas rindunya kepada Yunhyeong dan juga ada satu hal yang ingin nyonya Goo bicarakan pada keduanya. Ini menyangkut tentang perguruan tunggi. Sudah pasti Junhoe harus mengikuti kuliah itu.

Bagaimana dengan Yunhyeong? Yunhyeong bisa belajar dari Junhoe. Yunhyeong tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun. Karena itu tugas Yunhyeong adalah menjaga rumah.

"Ahjumma… kenapa kau mencubit pipi Yunhyeong hyung?" tanya Junhoe

"Kkkk soalnya Yunhyeong terlihat sangat menggemaskan," kata nyonya Goo.

"Err… kenapa Yunhyeong hyung tidak merasa sakit?"

"Cubitan ahjummamu sangat lembut. Tidak seperti kau yang suka menyiksa pipiku," kata Yunhyeong sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Junhoe sedikit cemburu berkat itu. Namun rasa cemburu itu sudah menghilang karena nyonya Goo sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Saat ini Yunhyeong sedang menatap langit sore menjelang malam di balkon yang ada dikamarnya.

Sedangkan Junhoe duduk di samping Yunhyeong. Jika melihat warna langitnya, Junhoe teringat kejadian saat Junhoe pertama kalinya memberanikan diri untuk mencium namja manis itu.

"Junhoe… menurutmu, apa yang sedang Seungyoon hyung dan Mino hyung lakukan ya?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Pastinya Mino hyung sedang menjahili Seungyoon hyung," kata Junhoe.

Junhoe memeluk Yunhyeong dengan erat. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan sekaligus berharga. Ternyata pilihannya untuk masuk ke Sorcery Academy waktu itu adalah pilihan yang tepat. Disana Junhoe bisa berbaur tanpa mendapat julukan yang menyakiti hatinya, Junhoe juga menemukan kisah cintanya yang baru bersama dengan orang yang sangat tulus dengannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunhyeong?

"Aku sangat senang karena pilihanku untuk masuk ke Sorcery Academy waktu itu adalah pilihan yang tepat," kata Junhoe sambil menatap Yunhyeong.

"Heee… jinjjayo?"

"Ne. Seungyoon hyung meyakinkanku untuk bergabung di Sorcery. Berkat itu, aku bisa menjadi Koo Junhoe yang sekarang. Dan juga… aku bisa mengenalmu, hyung," kata Junhoe sambil mengelus pipi Yunhyeong.

"Aigoo… aku malu," kata Yunhyeong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung tahu? Hari-hari yang kita lewati bersama terasa sangat indah walau serangan di akademi waktu itu sangatlah banyak," kata Junhoe.

Yunhyeong masih menundukkan kepalanya. Perkataan Junhoe yang kelewat jujur itu selalu membuat wajah Yunhyeong memerah. Junhoe memandang namja manis itu. Namja manis yang selalu Junhoe rindukan ketika ujian kemarin…

"Hyung…" panggil Junhoe.

"Ne?" sahut Yunhyeong.

"Sepertinya lembaran baru siap menyambut kisah kita," kata Junhoe.

"Hee?"

"Ayo kita tulis kisah kita berdua di lembaran baru itu," kata Junhoe sambil tersenyum.

Lembaran kisah cinta mereka yang baru siap menanti mereka. Hari yang berharga ini berhasil membuat Yunhyeong dan Junhoe tidak bisa tidur karena mereka merasa sangat bahagia… Mereka akan melakukan yang terbaik dan menjalani hubungan ke tahap yang lebih serius nantinya. Percayalah…

The End

Annyeong. Ryuko is back… Tidak terasa FF You ini sudah berakhir. Terima kasih kepada para readers yang setia dengan ff ini. Sequelnya akan saya buat juga. Saya sempat merasa bingung dengan ide yang begitu banyak. Tetapi akhirnya saya berhasil menyelesaikan ff You dari awal sampai selesai… sekali lagi… terima kasih reader deul. Salam hangat dari Ryuko ^-^

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
